Clash
by Lugga
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are enemies in an allboys school. Yaoi, TaitoYamachi, DaiKen and slight KoushiroLyserg. Next chapter is up! anddd don't forget to review! p
1. Bummer

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I also don't own Barbie and Ken.

A/N: I won't talk much so you can get more reading done.

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 1: Bummer

Hel-loooooo, I'm Yagami Taichi. I lived in Odaiba for all my life and yes, my life is boring. I go to Odaiba Boys Academy and there are absolutely no girls. What's the point in going there if you don't have any _ladies_ to look at? I was put in here for my actions, which was breaking into my old school and set the books on fire. But I'm glad I'm not alone, my friends were also in the act. Daisuke, Ken, and Koushiro joined me. I had to convince the guys but except Daisuke, he's always there for me.

It was the middle of March when we all went to the Academy. The guys and I fortunately got rooms that were close to each other. Except for Daisuke, and me we shared one. Koushiro was so mad at me because the act that we did will go to his permanent records. Big deal, Daisuke and I have several and we turned out all right.

"Why did I do this? Why did I let Taichi talk me into it?" Koushiro said in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon Shiro; it was just one time for you."

Daisuke looked up from his luggage and commented, "Look in the bright side, you learned how to break in and you love learning right?"

"Yes but not in a bad way."

Ken stayed quiet by the window as he stared at Daisuke put his things in the dresser. "Are you all right Ken?"

He jumped when he heard his name being called. Ken replied nervously, "What did you say Taichi?"

I smiled, "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. I don't mind this whole thing being here with you guys," he laughed as he placed his hand behind his head.

I studied him as he anxiously looked away. _O.K. and I should leave it at that_. I turned my attention to Daisuke who apparently appeared to be struggling with opening his closet. "Do you need help Daisuke?"

"Nah I'm ok I could open it."

"With those girly hands you're not."

Daisuke turned around angrily, "What did you say?" A grin crawled up my face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Nothing...just don't slap me," I raised my hands in self-defense. Once I said that, a huge _thump_ was heard on the door. "What was that?"

"I'm not getting that," Daisuke stated. "Hey Ken it's your room."

"It's yours and Taichi's," he corrected him. Ken stood up from his spot and headed towards the door. He turned the knob and opened it. From behind the walls, two blonds and a brunette (he somewhat looked like Jude Law) jumped out and threw eggs at poor Ken. Ken stood there without being angry or showing any expressions.

"Hey you bastards!" Daisuke yelled as he ran towards the blonds and the brunette. He pushed Ken out the way and took a swing at the brunette. Daisuke punched him in the lips and it busted. I joined in along with Shiro. I took the taller blond and Shiro took the small one. The brunette fled while the blonds stayed behind. "I'm not done with you!" Daisuke ran after him.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Our newcomers deserve the best quality in eggs," the blond answered coldly.

"That's stupid. I'll eat the eggs."

He glared at me, "Let's go Takeru," the blond said referring to the other guy.

I looked at Shiro and he had a blooding nose. _Ah great._ The guys left while Shiro ran to the restroom. I glanced over at Ken who just stood there taking off the shells. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" he answered a bit furious. Daisuke came back with his knuckles bruised. He closed the door behind him, "Well that was something." He remembered about Ken's incident and walked over to him. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault..."

Shiro came out of the restroom and glared at me. "Hey, hey, I didn't convince you," I said.

Ken went next into the restroom and didn't come out for a while. Daisuke glanced at me and said, "So..."

"I think we might have a problem here. Hey, it beats time."

The next day we all went to our classes and none of us had the same room. I walked in my classroom and all the guys looked up at me. The teacher came towards me with a huge smile on his face, "You must be Yagami Taichi." He turned to the class, "Everybody, this is our new student, Yagami Taichi."

Whispers crawled around the room; some were even loud that I could hear. "Look at his hair..."

I raised my eyebrow, _Yes, hair...better than being bald._

That guy looked a bit offended once I said that. _I _think_ I said it out loud_. "Please have a seat."

I walked to the back of the room and took an empty seat by the window to the far-left corner. I placed my book bag on the floor and waited for anything to entertain me. The table next to me was not taken. _What to do? What to do?_ Just then, the door opened and a blond walked in. "You are late again Ishida. What's the excuse this time?"

That guy...he's the one from yesterday. Ohhhhh man, I am going to have a blast in this class. I secretly smiled. "I got no excuse, is that good enough?" The teacher sighed and pointed to the table next to me. _Wow, this is too good to be true._ The blond turned his attention to his seat and noticed I was sitting next to his table. I waved my hand back and forth in order to get him mad. His eyes grew wide and I could sense the anger.

He headed towards his seat while still glaring at me disgustedly. "I'm good to look at right?" I grinned.

"Who told you that lie?" he whispered and sat down.

Ok, time to get busy. How should I start? "Hi I'm Yagami Taichi. And you are?" I asked cheerfully. The blond ignored my question and stared at the front of the room. "Ok...so how are you doing?" Once again, no answer. "I'm doing fine. My friends and I stayed up all night yesterday. It was fun." I laughed, "You won't believe what happened to my friend yesterday. He was egged badly. I wonder who did that to him? I _wonder?_"

He quickly turned his gaze at me and said, "Are you that stupid? Did you lose your memory? Or did your hair grow into your brain in order to forget?"

"Ohhhhh, so it was you?" I acted as if I didn't know.

"Yes you pathetic loser. Who else could it be?"

"I thought manly guys would pick on the others, not bishounen ones."

"What did you say?!" He got up and knocked his chair down.

"Ishida! Take a seat or get out of the classroom," the teacher raised his voice.

"Don't worry Yagami, I would make sure you get special treatment," he threatened.

"I can barely wait."

Ishida walked out of the classroom with his fist clenched.

Lunch came around the corner and all of us met in Ken's dorm room. "Let's go already!" Daisuke complained, "I'm starving!"

"All right, all right," I agreed.

We all left the room and headed towards the cafeteria. I stood there with my mouth open, "It's packed..."

Ken looked around and said, "I see a table by the far right corner," he pointed.

Ken led the way and the three of us followed. "I'll stay here so no one can get this table." Daisuke, Ken, and Shiro left to the lunch line. I sat down and waited for their return.

"So I see you are all alone?"

I looked up and spotted a pair of blue eyes looking back at me. _Whoa, too close..._ "I see you can't get enough of me?"

He backed away and said, "Please, don't make me choke."

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

I studied him, _yeah, right_. "Very funny, now really, why are you here?"

"Fine don't believe me." He looked behind me and gave a little nod.

I glanced at him confused, "No one's behind m-" just then someone poured tomato sauce from behind. _That bastard!_ I slowly got up and stayed quiet. Ishida stood there laughing at the sick joke. I faked a smile, "So this was planned?" _There are probably two guys in back of me. I only have a chance with one and I'm taking it._ I quickly grabbed Ishida and pulled him down to the floor. I sat on top of him and started swinging at his girly face.

The two guys came and pulled me up. The other blond helped Ishida up, "Are you ok Yamato?"

"No one gets away with anything," the brunette stated.

"Hey, hey!" A familiar voice came towards me. It was Daisuke.

"What happened to you?" Ken said as he placed his tray on the table. Shiro did the same.

"Why don't you loser brains leave us alone all right? Or else, I won't be happy and your face will be all ruined by the end of today," Daisuke backed me up.

"Let's go guys," the brunette said as they left the scene.

I looked at Shiro and he was smiling. "What's so funny Shiro?" I raised my voice.

Shiro covered his grin and replied, "You look like Daisuke."

I glanced at Daisuke and he was still staring at the guys that left. I then turned my attention to Ken and he was looking to the floor smiling. _I guess I do_.

"Hey Taichi, I'll go with you to the lunch line so those guys won't bug you," Daisuke insisted.

"It's all right, I need to clean up. Thanks anyways. I'll come back in a while," I said as I left the table and headed to my dorm room. _So your name is Yamato? Ok, just be careful _Yamato,_ I'll think of ways to get you back. Just watch me..._

Once I got to my room, I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. The bathroom was covered with the scent of tomato sauce. I looked in the mirror and all I saw was a _hot_ guy with his hair all down. I studied my hairstyle and it looked kind of messy looking. _Sweet...it would so definitely get the girls attention or in that case, guys._ Thinking of guys liking me gave me the chills. _If it comes to that, so be it. No one can resist me._

I got out of the room and was heading towards the water fountain to take a sip of water. I then heard footsteps coming to my direction. "Mr. Yagami?"

I backed away from the fountain and gazed up at a man with a beard. "What do you want?"

He was shocked by my rudeness and replied, "Is that the way to talk to the principal?"

It took me by surprise, "Oops...so...what _do _you want?"__

"I see you don't get it but anyhow, please meet me in my office," with that, the bearded guy left.

I followed him to his office and soon came across a door that led to the place of the meeting. He opened the door and signaled for me to enter first. I did so with my eyes looking at the floor.

"Please have a seat next to Mr. Ishida."

Mr. Who? I looked up at the blond who seemed to be glaring at me. I sat next to Yamato and asked the principal, "So what's up?"

The bearded man took a seat at his chair and sighed, "Why don't you tell me what's up?"

"_Well_, I wasn't the one who asked to be here."

"Idiot," I heard Yamato whisper behind his hand.

I glared at him, "Hi Yamato, I didn't see your feminine body sitting there."

"Enough, I heard what happened in the cafeteria today. You, Ishida Yamato, poured tomato sauce on Taichi. And you, Yagami Taichi, you restrained him down and punched him. What do you think I thought of when the fellow students told me that information?"

"That Yamato wears a bra?"

I could sense Yamato glaring at me coldly. The principal tried to hold back his laughter, "I haven't taught my students to get along to be _exact_," he corrected me.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Hey I just moved in yesterday."

The principal started getting an idea. _Ohh, no._ "I'm afraid you are right Taichi." He glanced at Yamato, "Mr. Ishida, you are now in charge to show Mr. Yagami here the whole school and our activities."

Yamato stood up, "What?! I don't want to be near this freak."

I smiled to myself, _all I have to do is be near him and he'll blow up._ "I think that is a _brilliant_ idea."

He glared at me and took off. "Thank you Mr. Yagami; it is isn't it?"

Sure... I left the room and looked around the halls for Yamato. I laughed at the idea. "I think Taichi is getting insane," I heard Shiro's voice.

I turned around and saw the guys there. "Hey guys."

"Where were you? You said that you were going to clean up?" Daisuke asked.

"I did but the principal pulled me into his office."

"What happened?" Ken asked as he crossed his arms.

"He wants Yamato to be my guide and all. Just so we could get along."

None of the guys said anything. I sort of hated the idea but then again, it was a good way to make Yamato mad. "Bummer," Shiro said. We all glanced at him with an expressionless face.

So there you go guys. Like it? Love it? Or should I stop writing? Pleasseeeeee review!!! :]

Lugga


	2. Payback

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Yamato and Taichi would be all over each other! :] Okay, Barbie and Ken are mention in this chapter, not the first...so, I do not own Barbie and Ken.

A/N: This chapter is longer than the first. Aren't you happy? :) I won't talk much so you can get more reading done.

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 2: Payback

Today was Wednesday and my friends and I decided not to go to class. We all stayed over at my room and just chilled. "Hey Shiro, pass the chips," Daisuke said with his mouth full of sandwiches.

Shiro gave Daisuke the bag of chips and started going back to his own food. Ken sat on my bed with a salad and water. I stared at Ken and his so-called food, "Is that your meal?" I asked.

Ken looked up and simply said yes. _No wonder this guy is a stick._ Daisuke replied, "I can't even eat that healthy. I need to give you my manual of which food is good and which food is bad. But I understand that you have to keep that girlish figure," Daisuke winked at Ken.

Ken's pale skin soon turned a bright red. _I wonder if Ken is a..._ "Hey Ken...do you think Daisuke is attractive?"

"Yeah, his tanned skin gives him that exotic thing going on," Ken answered without realizing what he just said.

The room fell silent for a long while. Ken turned redder than before while Daisuke had his mouth open, exposing all the food mixed together to form a colorful chunk. _Yup, he is._ I kept switching my view from Ken to Daisuke. Both were looking at each other, none dared to blink.

"Wow that's something," Daisuke broke the silence of the room.

Ken looked away, embarrassed to show his face. "It's ok to have a crush from the group Ken," Shiro tried to make him feel better. Now all the attention turned towards Shiro. He quickly said, "I mean for him, not for me. I am not what you think I am."

I moved my lips in a way to form the word "sure."

"I thought my tan gave me a dark look," Daisuke said as he had no clue what Ken _actually _meant. "...Wait! You mean Ken likes me? That's...odd." Ken got up and left the room.

"What did you do Daisuke?"

"I'll be back you guys." He got up and walked out of the room.

(Daisuke's point of view) 

I left the guys behind and started searching the halls for Ken. "Man Ken, why do you have to leave so far? You know your long legs take you to farther places."

I then passed by a hallway and saw Ken walking towards the cafeteria. "Wait up Ken!" I ran in his direction and saw that he was a bit embarrassed. "Ken!"

He stopped in his tracks and asked, "What do you want Daisuke?"

I made my way to stand in front of him. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't care what you think. I don't like you and you don't like me."

"Then why did you leave the room? I know there was a reason for all this. Just tell me, do you or do you not?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I don't."

"Oh you can't believe how relieved I am. I almost had a heart attack." Ken glared at me and took off. "You liar, you do."

"I don't; get it through your thick skull."

I caught up to with him and took a hold of his arm, "Don't lie to me. Ken, I need to know; I'll be cool with it."

"If I tell you, would you leave me alone?"

"Sure."

He took a deep breath, "...I do. Now please, let go of my arm."

"Wow, that's...pretty awesome. I lied, I'm not going to let go."

"C'mon Daisuke, you thinking that's pretty awesome? You're not even gay or bi."

"True, true but I know this for a fact, both sexes dig me."

Ken chuckled, "Just because I like you; that does not mean all guys think you are attractive."

"Let's go back. I'll get use to the whole liking thing."

I dragged Ken back to Taichi's dorm room and caught Taichi and Shiro sneaking out of my room, carrying one of my boxers. "What are you doing?"

They jumped up and Taichi just blurted out, "Shiro convinced me."

Shiro quickly turned his gaze at the brunette, "You liar, you were the one that came up with the idea to put Daisuke's boxers in Ken's drawer." I blushed as Ken concealed his smile behind his hand. _You'll like that wouldn't you?_ I thought.

(Taichi's point of view) 

.

A few hours passed and it was time for lunch. We all agreed to go there and eat whatever they offered. I led the way to our table and took a seat. "I'll stay with you Taichi, so that s/he won't bother you."

"Thanks but I could take care of myself."

"Right..." I heard Daisuke say once the three of them left the table.

I sat down and buried my face within my arms. _This school is so boring...there's nothing to do whatsoever. There are only guys to look at and I'm not into them. _I sighed, "Where are the girls when you need them?"

"They're all like a mile or two away," I heard someone say.

"Just my luck, I would've at least had fun if they were next door. You won't believe the trouble I'll go through."

"I can imagine it. You'll get spotted easily with that hair of yours."

"Yeah..." I looked up and saw Yamato sitting across from me with his arms crossed. "When did you get here?"

"Like a minute ago."

"Get away from me, you have no reason to be here," I said with my eyes focusing on him.

He leaned in towards me and whispered, "I do. Remember about the conversation we had with the principal yesterday? Well, he is making sure I am talking to you and stuff. And if you look behind me, he is standing four tables away from us. So yeah, I do have a reason." He sat back at his normal position.

I looked behind him and saw the guy standing there with his arms behind his back, smiling at me. "And why are you so worried? Aren't you one of those _almighty _guys that don't give a damn about anything?"__

"I forgot to mention that we also had a little chat today in the morning. He said if I don't do the whole thing with you and try to be more...you know, he'll make sure I don't participate for the Talent Show."

"So _that's_ your weakness...I wonder how you will react if I tell the hairy guy that you were threatening me?"

Yamato raised his voice, "If you do, you won't believe what things I'll do to you."

"Are you trying to seduce me? I'm flattered but I'm that type of guy."

He glared at me, "No you idiot. Well, my job here is done." He got up and said, "Don't think this little talk changes anything."

"All right," I simply said as Yamato left the table and headed in the direction of the old guy. "I wonder what his talent is?" I chuckled a bit, "Maybe his talent is being the best drag queen." I laughed some more.

"What are you laughing about?" I heard Shiro's voice came between my thoughts.

"Nothing, just that Blondie here is doing what the beast is saying."

All three of the guys just stared at me. "And do you see them now?" Daisuke asked as all three of them sat down.

"They left."

"Sure..." Ken said slowly.

__

Poor Yamato...you and your pretty boy looks. "I'll be back, my turn to get my lunch." I stood up and walked around the table to get to the line. I gazed around the cafeteria and spotted Yamato with the other blond and the brunette sitting on the opposite side of the room. He was laughing with his friends to what appears to be a joke that the brunette had said.

__

Look at those perfect white teeth, you could spot them a mile away. And his hair, prickly and clean. His eyes, intense and deep. And why am I still staring at him? ...Ohhhhhhh, no, I hate him even more. I soon got my tray and headed back to my table. Daisuke was talking to Ken and Shiro was peacefully eating his pasta. I took a seat and tried to hear what Daisuke was saying. It went something like this, "Hey Ken, where's your Barbie?"

Ken rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you mean where's my Ken?"

He thought about it. "That's right"

"Sorry Daisuke but that tease won't affect me any more."

"Tell me again why you like me?"

The dark haired boy sighed, "Because you have the perfect body, and you're fun to be around."

"I like the first thing you said, not the second."

Sick, too lovey-dovey. Wait...when did Daisuke care so much on what a guy thinks of him? Need to ask? Definitely. "When did you care so much on what a guy thinks of you?" I asked as I took a bite of my burger.

He turned to glance at me, "Since I found out that Ken likes me."

"I shouldn't have told him, he kept asking me during the lunch line why I like him," Ken commented.

"Hey, I enjoy those words."

"I thought you like girls Daisuke."

"I do but earlier today I realized that Ken is _like _a girl." Ken hit Daisuke on the arm. "I mean, I need to experience with both genders," he lied and winked at me.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Sure, I don't really care. Just as long as someone likes me, then I'm there."

"That's cool."

"What if an old guy likes you?" Shiro asked as he joined the conversation.

Daisuke thought about it, "Whoa, I didn't think of that. I guess...wait, no, that would be too weird. So far Ken is the only guy that likes me and I'm satisfied with that."

Ken blushed with embarrassment and turned away. "Someone is getting the butterflies," I said.

Daisuke turned his attention to the dark haired boy who was sitting next to him. He smiled, "Sorry about that little statement."

Shiro tried to get a peek of Ken. "C'mon Shiro, let's leave Ken and Daisuke alone."

"Fine." We got up and dumped our trays to the nearest trashcan and walked out of the cafeteria. "Will you ever like a guy if he likes you?" He asked as we roamed the halls.

"Right now I'm not thinking about it but if it comes to that, I'll probably have to think it through," I said as I put my hands in my pant's pocket.

"I doubt any of the guys would like me."

I looked at him, "You would like to experience it?"

"I guess...well as you can see, no girls like me. So I might as well see where I could go with guys."

"All right, I get you." We entered a new hall, "Let's change the subject. Whose room are we going to crash tonight?"

"I guess mine since we stayed in your room when we first got here."

"Excellent." Both of us stopped by a trophy case and decided to have a look.

"Look there, there's a guy here who has the highest GPA in the whole school," Shiro pointed.

I read the trophy, "'Tachikawa Leon '" I laughed, "You might have a little competition Shiro."

He looked away, "I guess, even though I had that record at our old school for three years in a roll."

I glanced at another one and it said, 'Ogita Akira...1st Place...Best Craziest Drummer.' I moved on to the next one, 'Takaishi Takeru...1st Place...Killer Bass Player.' There was another one next to it, 'Ishida Yamato...1st Place...Unbeatable Guitarist/Vocals.' _Ok, too much exaggeration._ _I guess Yamato has a band or something. That explains why he is doing this whole thing that the bushy guy asks him to do so he won't miss the Talent Show._

"Let's leave, I don't like this Leon guy," Shiro said as he walked away furiously.

I followed him and said, "It's ok Shiro, you'll at least get one trophy."

"Thanks Taichi for making that much better."

I laughed, "Sorry." We went around a corner and I was suddenly pulled inside a classroom. "What the-" I finally realized that I was dragged in. Soon a blind fold went over my eyes and then my arms were tied. I heard footsteps walking towards the door and locked it.

Shiro banged on the door, "Taichi?"

"What do you want?" The footsteps came towards me and stopped in front of me. "Let me go you jerk!"

"If you scream, you'll regret it."

"Yamato?"

"Luckily you are alone; I left your friend out there."

"What do you mean 'luckily'?"

"Taichi? Are you ok?" Shiro called out.

"Because if he was here, we'll probably have to treat him with the same treatment."

My eyes widen behind the blind fold. "You're not alone?"

"I brought my brother and my friend. Takeru, untie the blind fold."

Soon the cloth came off my face and I could see the whole thing. Yamato was sitting on top of a desk in front of me while Takeru, the other blond, was walking away from me. The brunette was standing by the wall close to the door.

"Akira, make sure no one comes our way with a key," Yamato told him.

"All right."

"What are you going to do to me?" I glared at the boy sitting on the desk.

"I don't know."

"Taichi! I'll be back, I'm going to get Daisuke and Ken," I heard Shiro run off.

"By the time he's here, we'll be gone," Akira laughed.

"What?"

Yamato smiled, "Ignore him, he doesn't know what he is saying."

"Yeah, I really believe you."

"Yamato, we have to make this quick, the teacher for this class will be back in a few minutes," Takeru reminded him.

"Akira, Takeru, take Taichi here to the boy's locker room." Both of the guys chuckled and grabbed a hold of me. "But first, let me tape up his mouth," Yamato took out the tape and walked to my direction.

"You son of a bitc-" The tape covered my mouth.

The two guys lifted me up and Yamato unlocked the door. They quietly left the room and headed for the boy's locker room. _Stay calm, I'll get them back. I promise I'll get them back._ We arrived at the place shortly and soft laughter came out of the guys. "We're here," Yamato said as he opened the door for us to enter. We went in and I was forced to sit down on the benches.

"Ok, here's the deal. If you try to fight back, we'll hang you up on the locker with nothing to cover your skin." Akira then said, "That means you'll be naked. And if you don't, we'll still hang you up but only your boxers to cover that cough-cough." He turned to Takeru, "Got the scissors?"

"Yup," he handed him the object.

I looked around for Yamato but he was nowhere to be seen. _Where is that little bastard?_ The brunette was standing behind me, cutting my overly exaggerated hair. Chunks of hair fell here and there. I tried my best to keep still and not to get up and start kicking some butt. Soon they were done and Akira said, "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Takeru chuckled, "Hurry, let's get him on the locker."

Hands went everywhere; NOT exactly everywhere if you are thinking wrong. Akira took off my shirt and stated, "You keep it fit?"

I nodded, _Yeah, I do. I thought it could get me some ladies._

Takeru took off my shoes and socks and threw them in the trashcan. Akira unzipped my pants and slid them down. "I hope this isn't turning you on. I'm not like that."

An idea rose to my head, _A great way to start a rumor._

The two guys dragged me to a locker and with the rope around my wrist, they used it for hanging me up with a nail. "Hurry, we have to go," Takeru said as he fled the scene.

"Sorry about the whole situation. Smell you later." He left.

__

What to do now? P.E. doesn't start for like an hour or two later.

Later that day, an announcement went over the intercom, "Sorry for the interruption; students, there will be no P.E. today, due to the illness of the coach. We hope for him to get well. That is all." There was a click.

"Great, I'm stuck here." I banged on the locker. "I'll just have to wait till the guys find me. By now they should have found me." I sighed, "I hate this school."

"Taichi, are you in here?" Shiro's voice came from behind the door.

I looked quickly in the direction of the door, "Hurry, get me down!"

"Hey, Daisuke and Ken, I found him."

I heard footsteps arrive at the door. "Close your eyes and you better not peek!" I yelled.

The guys came in with their hands covering their eyes. Except for Daisuke, for being so slow, he walked in as if he didn't hear me. He saw me and quickly waved his hands back and forth. "Whoa, whoa, Taichi."

I glared at him. "Didn't you hear me?"

He turned away, "I think I didn't"

I sighed, "Well you might as well look. Can you get my clothes?"

Daisuke walked over to the pile of clothes and handed it to me. "Shiro, help me get Taichi down."

Shiro came my way, still had his eyes closed, and helped me down. "Thanks man," I said as I rapidly put on my shirt and pants. "Ken, can you please get me my shoes and socks? They're in the trashcan by the entrance. You could look now."

Ken uncovered his eyes and went to retrieve my belongings. Daisuke replied, "Don't tell me, Yamato did this?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your hair?" Shiro asked pointing to the missing portion of hair.

"Yamato's friends cut it," I said as I put on my socks and shoes.

"C'mon," Daisuke wrapped his arm around my neck, "you need a shower."

We got back to my room and I took a fast shower. When I came out, Daisuke had a blueprint of the whole school on the coffee table. Shiro and Ken were sitting around the map. "What are you doing?"

Daisuke glanced up from his plan, "We are making a plan to how to get Yamato and the others."

I dried up my short hair with the towel, "And where did that blueprint come from?"

"I don't know, there's no time to explain but right now, let me teach you the trick that we are going to do to the blonds and the other dude." I sat down on the floor and gazed at the map. "Ok, here's what we got but first we need to know what rooms they all sleep in."

"I could cover that," I volunteered.

"All right then. For Yamato, we were thinking about giving him a little makeover." He quietly whispered, "Like dying his hair a girlish color." He squinted his eyes. "This is going to be so sweet!"

"Ok, ok...good so far."

"Pretty much of a pink color," Daisuke continued, "Ken could get the paint since he has art class but one that doesn't come off."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said with a voice somewhat of a retail dealer. He stood up and grabbed a pillow from the bed. "All right, let me demonstrate. Say this pillow is the paint, right? And imagine this room is Yamato's room. Once we know what room he is in, we would make our move once he leaves the room." He walked over to the door and said, "This is what my sister did to me several times but this is not as dangerous as hers is. Ok, when we get to his room, we will open the door slightly. Just a little open so he could be able to push the door in order to have more room. We will then put the paint on top of the door." Daisuke grabbed a nearby chair and stood on top of it. He placed the pillow on top of the door. "You see, the wall and the door helps the pillow stay up. If we could do that, maybe the paint could stay up as well." He looked at Ken, "Ken, can you go outside? You are the only one who could fit through this small space."

"Very funny Daisuke," he got on his feet and made his way to the outside.

"Ok, now push the door open."

Ken did so and the pillow fell on his head. "Nice..." I said.

"And that's how Yamato will get pink all over his hair. The paint will spill and he would be a flower."

Ken sat back down, "I'll get the paint tonight."

"Not bad, I like it. But how are we going to get Takeru and Akira?"

"Those are the other guys? Well we haven't gone that far," Daisuke said as he nervously pulled his shirt's collar.

I started thinking and the words from Akira came back to me, I_ hope this isn't turning you on. I'm not like that._ A grin crawled up my face. "I got it."

The guys paid close attention, "Shoot," Daisuke said.

"We could start a rumor that Akira likes Takeru. How we should do that? Well, we could secretly put a sleeping pill in both of the guy's drinks. Then, we put Takeru in Akira's room, both sleeping with each other. You know, to make it seem as though they are-"

"Drunk?" Daisuke asked clueless.

I sighed, "You other two know what I'm talking about right?" Shiro and Ken nodded. "Well we do that and we could put like an arm on the other guys stomach, waist, you name it. After that, take pictures and put them on the walls of the school."

All the guys liked the idea, "Awesome," they replied.

"Ken, you get the paint," Daisuke said.

"I'll get the room numbers."

"I'll try to find some sleeping pills," Shiro replied.

"Then that leaves me with the pictures."

__

Time for some pay back...

**__**

To be continued...

A/N: Well, there you go. Review!!!

****

-Lugga


	3. Revenge Is So Sweet

****

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Barbie, and "La Primavera" by Sandro Botticelli. If I owned Digimon, Yamato would be mine!

A/N: I'll be starting school tomorrow and I'm feeling nervous. When do you all start school? Anyways, I'm going to have a hard time finding time to write the fic since I have practice after school for the football season. If you're curious, I'm in band and I play the flute. Anyways, if any of you have ideas for the fic, feel free to e-mail me at I think this fic is turning out more DaiKen than Taito. -- sigh What do you think? But don't fear, Taito is near!!!!! ---I know, it sounds corny. --

Now I'm going to do what I always wanted to do, REPLY TO REVIEWS!!!!!!!

SnakeMistress: I would imagine Taichi's hair .. like.... shorter? lol! If I have to give you a mental image... let's say his hair is shorter without all the spikes. Like that messy look that is fashionable these days. Do you think Yamato looks like Alex Band? Do you know who he is?

yamatoforever: Thanks for the review! I would imagine that messy look that is fashionable. [Read above]. Anddddd for the reason why Yamato dislikes Taichi so much would be answered in this chapter!!!

Beetle: Hehe! I like your name. :D I'm glad you're having so much fun! ;)

babymar-mar: I feel sorry for Takeru, too. : Thanks for the review!! Next chapter is up!!

Alea: So, you really did this to your sister? That's funny! I was going to do the shampoo thing in this chapter. I just decided to go against it on my last chapter and you will see why. Anyways, the thing with the door, my older sister used to do this to me when I was younger and it was totally fun. :)

Momo-chan: OMG!! Hugs Thanks!!! You made my day! Jumps with joy Whoohoo! I got my #1 fan!!! I'll keep writing, don't worry. :]

Splash-Yaoiluv: Thanks! :)

Redvind: You will find out why Yamato hates Taichi so much. Everything in due time. :] Remember, this is Taito/ Yamachi. For some reason,... I think I do better writing Kensuke/ DaiKen. shrugs.

Minnermon: Yes, Tai is sooooo loveable! hugs Tai About Tai being bi.... Cough keep reading and find out! ;)

Tyson FoxFlame: I'm sooOOOooo happy you took the time to send a review! I love your fics!

yoko kikiou: That's cool that you love it! :] Thanks!!!

Garnet999: LMFAO!! What does Lugga mean? Well.... my older sister calls me that since... Homer Simpson reminds her of me. -- She said Homer and I act the same way. So, when Homer came out of Moe's, he was singing and he said lugga. It was cute. So, to answer your question, I don't know what it means. :]

Neo-chan: Hellooooo!! I know!!! How dare they do that to Tai!!!! Evil, am I??? evil grin I will continue, don't worry. ;)

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Wow, cool name! :p Thanks for reviewing!

Another World: Thanks for reviewing!!! :] Next chapter is up!

Yamachi Water Violet: Thank you!! I like your name. I used to have a nickname similar to yours. It was RedViolet. :)

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. It makes me feel so good that people actually like my story. If I fail to mention you, I'm sooOOOoo sorry!! Everyone must remember, this is my FIRST fic. I'm totally nervous!!!!! Be gentle... puppy eyes LOL! Bye! Lugga vanishes

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 3: Revenge Is So Sweet

(Yamato's point of view)

_FLASHBACK_

It was the middle of March when my friends and I decided to go into the principal's office to find files on some kid. Why you might ask? This kid thought it was funny to mess with my mind ever since the day he found out I had a small crush on him. He shouldn't have done that because now I am going to have to spill all his personal secrets.

"Guys, just forget about the whole deal, all right?" my brother beg us not to do it.

"Hey Yamato, make sure your brother still has a clean diaper," Akira said as he led the way to the office.

Takeru glared at him as I shrugged my shoulders and followed Akira. We stopped in front of the door and heard people talking on the other side.

Akira turned to look at me, "We can't go in; someone's in there."

All three of us put our ear on the door and heard this, "'We are glad to have all four of you here.'"

We then heard footsteps coming our way. Akira's eyes widen, "Hide!" he whispered.

We hid behind plants and shelves; anything that would keep us out of sight. The door opened and four guys came out. "Have you ever heard so much BS from someone?" a Mahoney haired teen said.

There was a brunette, the Mahoney-haired guy, a red head, and a dark haired guy. The brunette smiled, "Shut Daisuke." I studied him.

"I can't believe you talked me into it..." the red head complained as they left the scene. I kept staring at the brunette and felt a little nervous. _Wow. He's cute..._ _Wait, what am I thinking?_

The principal came out and sighed, "I have to keep an eye on the Motomiya boy," he left.

__

Who was the brunette?

"Come on let's go," Akira said as he got up and walked inside the office. Takeru followed and I still remained in my spot.

__

Stop thinking about this! I got up, "Wait, I got a better idea."

They came out, "For real?" Akira had a smile on his face.

"Let's go pay the newcomers a visit." I said.

My brother glared at me, "Why the sudden change? What about Isao Kashima? I thought you wanted him to pay hell for insulting you? "

__

Insulting me? Oh.. yeah, I forgot. Takeru and Akira don't know the real reason why I want to get Isao back. "I'll get him later. But first, I think this would be more fun..." I lied. _And by doing this, it will make me realize I am not attracted to the brunette._

"Nice, nice, I like it," Akira said in a calm way, "Now we could switch places; you could take my place as the number one bad kid on the principal's _bad _list."

I ignored him, "Let's get going." We left the place and headed to the cafeteria.

PRESENT DAY __

I was walking towards the art class to finish some work. While roaming the halls, I passed by some guy who was heading in the opposite direction. I quickly turned around and saw that Taichi guy going to the office. He appeared to be humming a song that I didn't recognize. _What is he doing?_ I wanted to follow him to see what he was up to, but at the last second, decided against it.

Since Taichi and the rest of his gang arrived at school, I couldn't get my eyes off him. The first thought I had of him was 'Wow. He's cute.' I knew this was not normal, well... it's not normal according to society. I tried to ignore him but he somehow knows how to tick me off. And by ticking me off, he has caught my attention. This is not the first time I had a crush on a guy. My first crush was on that jerk Isao. Taichi is the first guy since Isao that I can't get out of my head.

I arrived shortly and stepped inside the classroom. No one was in the room. The room was decorated with paintings of people, objects and animals. There was even an imitation of the famous "La Primavera" by Botticelli. "This is no good...I forgot I had no work to do." I sighed. I glanced around the room and saw nothing that caught my attention.

"There you are Yamato!" Someone yelled loudly while slapping their hand on my back.

__

Ouch... "Hi, Akira..."

He smiled at me, "Why weren't you there when we got Taichi? Takeru was not a cool person to be around with if you want to have fun. He's like my mom."

__

Why wasn't I there? "He could be like that sometimes." I said.

Akira stepped away from me and stood in front of me. "Yeah...we need to lighten him up." He picked up a piece of clay and examined it.

"Well, I'm heading out." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Stop!" A voice yelled behind me. Startled, I stayed in my tracks. "You didn't answer me."

I slowly turned my body to where Akira was. "I didn't?" I asked.

The brunette placed the clay down carefully on the table. "No, you didn't. So why weren't you there?"

"I, um, I had other stuff to do." _Like I'm going to tell him why I wasn't there_.

He crossed his arms, "And what would that be?"

__

Man, why does he have to be so nosy? "I wrote a new song and the principal wanted to check if the song was clean from profanity, you know to check if it had cussing."

Akira's eyes widen, "Oh crap, I forgot about the talent show. Hey Yamato, we need to set up a practice so Takeru and I can get this new song of yours ready before the Talent show." Akira made his hands into fists and made an imitation of drum playing. "I'll go find Takeru and tell him about the new song." As Akira made his way to the door he turned around, "By the way, when did you find time to write a song with all your classes?"

"Last night, I couldn't sleep." I answered in a matter-of-factly tone. Satisfied with the answer, the brunette left.

"Taichi..." I whispered. Akira does not need to know that the song I wrote is about Tai.

On my way out, I bumped into a dark haired guy. I gazed at him and noticed that he was one of Taichi's friends. He glared at me knowing that he must have seen Akira leaving this room. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do nothing to your precious Taichi." The dark-haired guy raised an elegant eyebrow and made his way through the left side of the classroom.

"Everywhere I look, I see weirdoes." I whispered out loud.

The dark-haired teen turned and gave me a questioning glare, which quickly turned into a impish grin. "Everywhere?" He asked, his voice quite feminine.

"Don't give me that crap, Barbie." I said as I took my leave of him and entered the hallway.

As I walked down the corridor, I heard a voice call out behind me, "Wait!" I hesitated but eventually turned around and saw him race up to me.

"What do you want, fairy?" I snapped. _I'm unusually crabby today. Maybe it's because Akira was questioning me._

"Well, first you could stop with the name-calling. My name is Ken."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever..."

"What's up with you and Taichi? He never did anything to you and your friends."

I stared at him, "Nothing, I just don't..." I trailed off pondering why I picked on him the first time. _Tan skin, earth-defying hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Mmmm, chocolate..._.

"Go on..." His voice brought me back to reality.

Startled, I fired back, "Who are you to ask me questions?"

"..." His eyes went wide, completely shocked with my sudden mood change.

"You're wasting my time." I said as I passed by and gave him a light shove.

(Daisuke's P.O.V) 

I stood in front of the Photography class and noticed that a class was taking place. I glanced inside and... no teacher! "Just my luck!" I grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned it. I opened the door and walked inside. The students in the classroom glanced up at the masculine male model standing at the door and none of them said a word. _Sketching a male model, cool! _I gazed around the room and finally spotted a camera at the far right end of the room. I headed in the direction of the object and picked it up. The camera had film in it already, "Someone desperately wanted me to take this camera," I whispered. I walked to the door and went outside. I closed the door behind me and said, "This is easier than I thought."

I soon heard humming coming around the corner. "Oh no! Need to hide, need to hide." I quickly ran in a small circle and went behind a trashcan. The person came closer and it was ...Taichi. _Phew...that was close._ I jumped out, "Hey!"

Taichi got scared and instantly swung a fist in my direction. Luckily, instinct took over. I barely dodged the punch. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you were Akira and the rest of the gang," he said as he slowly regains his composure.

"So, did you get it?" Daisuke asked ignoring the mention of Akira's name.

"Yup, got it all here," Taichi pulled out a sticky pad note and showed me the numbers. "Takeru and Akira share the same room." Taichi moved his eyebrows suggestively. "God must really love us." Taichi smiled and blew a kiss towards heaven.

I let out a laugh. "Same with the camera, it had film in it already." I showed him the camera.

"Well, let's meet up with Shiro and Ken. Hopefully they got the stuff." Taichi said as we left to find Koushiro and Ken.

(Taichi's P.O.V) 

We all got together in my room, ready to take action. I immediately grabbed some candy I had in my drawer and carefully placed the pills inside. Daisuke sat on his bed and said, "About Yamato-"

"That reminds me, I bumped into him in the art class," Ken interrupted as he went ahead and started mixing the paint.

"Did he see what you were doing?" I asked quickly as I glanced up.

"No." Ken replied.

"About Yamato-" Daisuke started to say while looking at Ken struggling with the paint.

"That's good." I answered.

"About Yamato-" Daisuke got up and headed in Ken's direction to lend a hand.

Shiro looked up from his laptop and sighed, "So when are we going to do this?"

I answered, "Once Akira and Takeru eat the candy. Then we could take action." We then heard a _slap_ and Shiro and I looked at Ken and Daisuke. We caught the guys in an _unusual _position. Daisuke had his arm around Ken's shoulder to help him with the paint. Daisuke was rubbing his hand as Ken walked away with the paint.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I, I was just-" Daisuke stuttered and changed the subject, "You guys weren't listening to me!"

Shiro and I exchanged glances.

"Like what I was trying to say earlier, Yamato might suspect something to happen anytime soon." Daisuke ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should wait a couple of days before we do anything."

Everyone stood quiet thinking of Daisuke's new proposition. "Shiro, when's the Talent Show?" I asked as I finished re-wrapping the candies.

"The end of this week. Why?"

"Remember when we both looked at the trophy case in the hallway?" I asked. Shiro nodded. "Yamato plays guitar, Takeru plays the bass and Akira plays the drums." Ken and Daisuke looked up at us from where they were at.

"They have a band." Ken assumed precisely.

"Yes. Maybe we could do it right before they get on stage." I ran a hand through my newly clipped hair, courtesy of Akira. I snapped my fingers as a thought dawned on me. "We could put the paint/dye thingy inside the shampoo! They have to take a shower before the Talent Show!"

Everyone looked at each other with a smile spread across their face. "God, I love school." Daisuke whispered what was on everyone's mind.

(Yamato's P.O.V) 

"That's a wrap." I said as I started taking the guitar strap off my shoulder and placing my blue guitar in its case.

"That song is cool!" Akira jumped from behind the drum set and landed magically between Takeru and I.

"You should be more careful Akira." Takeru said moving a loose strand of blond hair away from his eye. "You act like an idiot sometimes."

"Don't get your panties all scrunched up Takeru. I know how to take care of myself." Akira answered back heatedly obviously annoyed with Takeru's paranoia.

Takeru and Akira glared at each other. "Knock it off you two. You're acting like a married couple." I said.

Takeru blushed and Akira broke eye contact and brought his attention to me. "We're not a couple."

"Sure." I said as I brought them to me placing my arms around them. "Let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving."

(Akira's P.O.V.) 

[Couple of days later: 2 HOURS BEFORE THE TALENT SHOW]

__

Is it me or is it breezy inside my room? I slowly woke up from the sleep and took in a deep breath. _That was good..._ I opened my eyes and gazed at the clock next to my bed. _5:00 P.M. Almost time for the show._ I looked to my left and saw an unknown shape under the covers. "What the-"

I then picked up the covers gradually and saw Takeru there, sleeping peacefully. I gasped and pulled down the covers, "What is he doing on my bed?" I suddenly noticed my chest was exposed. My eyes widen, "No!" I whispered loudly. I picked up the covers once again and looked at my lower half of my body. I quickly pulled them down, "Whoa..."

(Yamato's P.O.V.) 

(1 HOUR BEFORE THE TALENT SHOW)

I was getting ready for the Talent Show and I decided to take a shower. _I hope Akira and Takeru don't forget about tonight. _I soon got out of the shower and instantly dried myself with my towel. _I hope Taichi would be there so he could hear the song I wrote._ I wrapped the towel around my waist; still holding on to it with one hand.

I made my way in front of the sink. I looked around the counter for my comb and found it next to my toothbrush. I grabbed it and turned my attention to the mirror. My eyes got blinded by a bright color. I gasped as I dropped the comb and the towel at the same time.

**__**

To be continued....

****

Please review. Believe it or not, it's my main motivator. Yup.

Thanks! :)

Lugga


	4. Dased and Confused

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon and Strawberry-ShortCake.

If any of you have ideas for the fic, feel free to e-mail me at bows Moshi, Moshi. Thanks for all the reviews! kisses everyone Sorry I'm not going to reply to the reviews. It's so late at night and I have to wake up early for school. :D Sorry it took me a long time to update but it's hard to find time to write when you have school and band practice. sigh I'll try to update by this coming weekend. points to story Go ahead and read the story. I need my beauty sleep. ---I'll probably be awake talking to my older sister. -- Baadddd influence. Bye! _Lugga disappears_

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 4: Dazed and Confused

(Ken's P.O.V.)

It was almost time for the talent show when all the guys gathered at Taichi's room. All of them were cracking up of the whole scam. I sat down on the couch and Daisuke followed and took a seat next to me. Taichi was on his bed and Shiro on Daisuke's bed.

"That was awesome!" Taichi exclaimed as he placed his hands on his stomach of the pain he had because of his laughter.

"That was extraordinarily cool!" Shiro narrowed his eyes.

Taichi stopped laughing, "All right, who did what?" He took a breath, "I put the candies on top of Akira's and Takeru's drawer when they weren't there."

Daisuke wrapped his right arm around my shoulder. With his free hand he raised it, "I did the whole _scene_ if you know what I _mean_..." he slowly winked at the other guys. I looked to the ground and smiled.

Shiro asked, "How did you do that?"

He lowered his hand "Let's say," and with an intelligent voice he continued, "...let's just say I'm GOD..." At that exact moment, pillows flew across the room heading Daisuke on the head.

Shiro said, "I was the one who put the paint in the shampoo. I did the whole calculations and measurements to see how much ounces it could hold."

Taichi glanced at the red head, "It's suppose to show the ounces in the front of the bottle."

"I know...after I noticed it was there..." he softly trailed off.

Taichi walked over and sat down next to Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke, I have a plan to rub it in his face," Taichi said referring to Yamato.

Daisuke inched closer, "I'm listening."

"Find some pink hair and take it to the talent show. Then once Yamato goes on stage, show it to him."

"Gotcha," Daisuke agreed.

"Have it ready in a couple of minutes," Taichi replied out loud.

"What am I going to do?" Shiro heard and felt left out.

"Umm...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You just don't want to tell me because I might complain later."

"No...I just don't have anything else in mind."

"Yeah right," Shiro threw him a pillow.

"Hey!" Taichi ran towards Shiro and took him down. They instantly started wrestling.

"So," Daisuke turned his body towards me and had his right leg tucked under his left leg. He continued, "Now we have some alone time," he grinned.

I gazed at the mahogany haired teen, "We aren't alone Daisuke..."

"I know, so?"

"...Uh but Taichi and Shiro are here..."

"And that's what makes it twice as fun," he whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

He ignored me, "Kiss me."

"What?" I raised me voice a bit.

"Shhhh..." he looked at Taichi and Shiro to see if they were listening. Daisuke stared back at me, "On the cheek..."

I studied him as he got prepared for the kiss. _What? Why does he want me to do this?_

"I'm waiting...patiently," Daisuke whispered as he gave me a naughty smile.

I smiled, _he's cute when he is like that..._ I made sure the others weren't looking. Taichi and Shiro were still wrestling and I could hear them take big breaths of air. I faced Daisuke and slowly bend over and planted my kiss on the his cheek. Daisuke turned and caught my mouth with his. My eyes widen, _what the? Why is he doing this?_ I calmed myself down and closed my eyes. I felt his tongue at the front of my mouth. I replied by opening my mouth, letting his tongue gain access.

"AH!" someone screamed. I got scared and broke off the kiss while Daisuke smiled and licked his lips. "Taichi, you idiot, you bit me!" Shiro yelled in pain as he covered his hand with his other non-bitten hand.

The two guys got up and Taichi apologized, "Sorry, sorry...I got carried away. I thought you were winning so I had no choice but to bite you."

Shiro walked towards the door, "I'm going to go get ready for the show, I'll see you later." Shiro left to his room and Daisuke and I exchanged glances.

"He complains a lot..." Taichi turned to us, "C'mon guys, no need to watch the good-looking guy change."

Daisuke said, "Fine," he and I got up. "Well I'm going to change at Ken's place since I know you are going to take forever."

Daisuke walked over to his closet and took out an outfit, "Don't take long, we will need to get front row seats. Plus, I'll have the lock of hair with me. Let's go Ken."

"Bye Taichi," I said as I left the room with Daisuke by my side.

"See ya later!" Taichi called out as he closed the door after us.

(**Akira's point of view**)

I waited patiently for Takeru to get out of the shower. _There is no way I would join him in there._ The scene kept repeating over and over in my head. _I know he wants me to but I'm not like that._ Soon I heard the water turn off. _Finally...we only have forty minutes for the show. Man Takeru, I didn't want none of this. _The door opened and Takeru quickly walked past me, ignoring eye contact.

I was next to get in. I closed the door after me and walked over to the tub. I turned on the water and went right in.

I was done in about fifteen minutes and got out of the bathroom. I spotted Takeru by the closet and picking out an outfit to wear. "So...are you ready for tonight?"

He didn't look at me, "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Cool..." I looked around the room for my clothes. "Do you know where my clothes are at?"

Takeru snapped, "Do you mean you have no clothes on right now?"

I looked at myself to make sure I _did _have clothes on. "I do, I mean I have a towel on."

"Dude!"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door a lot. I was startled as well as Takeru. I walked over to the door and opened it. In came in Yamato with a black beanie on his head. "We need to talk."

My eyes widen, "I didn't do it Yamato!" I said nervously.

"I know what happened..."

Takeru slowly turned his attention to Yamato and me. "Nothing happened brother," Takeru smiled fearfully.

"Something happened..." Yamato kept his gaze at me.

"No really," I said.

"Look!" Yamato said angrily as he took off the beanie.

Phew...that was close. I thought he knew what happened between me and Takeru. I looked at his hair and said, "Why that color?"

"I didn't dye it that color. In fact, I didn't want to dye it at all." He put on the beanie, "I know who did this...it was that Taichi guy." Takeru and I glanced at each other. "Did he do something to you too?" Yamato continued.

"No, no. I guess he didn't do nothing," Takeru replied.

"What are we going to do? I can't perform with Strawberry-ShortCake kind of hair."

"Well, just leave the beanie on until we get you a box of hair dye," Takeru said.

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

I walked cheerfully down the halls with an outfit that I picked for tonight. I decided to stop by at Ken's room to see if he was ready. I stood in front of the door, _should I walk in or knock?_ I reached for the doorknob and turned it. I opened it, "Hey Ken-Hey, HEY!"

There was Ken and Daisuke...kissing on a sofa. They broke it off and Ken got up and left to the restroom. Daisuke smiled at me and placed his arms on the backside of the sofa.

"I don't want to know," I said.

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and stood up, "So are you ready?"

"That's why I came here. Do you have the hair thing?"

"I got it right here in my pocket," he patted the side of his pants to where the hair was located. "Do you have the bottle?"

"Yup, it's in my jacket."

"Let me go get Ken," Daisuke replied as he went to the restroom.

"All right."

Soon the two guys came out and Daisuke had his arm around Ken's shoulder. I could tell Ken was a bit shy and Daisuke didn't care. We left the room and headed to Shiro's room. Once we got there, Daisuke banged on the door, "Hurry up Shiro, we need to get the front row seats!"

The door opened and out came Shiro with a buttoned up red shirt and khaki pants. He closed the door behind him, "Sorry, I couldn't find nothing to wear," he smiled weakly.

"You look nice," Ken replied.

Daisuke gaved him a disgusted look, "You are clearly wrong Ken."

Shiro sighed, "Ah man..."

Ken glared at Daisuke, "You little imp, I was trying to cheer him up."

I chuckled as Daisuke slowly reached the level where we were at, "Oh, OHHH...now that my vision is clearer-"

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Just forget it Daisuke."

I said, "Okay, we are all set. Let's go see the show..."

(Yamato's P.O.V.)

We only have fifteen minutes for the show to start and we are the first ones. I can't go out there, especially if Taichi is there. He'll laugh when he sees me and say that his idiotic plan worked. Laugh all you want Taichi, don't worry, I'll be gentle...

"What songs are we going to perform?" Takeru asked while all three of us were walking backstage.

"We are still going to play the same song that I wrote..." I whispered angrily.

Akira turned to look at me with a questioning face, "Why are you mad?" I glared at him. "Oh, yeah..." he answered his own question.

I stopped walking and had an idea. The others stopped as well and Takeru asked, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember that song we played a year or two ago?" I asked both of them.

"The one that we played and we got an award for it?" Takeru questioned.

Akira replied, "The one that Takeru got stage fright and also ran out the stage?"

Takeru glared at him, "That was because it was my first performance in front of a live audience."

"Do you remember how it goes?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

"I was thinking, if the crowd tonight want an encore, let's play that song...for Taichi..."

My brother and Akira smiled and said, "Bravo."

A man came by, "You are on in ten," he then left.

"Let's go get ready," I said as we made our way on stage to get the equipment prepared. _Let's see how you'll like this Taichi..._

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

We went in the auditorium and got the seats we wanted. "Where should I sit? Where should I sit...I want to sit where Yamato would be standing."

"How about here?" Daisuke said and referred to the spot we were at.

"Okay."

We sat down; Shiro was at the edge, followed by me, then Daisuke, then Ken. Daisuke whispered, "When are we going to pull our stuff out?"

"I'll give you the signal...better yet, do it whenever he sees you."

"Got it."

The lights started to go dim and students quickly headed to their seats._ Let the show begin..._

(Yamato's P.O.V.)

I had the guitar strap on me as well as my brother. Akira sat on his seat and counted softly, "1,2. 1, 2, 3, 4." I started playing on his cue.

The curtain slowly opened and it was still dark. My brother and Akira started playing after a few seconds I began. I gazed around the crowd for Taichi, _Where are you?_ The lights were little by little lighting up. I had no time to look for the brunette, it was time to begin singing...

I quickly looked around for Taichi and finally found him.

_There you are_,... I continued singing.

He was sitting with his friends in the front row but Icouldn't catch Taichi's eye, but I did catch that spiked mahogany haired guy.

He grinned and pulled out a lock of pink hair. _That brat!_ He then put the hair next to his ear and pretended it was his. He gently stroke the hair and I looked away.

After a few seconds,I gazed back at Taichi and this time he was looking at me.I noticed a smirk spread across his face and then I finally saw what he was doing.

Taichi pulled out a bottle of pink hair dye and pointed at it. _He is not going to have that adorable face for so long!_ I looked away.

Once thesong was done and I took off the stage angrily. Akira and Takeru followed me and some other student came out with a microphone, "Okay...let's give it up to the Teenage Wolves with _Lugga"_ Screams and whistling went on and the guy continued, "Next to perform is Dirnt with _Split Tuck_!"

I went down the small stairs headed towards a soda machine. I reached into my pockets for money and put them in the slot. I pressed the soda I wanted and out it came. I reached down and grabbed a hold of it. I opened it and took a sip.

"Hey Yamato, what's wrong?" Takeru ran up to me.

"Did you see that jerk?" I asked.

"Taichi?"

"Him and his dumb-headed friend?"

"Nah, I didn't. Why, what happened?"

I took another sip, "He was making fun of me. Taichi pulled out a bottle of pink dye and was showing it to me. Then his friend pulled out some pink hair and was stroking it. Both of them aroused with sick pleasure."

Akira was walking towards us, "Hey Yamato, what's up?" he was holding nachos in one hand and a soda in the other. He placed the soda down on a table nearby.

I glared at him, "Nothing..."

Takeru replied, "Taichi and his friend made fun of him."

Akira took a bite of a nacho, "Ah, I see. But there is no need to give me that girlish glare."

I turned around and was about to leave but _someone _was in my way. I looked at the person angrily, "What do you want Taichi?"

The brunette leaned against the wall and smiled, "I thought your performance was great." Takeru and Akira both stood behind me and listened.

"Get lost Taichi, I don't want to see you right now."

He got off the wall and walked away slowly, "Okay...I won't be needing this anymore..." he dropped the bottle he had in his jacket into a trash can that was near.

I placed my soda to the side, "I had it," I ran towards Taichi and tackled him down.

"What the?" Taichi said as he automatically held his hands up in defense.

"Holy crap," Akira replied with his mouth stuffed with nachos.

I raised my hand to take a swing but someone pulled my arm back just in time. I turned around to see who it was and it was my brother. "Get off me Takeru," I told him. I pushed Takeru away from me and went back to the brunette who was on the floor.

Akira saw what I did and placed his nachos carefully to the side, "Hey, Hey!" He walked over and helped Takeru up.

I took another swing but was pulled back once again. This time my two arms were tugged back. I looked who was behind me and it was my brother yet again with Akira. "Get off me," I raised my voice.

"Get out of here Taichi," my brother told Taichi who was on the floor.

Taichi got up and took off. My friends let go of me and Takeru complained, "That's enough Yamato, I'm tired of all this. We shouldn't have done anything in the first place."

Akira went back to his nachos, "Takeru is right for once. I think we took it too far, cutting Taichi's hair and all. It was your idea but... I have to admit I had a saying in it as well. " he admitted.

I walked towards my soda and grabbed it. I took another sip and said, "...I'm out of here ." _Taichi always finds ways to tick me off..._ I left Takeru and Akira behind, confused of what just happened.

An hour and forty-five minutes had pasted and I was outside, waiting for the day to finish. I was sitting down on the stairs that was right outside the door. I had the empty soda can on one hand. I thought about what just happened until I noticed someone sat next to me. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a guy there.

"Hi..."

I remained silent.

"Sorry for what I did back there...you were pretty mad."

I ignored him.

"...I was looking for you all over the place. I asked your friends where you were at but they didn't know."

I could tell Taichi was a bit awkward about the whole situation.

"Sorry for all the other stuff I did before."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I whispered.

Taichi looked at me, "Well I guess you want to be alone right now."

"You read my mind..."

Taichi got up and was about to leave but stopped in front of the door, "Can you move please?"

I'm not in your way you dimwit.

"Um..._you _are in myway." Taichi said.

I sighed and turned to look at him, "I'm not in your-" I stopped.

"Hello Yamato, I see you found a new guy to _lust _over," another voice chimed in. I looked up and saw a young guy with black hair and green eyes.

There he was, blocking Taichi's way in order to get inside. I stood up, "What are you doing here Isao?"

Taichi stepped aside, "What do you mean 'lust over'?"

I secretly gasped, _Oh no..._

Isao came towards Yamato and grinned, "He didn't mention it to you? Let me explain."

I kept my eye on him as he walked around me slowly, "Don't you dare."

Taichi was a bit confused, "What's happening?"

"Before you ever came to this school-"

"Don't listen to him Taichi. Every word that comes out of his mouth is a lie."

Isao chuckled, "Very cute Yamato."

"Why are you here Isao?" I said as Taichi remained quiet, eyeing the both of us.

"I decided to pay a visit to you after I noticed you were staring at this guy during your performance from today. I could not help but tell this guy what you are all about."

"What?" I asked, wanting the earth to swallow me up.

"No more interruptions," he stopped in front of me and tried to take off my beanie to stroke my hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Taichi interrupted after he noticed Isao's closeness to me.

Isao was leaning in for a kiss but I pushed him away just in time. "You jerk!"

"Why are you mad at the one you love?" Isao asked.

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

"WHAT?" Taichi was surprised.

Isao glanced at the brunette, "Before you ever came to this school, this golden haired idol once had a crush on me."

Taichi looked at me puzzled, "Yamato?"

"Shut-up..." _This can't be happening_.

"I was all about him, he couldn't keep his eyes off me." Isao gloated.

"Shut-up."

"But now it seems like Yamato has a crush on you after I turned him down."

"That can't be true, right Yamato? You hate me with all your guts." Taichi asked nervously.

Isao chuckled, "What a good actor he is isn't he?"

If only I could run and disappear. "Get out of here Isao."

Isao once again came towards me. "Hey-Hey!" Taichi stood between me and the dark haired teen.

Isao laughed, "He is so protective isn't he Yamato?"

I took a few steps back as Taichi came and stood to my side.

"Where are you going Yama-_chan_?" Isao taunted.

"Don't say that!" I replied as Isao's green eyes still kept their gaze at me while his body took a few steps forward.

"Stay back; don't even come close to him," Taichi defended. Taichi walked and stood in front of me once again.

I studied Taichi, "Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"I owe you." Taichi replied.

"What?"

"Yamato?" Isao called, "Oh where is my Yama-chan." He pushed Taichi a bit just enough to get to me.

I closed my eyes and heard a 'smack'. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Taichi with his fists up and Isao on the floor with his hands to his face. _Did he just...defend me?_ Taichi turned to me, "Let's go."

We both walked inside and I asked, "Why did you just do that?"

"How come you are answering a question with another question?"

"You didn't ask a question," I said.

"Exactly."

"What?" I was confused. A/N: Believe me, even my sister was confused.

"I got to go; I'll see you later," the brunette left quickly without answering my question.

What? Confused, I jogged all the way to the auditorium to meet up with Takeru and Akira.

****

to be continued...

Hello everyone! What do you think? Review pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee! Show me the love! LOL. ;)

****

LUGGA


	5. Why Change?

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and _DOWNFALL _BY: TRUSTCOMPANY. You have to check out this song.

A/N: Okay,... I have this little obsession. LOL. Don't laugh.... but I've been trying to find out which celebrities/people look like the Digi-destined. LMFAO! I was just wondering... who do you think looks like Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke, Ken and Takeru???? For an example... I think Alex Band from _The Calling_ looks like Yamato. :D Feel free to answer in your review! I'm so excited to see whom you all think looks like them... :] Thanks!! (Lugga vanishes).

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 5: Why Change?

(Taichi's point of view)

Okay...what just happened there? One minute I was fighting with Yamato, the next minute I protected him. I quickly went inside the auditorium and spotted my friends by the snack machine. I jogged to where they were at and said, "Sorry I took long..."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "I understand if it was a three flusher."

Oh yeah, I told them that I was going to go to the restroom but instead I went to go find Yamato.

"Ignore Daisuke," Ken said as he looked at Daisuke.

Shiro changed the subject, "The show is going to end at 9 o'clock and the judges are deciding which band is going to win the award."

While the guys were talking, I was thinking about what I did back there. _'How come you are answering a question with another question?'_ _What was I thinking? I didn't even make sense!_

"There are judges?" Daisuke quickly turned to Shiro.

"Yeah, I realized that after I accidentally...threw...trash...at...them."

"How?" Ken asked as he looked around for the judges.

_I got too nervous that Yamato might think something wrong of me...I should forget about it. Maybe Yamato...I don't know. Does he really have a crush on me?_

Shiro explained, "It wasn't too long ago. We were walking to this spot and I thought there was a trash can to our left and I threw my trash without seeing where I was throwing them. But the trash can turned out to be a judge standing alone and holding his clipboard."

If he does, I don't know what I'll do. Nah, that's crazy! There is no way he would have a crush on me because he's a guy right? But then again, there are guys who have...crushes...on other...guys...

I noticed Daisuke turned to look at me, "Why are you so quiet Taichi?"

Is someone talking?

"Uh Taichi?" He repeated again.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at Daisuke, "Yeah, yeah."

Daisuke raised his eyebrow, "What?"

There I go again, not making sense... "I need to go to the restroom," I said as I left the guys and headed towards the restroom.

I heard Daisuke say, "Talk about _unfinished _business."

I then heard a _slap_ and I whispered, "Yeah..."

(Yamato's point of view)

Where's Akira and Takeru? I searched the backstage of the auditorium and no sign of them. I was out of air and decided to sit down by the wall. I let my body drag me down onto the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face. _Why did Taichi do that? Nothing is going to change between us...I hope so... Wait, what am I thinking? Taichi is someone I don't see myself with. But why is this effecting me so much?_

I raised my head and looked around. Still no signs of Akira and Takeru to be found. "I might as well look for Taichi..." I said as I got up and walked to the exit of the stage. I went through a door that led into the auditorium. I searched the place and couldn't find Taichi. I then spotted his friends by the snack machine that was by the entrance of the auditorium. I walked towards them and I could sense that they saw me coming.

"What do you want Yamato?" The mahogany haired guy asked as he studied me from head to toe.

I put my hands in my pant pocket. "I do not want to mess with you right now."

The red head said, "Then what is it that you want? We have nothing to give you."

"And you are..." I asked.

"Shiro," he answered me.

I looked at the guy with mahogany hair, "And you?"

He squinted his eyes, "Dai...suke..." he said very slowly.

I glanced at the other guy who was silent the whole time I arrived. I took out my right hand from the pants pocket and pointed to the teen, "Ken right?"

"Yes..." he whispered.

"Where's Taichi?" I asked the guys.

"He went to the restroom but that was fifteen minutes ago," Shiro replied.

I stared at each one of them for a second. Ken then asked, "Why do you want him?"

"I-I just wanted to-" I couldn't finish the sentence. "I just want a word with him."

Daisuke budded in, "You can't. Who knows what you'll do to him."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. I'm being serious here. I am not going to harm your Taichi okay? I only want to talk to him, that is all."

"I don't trust you," Daisuke said as he crossed his arms. Ken then came close to Daisuke's side and placed a hand on Daisuke's arm.

"Whatever..." I walked away from them and headed to the nearest restroom. I went in once I got there. "Taichi? Are you in here?"

"No..." Someone said from the last stall.

I wanted to chuckle but I was trying to be serious here, "Right..."

"What do you want Yamato?"

I leaned against the sink, "I need to have a talk with you and now is the best time."

"Ha, sure," he laughed, "You probably have your friends ready for me outside the restroom. You people don't let me take a piss in peace."

"Seriously Taichi, I don't have no one outside."

He flushed the toilet and unlocked his stall. He walked over to one of the several sinks that were there and he washed his hands. "So..."

"Why did you defend me?" I asked.

His eyes widen, "I pitied you."

"That's odd...then why did you get nervous and left quickly after I asked you?"

Taichi turned off the water and grabbed three paper napkins to dry his hands. The brunette headed to the trashcan and threw them in. He said, "I didn't want my friends to worry about me."

"Ha, either you are telling the truth or you are the biggest liar there is."

"What are you trying to get out of me? The truth?"

"Well that's pretty obvious."

"Well, you got the truth. Now time for me to ask some questions. Did you actually have a crush on that guy?" Taichi asked referring to Isao.

Oh no... I bit my lip and whispered, "Well... not exactly. Well, I mean..."

Taichi scratched his forehead, "D-Do you have a crush on me?" He stuttered.

I so want to run away and lock myself in my room... I gulped, "I-I don't-"

"Honestly Yamato, do you or do you not?" He said as he looked directly to my eyes.

"...yeah..."

Taichi looked to the ground silently, "I see..."

I can't believe I told him. "So..." I whispered as I suddenly found the floor interesting.

"This ," he said softly as he walked to the door and stopped to take one last glance at me. "Doesn't change anything between us."

I felt a thick ball of pain in my throat; my eyes became watery. "...Wait-" was the only word I could force out before Taichi left the bathroom.

(Takeru's P.O.V)

"Akira, where's Yamato? He's been gone for a rather long time."

Akira, throwing away his nachos since some sick freak sneezed on them, rolled his eyes. "He's fine. He needs time to cool off." He then glanced at his wristwatch, "Everyone needs time _alone_."

I knew he was talking about _us_. "You're like the last person I know who never spends time _alone_." I said.

Akira's eyes snapped up to look at me and whispered heatedly, "And what is that suppose to mean?" He quickly glanced around and then brought his attention to me, "You're the one who woke up in _my _bed."

I took a step closer. "Are you blaming this whole _incident _on me? You got to be kidding me. It takes two to tango!" I could tell we were grabbing people's attention but I ignored it. Akira, on the other hand, was fidgeting with embarrassment.

"Shhh... keep it down, will ya. The whole world doesn't need to know."

"What?? Am I an embarrassment to you?!" I yelled, definitely catching everyone's attention. And when I mean everyone, I mean _everyone, _including Yamato who was getting closer as we speak.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yamato interrupted as he shot glances back and forth from Akira to me.

Akira looked away from him and looked at the opposite direction. I knew my brother wanted an answer but I don't want him to know... yet.

"Nothing." I said softly.

"Ok-ay." Yamato coughed, "Well we need to hurry up and gather on stage. They are about to announce the winner of the Talent Show." Yamato brought an arm around Akira and me. "Come on; let's head on stage."

(Taichi's P.O.V)

He has a crush on me... **Yamato **has a crush on me. I'm walking back to meet up with Ken, Daisuke and Shiro.

"If the toilet could talk, imagine the stories it would tell," Daisuke said to break the silence. Ken muffled a giggle and came close to him.

"Did you speak to Yamato?" Shiro asked relatively concerned.

"Yamato? What? Oh,... no." I could tell Shiro did not buy my answer one bit. "Nah, I didn't see him. Why?"

"Well," Daisuke interrupted, "He had the nerve to come up to us and ask where you were. Can you believe that? _Yamato _looking for _you_?"

"Yeah," I smiled nervously, "Imagine that..."

Just as Shiro opened his mouth to ask another question, the announcer came on stage. "May I have everyone's attention?" Daisuke, Ken, Shiro and I quickly turned around to face the announcer. "We have the results of this year's Talent Show. As we all know, the winner of the Talent Show will have an encore performance prepared." The crowd got wild.

I'm looking at the people standing on stage. Of course, there is one person who stood out. A person wearing black jeans, boots, cobalt long sleeve shirt and...a beanie. _Yamato_...

(3rd P.O.V)

"So without further ado... this year's winner is.." He announcer looked inside the envelope and laughed, "For the second time in a row.... The Teenage Wolves!!" The audience expressed their excitement and roared. Graciously, each one of the members of The Teenage Wolves bowed down to show their gratitude to the audience. As the rest of the contestants left the stage, Yamato and Takeru grabbed their instruments as Akira busted out with drumsticks.

Yamato walked up to the microphone and spoke gratefully, "Thanks everyone. We're glad to be here. Our second song was written not too long ago. Yes, I admit it was a last decision thing but ... I really think this song will speak for itself."

(Taichi's P.O.V)

Just as Yamato quickly glanced behind him, Akira started the count down by hitting his drumsticks together. Two beats is all it took for Akira to start off with the cymbals and Yamato and Takeru followed immediately after that. _The music...it sounds strong..._ Yamato's little solo came out and at the same time, I caught a glimpse of Yamato staring down at me.

Yamato: _"Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,_

I secretly gasped once I heard Yamato's voice.

_  
  
_**Yamato: **_In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,  
Here I stand hold back so no one can see,  
I feel these wounds, step down, step down,  
step _

Akira: _down.  
  
_**Yamato: **_(am I) Breaking_

Akira: _Down  
_**Yamato, lead singer. Takeru, the harmony:**

Can I break away  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.  
  
**Yamato: **_Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,  
to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,  
step down, step down, step_

Akira: _down, down  
  
_**Yamato: **_I'm not breaking,_

Akira:_ down, down  
_**Both Yamato and Takeru: **_can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me  
  
_**Yamato: **_Go!  
  
Fall,_

Akira and Yamato: _can I break away  
_**Yamato and Takeru: **_push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me  
  
_**Akira (Yamato is singing lightly in the background): **_No one can see anything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall  
No one can see everything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall.  
Fall."_

Oh. My. God.

****

to be continued...

Well, there you go. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!!!!!! Love ya! ;)

****

-LUGGA


	6. Beyond This Lonely Hill

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Shakespeare, Pillsbury Doughboy and Mudhill by Samiam.

A/N: Heyyyyy everyone! How are you doing? As for me... school is a bummer. sigh I know it's going to get better. There's a football game today and I can't wait. squeal It's mainly because I'm talking to this guy from school and he's going to be there! ;p He's cute and nice. puppy eyes

Anyways, I will like to give my thanks to all the reviewers who stood with me from the beginning. Andddd I would also like to thank all the new ones as well. I love writing for you all and I feel soOOoo loved. Lugga vanishes.

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 6: Beyond This Lonely Hill

(Yamato's point of view)

After the show, my friends and I packed up our belongings; none of us spoke to each other. _Everybody is in a crappy mood...I'm mad at Taichi. Takeru is mad at Akira...don't know what is up with them. It seems to me that they are trying to avoid each other ever since earlier today when I went to tell them about my hair._

The student announcer came towards us with a smile on his face, "Congratulations Guys! Once again you took the stage as the best. That's impressive..." he said staring at my brother. 

I eyed the two of them and said, "Thanks."

"You know I'm your biggest fan, Takaishi," he referred to Takeru.

"That is such a lie..." Akira mumbled as he left passed us with his drum sticks in the back of his pants pocket. He did not bother to look at us.

The announcer's eyes widen, "Um, I think this is a bad time. I'll see you in class on Monday Takeru," he replied and left into the door that led to the auditorium.

"Stupid Akira!" My brother whispered angrily as he put his bass over his shoulder and took off in the same direction the announcer went to.

I stood there alone, my book bag hanging down my side, and the strap of my guitar case was wrapped around my body. I did not know what to say at this time. I was feeling all these emotions: anger, sad...hopeless. I sighed, "Yup, I have nothing to do..." I browsed around the place and realized I was all by myself. "Yeah..."

I waited for a few seconds and decided to head to my room. I put my hands in my pants pocket and was staring down at the floor. I roamed through the halls until I felt someone pull me by my right elbow. _What the?_ They quickly covered my eyes and spun me around.

"Guess who?" An unknown person said calmly.

I tried to recognize the voice but I wasn't really paying any attention. I sighed and took a guess, "Taichi?"

He was quiet for a moment and finally said, "Incorrect. C'mon, you can't get this wrong."

I muttered, "I hate this game..."

"Ummm...how should I say this?" I could sense he was thinking of a way to put it an easier way.

I sighed once again and replied, "I don't have time for this pathetic game of yours," and I pushed his hands off my face and strolled away. I didn't make an effort to look at the individual who wasted my time.

He called from behind, "Why are you walking away from me Yama-_chan_?"

I stopped in my tracks and gasped. I quickly turned around and saw no one there. "What..." _Was that Isao?_ I started getting nervous of the thought of him _watching_ my every move right now. I slowly gazed around to see if I could spot anything unusual. I turned back around and jogged away; hearing a soft chuckle close by.

(Taichi's point of view)

"Why so blue?" Daisuke asked as we were laying down on our beds and waiting for the sleepiness to take over us.

I tried to see through the darkness of the room but there was no use. I answered, "I don't know..."

"Sure...I know why you are so blue. It is becau-"

"No," I quickly said as I interrupted him.

"Something must be wrong...you haven't been this quiet since our last school ran out of banana cake one day. Do you want to talk about it?"

Daisuke actually_ wants to listen? That is so unlike him... I shouldn't though...I don't want him to get involve._ "I rather not..."

"Well, you know I'm here when you feel it's the right time," he said as I heard him sigh.

"Daisuke," I asked a few seconds later, "what's up with you and Ken? Are you two dating or seeing each other now?"

Silence took over for a couple of seconds. "I-I don't know. I think we are."

"You think? It's either yes or no."

"I say... yes, we are dating. Why do you ask?"

"It's because... well, does it feel ..._weird_?" I asked.

"Weird?" He answered baffled. "Weird, no. It feels good. I've never felt this way towards anyone before."

"So, you really like him, don't you?"

"Yes. He's the first person who likes me for me. I don't have to pretend to be someone else. It feels good." He said.

"Good..." I sighed.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" Daisuke asked as he got up to sit down Indian-style. He leaned to his side to turn on the lamp.

I placed an arm in front of my face to block out the light and to shield my face away from Daisuke. "Well, something unusual happened to me during the Talent Show."

"What happened?" He asked.

I removed my arm and turned to face Daisuke. "Yamato...." I said quiet to make sure I really want him to know.

"Yamato, what? Did he do something to you?! That bastard!!"

"NO,.. no. He didn't do anything." I got up and sat at the edge of the bed. "I have to confess something to you." I looked down at my fingers, "I lied."

"You lied about what?"

"I lied about Yamato when you guys asked me if I spoke to him." I said.

Daisuke's eyes widen; he couldn't believe I lied to him. It's been a long time since I did that. "So he found you? Did you talk to him?" He asked slowly, letting the confession sink in.

"Yes. He spoke to me." I quickly looked up at him, "You have to promise me you won't tell Shiro, Ken or anyone in this school. Promise me."

"Cross my heart," Daisuke said as he crossed his heart with his right hand.

I took a slow gulp, "Yamato has a c-crush on... me." I stared straight at his eyes.

Daisuke... stood still, his jaw slowly opening, "No. Way."

I quickly turned to my right to stare at the wall. I felt embarrassed, confused, and all the while,... excited.

"You got to be kidding me? Yamato likes you? You mean he likes, _likes _you?" Daisuke asked as a smile started forming wider and wider.

"Yes," I answered.

The last thing I expected was Daisuke landing on his back on his bed laughing his guts out. But then again, that's Daisuke. "Hahaha!" He curled up in a tight ball and turned to his side, "Hahaha! Yamato likes you!!" He laughed some more. "YAMATO likes YOU?!?!"

I could tell I was blushing. "Why is it so funny? Aren't I desirable enough to catch someone's eye?" Barely audible, Daisuke said 'no' and laughed some more. "Well, I'll let you know that I'm a very sought after man" I raised an eyebrow.

Daisuke calmed down somewhat and said, "Sure, Taichi. Whatever makes you feel better," he smiled. "Anyways, I can't believe Yamato likes you." He sat up to look at me, "So what do you feel about him? Do you like him?"

That question caught me off guard. I've never really thought of it. _Yamato. Blond hair, sapphire eyes, moist peachy lips_.... _oh... my...god_.

"Someone is blushing," Daisuke teased me and he whistled a song.

"Shut up," I barely said.

"See! You're not fighting back!! There's something there Taichi!"

Is there?

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

The next morning Ken and I met up in front of his room in order to go to class together.

"Hey Kenny!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Hi Daisuke..." he whispered.

I backed away and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ken sighed, "Nothing, nothing..."

I then placed my hands against his cheeks and replied, "Ken? Is everything okay?"

I felt his warmth against my palms. Ken took a deep breath, "Are you using me?" he stared straight into my eyes.

I was caught off guard, "No...why would you think that?"

The dark haired teen shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...I just had a feeling that you were probably using me since we _are _stuck here in this school."

I said honestly, "Well I'm not..." _This is not like a summer fling..._

Ken smiled and looked to the ground, "Seriously?"

I put my hands in my pants pocket and grinned, "Have I ever been serious with you?"

"No...not really; that is why I asked."

I raised my figure to say something but stopped, "...I guess you are right." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "I'm going to tell you here and out; I will never lie to you."

Ken chuckled, "You already broke it."

I thought about it, "Well maybe not never, but I'll be honest with you if you be honest with me. Cool?"

"Deal."

"C'mon let's go, before Shiro finishes getting dress and would want us to take him to class," I grinned evilly as I led the both of us to our classes.

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

Beep-Beep-Beep!

I jumped up with the loudness of the alarm. My eyes were still blurry as I reached to my left to turn off the alarm. I touched the object but it felt rubbery, "What's this? Is this a shoe?" I looked around me and I was on the floor between Daisuke's bed and my bed. I got up and turned off the alarm. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "What time is it?" My vision became clearer and it said 9:00 A.M. I stretched, "Mmm...class started 30 minutes ago..." My eyes shot open, "I'm LATE!" I quickly ran to the restroom and washed my face with soap, "Ah! It burns!" I yelled as I accidentally put soap in my eyes. I rinsed my face and grabbed the towel near the sink and dried my face.

I jogged back inside the bedroom and started looking for my books. "Daisuke, hurry and get ready! We are going to be late!" There was no response. "I'm not playing around Daisuke!" I looked up at Daisuke's bed and didn't see no one there. I glanced at the clock and saw a paper taped at the side. I walked over to it and snatched it. It read:

To: Taichi

I bet you are wondering why

you woke up late, am I right?

Well, I put the alarm to ring

at 9 o'clock so I could see you

run like an ant like when their

home is destroyed. You _know_

what I'm talking about. Yeah

that's it, like what you're

probably doing right now. Just

your luck, I'm not there to see

you. Hahaha! I thought it

would be fun. But don't get

mad at me, Shiro helped me out.

There was more on the back... on the top there was a few scratches. Probably Daisuke and Shiro fighting for the pen...

I had nothing to do with this Taichi,

Daisuke convinced me. You

know Daisuke, he is the little

devil on my shoulder, telling me

to do evil things.

There was a few more pen marks here and there...

Well anyways, if you

need your books for class, haha,

good luck in finding them. Got to

go before I _am _late _to my class._

With lots of love,

_**Daisuke and Shiro** _

**P.S. We put you on the floor because**

**we thought it would take you longer**

**to get up. Yes, I know...I'm bad.**

I crumpled the paper, "And today I _do _need my books. Damn you Daisuke and Shiro!" I threw the paper across the room and started searching the whole place for the missing items.

**(Yamato P.O.V)**

"Okay students, today we are learning about Shakespeare. We all know that he owned The Globe Theater,.." the teacher said starting with today's lesson in literature.

Where's Taichi? He should be here already. I glanced around the room to make sure he didn't sit somewhere else. _Duh, you would know if he's here; he sits right next to you_.

A student in class raised his hand, "Is it true that Shakespeare was a homosexual?" I could hear the whole class giving out distrusting noises. I ran a hand through my newly dyed blond hair.

"Well, that is one topic still be discussed amongst historians and literature professors around the world. But what we _do _know..." The teacher continued.

Is Taichi sick? Maybe he's sick of me... Just as I was about to look down and doodle on paper, the door swung opened and behold... there was Taichi walking in. "What is your excuse Mr. Yagami?" The teacher asked.

"I couldn't find my book. Sorry, it won't happen again." Taichi said as he gave the professor a bow. I could tell that the professor was quite stunned by Taichi's manners.

I couldn't help a small smile escape. Taichi turned towards his seat, which is right next to mine and sat down. He took out his book and paper to take notes. Seeing that he was not paying attention to me, I looked down at my paper and started writing down what I feel.

Car windows icing over speaking steam with your breath

Through the floating strands of your hair.

Am I just like the rest?

You say you don't want anyone or anything

Say this hurts you too

I wouldn't bother but this means everything to me.

So spare me now.

What else should I write...I tapped my pencil against the desk top. I sighed and could sense everybody was looking at me.

"Am I boring you Ishida?" the teacher asked as he placed his lesson book on top of his desk.

I looked up at him, "...you heard that?"

He said sarcastically, "I'm afraid no one heard it."

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds like you're deaf..." I whispered.

The teacher raised his voice, "Please go outside," he pointed to the door.

I sighed one last time, "Whatever..." I got up and walked to the door. "Did you hear that?" I teased right before I got out the door.

"Do not wander around the halls Ishida!" the teacher called.

I gazed around my surroundings and no sign of anybody roaming the halls. I glanced at my watch, "9:23 A.M. Seven more minutes for class to end." I put my hands in my pants pocket and took off to the direction where my room was located.

I turned a corner and saw that the principal was coming my way with a cup of coffee in one hand; a donut in the other. He smiled at me and said, "Good morning Mr. Ishida."

I slightly smiled, "Morning..." I replied as we both passed each other.

I continued my walk until I heard him call, "Hold it right there."

I froze and slowly turned around, "All...right."

"What are you doing outside of the classroom?" he asked suspiciously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "...walking?"

"Walking? Where are you heading? You are suppose to be in class, Mr. Ishida."

"I'm sorry," I bowed, "I really don't feel well. May I please stay in my room to rest? I would really appreciate it." I tried to sound and look convincing to the principal.

"Since, you're not causing trouble lately," He took a sip of his coffee, "You have my permission but make sure once you feel better head back to class. If not, I'll have someone come for you. You hear me?"

I nodded and bowed once again to show my appreciation. "Thank you." I swiftly turned around and walked to my room. Once I got there I quickly changed into my black shirt and took off my pants, which left me with my red boxers. I was in no mood to do anything but think of...nevermind.

I lay down on my bed and covered myself with my blanket and slept.

**Yamato's Dream**

"I never thought anyone will make me feel this way. You know that?" I said.

"Yes. I know you love me as I love you Yamato." He kissed me lightly on my lips. Oh sweet bliss, take control over me 

I moved away to look at my loved one... wait. Green eyes, black hair? This is not my _Taichi. This is Isao!_

Isao looked sweetly at me and leaned in for another kiss. You've got to be kidding me!

I pushed him away. "Back off!"

"Why are you being mean, Yama-chan?" He said concerned over my sudden mood change. His hand went to move the loose strand of hair out of my eye.

I quickly dodged his affection and moved to get away from his reach. "What are you doing here? Where's Taichi???"

"Taichi? Taichi moved away and he's never coming back. I thought you remembered that. It happened two months ago." Isao said to confirm that Taichi was really gone.

"Gone. Two months ago?" No, no, no,... NO! "This can't be!! H-He has to know that I l-love him!" A single tear formed a thin river down my face, past my chin. "Taichi!"

I turned all around to find Taichi but had no such luck. Even Isao was gone now. I'm completely alone... Just as I was about to fall down and break down crying,... I felt arms around my waist.

"Boo," someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was...

Thump! "Ah!" I softly yelled a cry of pain.

I woke up and slowly sat up. I rubbed my forehead and realized that I hit the wall as I turned. _I never got to see who was behind me... Was it Taichi? __I knew I had a crush on him... but this dream made me feel _love_ for him... Do I love him? Do I love Taichi?_

I shook my head and took out my notepad to write down some more lyrics to my unfinished song I started in class. _I think this song will come out awesome. I will dedicate this song to Taichi..._

**(Taichi's P.O.V)**

When Yamato left class, I knew he left to his room. Where else would someone go to skip class? It's not like you can really hide from the professors. At some point or another, you're bound to come inside to your room to sleep.

I'm not sure, I think Yamato is acting strange ever since he confessed to liking me. Ever since I spoke to Daisuke... I felt _energized_. Daisuke convinced me to talk to him sometime soon. He said to make sure Yamato was absolutely sure that he liked me. Maybe we can be friends, there's no need to rush anything. Why is Daisuke encouraging me to talk to Yamato? I thought Yamato and I were suppose to be enemies.

I ran a hand through my hair. _It has grown longer but it's still not close enough to the original length I had before_. _And what did I do to Yamato? I had his hair dyed pink for the love of God. It was Akira who did this to me... That reminds me. I wonder if Daisuke got the pictures developed_.

I turned the corner to head to Yamato's room. I'll go find Daisuke later. Right now I need to talk to Yamato.

I hear a faint sound of someone's voice accompanied with an acoustic guitar. I followed the faint sound ... it led right in the same direction of Yamato's room. I walked up in front of his door and leaned in to place my ear on the door to hear better.

There's no doubt about it. It was Yamato singing a ... new song. Well,... I believe it's new since I've only heard two songs from him before.

Sighing, I knocked on the door. The singing stopped and footsteps were heard as the doorknob turned. There stood Yamato in a black shirt and.... _red boxers_.

I couldn't help but blush. I've never seen anyone other than Daisuke in boxers. A/N: No people... there's nothing between Daisuke and Taichi. LOL

Yamato's eyes widen, "What are you doing here Taichi?"

"I.. I-I came to see you. I mean to t-talk to you. Do you have time?" I asked nervously. He nodded and let me in.

"Hope you don't mind the mess. My roommate left out of town since his father passed away. I've just been taking advantage of the whole situation... I'm using his side of the room as well." Yamato said. I knew he was rambling on and on. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" He asked. I stood there smiling and moved my head to say 'nothing'.

Yamato walked over to his bed and moved his guitar walked to the other side to put the guitar in its case. "Have a sit. There's room on my bed." He said as he opened the guitar case and placed the blue guitar inside.

I sat down on his roommate's bed and looked around me. Interesting room... Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, Rage Against the Machine, Linkin Park, Drowning Pool and Ultrabridge posters. There was even a small poster of a guitar right above the headboard.

I looked at my side and saw a yellow note pad. Hmmm... Mudhill. I'm guessing it's the new song I just heard. I tried to see more of the lyrics but all I caught before Yamato snatched the pad away was 'Am I just like the rest?'.

Yamato opened his dresser and dumped the notepad inside. For sure he did not want me to see that. "Sorry." I said.

Yamato just walked and sat across from me. "What do you want Taichi? It's not every day that you come over to visit me."

"I heard you playing the guitar and singing. You sound good."

Yamato looked at me as if to see if I was being serious. I was, so he let out a sigh. "Thanks." He said.

"Is it new? Can I hear it?" I asked.

Yamato opened and shut his mouth, making himself look like a fish. "I-I don't know," He replied nervously.

"Please? I would really love to hear it. Can you play it for me? I won't make fun of you. Why would I? Everyone knows you're like the best musician here in school. Damn, perhaps all of Japan!" Now I knew I was rambling and complimenting him stupidly. I let out a nervous giggle to hide the fact that I'm acting like a school girl.

"O-kay." He walked over to the case and took out his blue guitar. "It's fairly new. It's still not polished to the way I like." He said as he played a chord to warm up. All the while, I stayed there staring at him. His head is down, blond hair covering his eyes, looking at the strings. Wow, he's beautiful. Just like a golden god.

Yamato coughed to let me know he was about to start. I woke up from my stupor and brought my attention to him. "Ready? Well,... here it goes." Yamato said as he started strumming the guitar strings while he looked down at the cords. His golden hair was all over his face but he didn't mind. After his little introduction, he took a deep breath and began to sing:

_Car windows icing over_

_Speaking steam with your breath_

_Through the floating strands of your hair._

_Am I just like the rest?_

The blond flicked his hair back and stared right past me.

_Say you don't want anyone or anything_

_Say this hurts you too_

Yamato quickly looked up at me and then turned his attention back to his guitar.

_I wouldn't bother but this means everything to me._

_So spare me now. _

_Rehearse the words you say_

_Repeat them again as you see my driveway_

_While searching for something more_

_Beyond this lonely hill_

Yamato glanced at me once again but this time to show that he was singing this part to me...

_I pretend to hear you._

_Act as if I understand._

_I try to convince you I don't hate you._

_But it's hard to do._

He closed his eyes tightly and continued to sing passionately.

Say you don't want anyone or anything

Say this hurts you too. Yeah you too

I wouldn't bother but this means everything to me

So spare me now.

Rehearse the words you say

Repeat them again as you see my driveway

While searching for something more

Beyond this lonely hill.

Yamato played the guitar with his heart pouring out....

Rehearse the words you say

Repeat them again as you see my driveway

While searching for something more

Beyond this lonely hill...

Rehearse the words you say

Repeat them again as you see my driveway

While searching for something more

Beyond this-

Yamato stopped playing and placed the guitar aside. He looked away and said, "You should go Taichi..."

I was startled by the way he stopped. He didn't even finish the song. I asked, "Why should I?"

The blond got up and headed to the door. He stood by it and sighed, "...I don't know but you should go."

"All...right," I said slowly as I got up and walked towards Yamato. I stood in front of him and the blond took a step back. "...you have a nice voice."

Yamato blinked for a second and blushed. I smiled and left the room; leaving the blond in his room.

Later that day, I was laying down on my stomach on my bed. I had a book in front of me and it was my math book. "2n (n 4) - (-23n 8.95) ? " I scratched my forehead, "Awwwww..." I complained. "Shiro!" I yelled, "Ken!" I sighed and whispered, "...Dai...suke?"

The door swung open and in came Daisuke. He had a grin spread across his face and asked, "You called?"

"You heard me?" I squinted my eyes.

"Well of course, I have ears of a fox."

"...Righhhhhtttttt..."

He crossed his arms, "So what do you want?"

"I doubt it but do you know math?"

"Sure I do," he said cheerfully.

I was surprised, "You _do_?"

"Yeah...the square root of 9 is 2."

Why did I bother to ask? I closed my book, "Forget it, I'll just go by your rule...'if you are passing, there is no need to do the assignment'," I said while Daisuke smiled with proud. "...Okay."

Daisuke walked over to his bed and laid down. I was putting my book on the night stand when Daisuke asked, "So how's it going with you and Yamato?" I dropped my book and quickly glanced at him. He had a smirk on his face, "_Ohhhh_..." he said with a girlish voice and winked at me.

I picked up my book and placed it on the night stand. "...nothing..."

"Did you speak with him?" he wrapped his arms around his pillow.

"...yeah."

"Give me all the details."

"I went to visit him earlier today and he played a song with his guitar."

Daisuke got comfortable, "_oooOOOOOhhhhhh_, the _romantic _substance."

"Be serious here Daisuke," I stared at him.

"Yes sir!" he whispered.

"And I think he played that song for me..."

"What makes you think that?"

I started to think, "Something about being alone; a relationship gone down the pipe. Being hurt emotionally-" I stopped.

Daisuke asked, "...so you don't have feelings towards him?"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds and then replied, "...I don't know."

The teen rolled his eyes, "How can you not know?"

"I-I really don't."

"Okay, I'm going to be serious now so don't laugh. How do you feel around him?"

"A bit nervous I guess," I answered.

"Do you flirt with him?"

I was shocked by the question, "What?"

"You know, flirting. I don't know another way to put it."

I scratched my forehead, "No...maybe just a little...probably."

Daisuke sighed, "All I could say, since you never gaveme an answer is, just go with what you feel. Who cares if he is the same gender, do whatever makes you happy. Take Ken and I for an example, we are of the same sex and I'm happy that we're together. When I found out he likes me, I went for it; it's not everyday that you get an opportunity feel loved and... I like Ken a lot. And right now, Yamato likes you for who you are."

Whoa... that's deep. How did Daisuke learn all this stuff? Oh, right, he's with Ken. "Yeah..."

"Oh!" Daisuke yelled as he quickly rolled off his bed and onto his feet. "I got the film developed!" He walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer. "Remember how we took pictures of Akira and Takeru? Well, I got them ready." He pulled out an envelope, "It's all right here," he tossed the envelope across the room and it landed in front of my bed. "I made this guy who has photography to develop the film. You won't believe the face he had when he handed it to me."

I got off my bed and went to pick up the item. I opened it and pulled out the pictures. I looked at each one and I was confused, "These are great Daisuke but..." I glanced up at the teen who had a grin on his face, "where's Akira and Takeru?"

Daisuke's grin slowly faded, "What?"

"I don't think you checked these out after you got it developed," I tossed it back to him.

He caught it and took a look. "Oh what do we have here?" Daisuke laughed, "It's me and Ken...making out. _These _I need to keep," he smiled and placed them back inside his drawer. "That explains the expression the guy gave me," he laughed again and scratched his head.

I asked, "If you have those, then where are-"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I accidentally used up all the film," he smiled nervously while he pulled his shirt's collar.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I eyed Daisuke and just then we heard a knock on the door.

Daisuke went to answer the door. From my point of view, I saw a pair of arms embrace Daisuke's neck.

"Hey." Daisuke said affectionately as he leaned in. I'm guessing it's Ken. I could heard a familiar sound of kissing. Daisuke, still kissing Ken, picked him up as Ken brought his legs around Daisuke's waist.

"Whoa-whoa!" I said as I placed a hand to cover my eyes. "Get _another _room, why don't you."

Daisuke put Ken back down. I uncovered my eyes and couldn't help looking at Ken and Daisuke together. Ken blushed and turned around to ignore my stare. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken's waist, "It's okay. Taichi doesn't mind really." Daisuke turned to face me, "Right Taichi?"

"Just don't let it go out of hand while I'm here in the same room." I smiled to show Ken I was alright with him being Daisuke's boyfriend. "I think you two make a good couple."

Ken hiding behind his hair said, "Thanks. Well, I think I should go now. Daisuke, do you want to come with me?"

Daisuke made a salute and said with a rather deep sexy voice, "Reporting for _BooOOo_-ty!"

I chuckled. Ken blushed and quickly grabbed Daisuke's right hand. Ken dragged Daisuke out of the room before he can embarrass him any further, "Bye Taichi," Ken said.

"Bye."

**(Yamato's P.O.V)**

Taichi....

"Hey Yamato!" Takeru ran from this dorm to meet with me. "How's it going?"

"Okay, so far. You?" I asked.

Takeru looked nervous. He quickly glanced around, "Let's go to the cafeteria before Akira gets here." Takeru grabbed my arm and hurriedly led me towards the cafeteria.

Once we arrived in there, Takeru rushed me to the lunch line. "What's going on? Why are you ignoring Akira?" I asked a bit suspicious.

Takeru tried to avoid my stare and sighed, "I really didn't want you to know. Well... not right now but I might as well tell you." Takeru's eyes started going red and tears were forming in his blue eyes.

"Go on..." I felt nervous. I don't know why but I always think negative.

Takeru gulped, "The day of the Talent Show..." He stopped to take a breath.

"Yes..."

"Well, right b-before the Talent Show... Akira... I mean Akira and I ... s-slept together." Takeru's tears started trailing down his face.

I quickly grabbed Takeru's, took him away from the crowd in the cafeteria and found the sanctuary of the hallway. "You did what?" I asked as I let go of his arm.

My brother wiped his tears with his sleeve and tried to calm himself down, "I-I think I d-did-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

My eyes widen, "You did what?!" I repeated myself as I raised my voice. "You're 14 years old and sleeping around with an 17 year old?! What were you thinking?!"

Takeru turned around and wiped away some more tears, "Yamato...please don't be angry with me," he begged.

I tried to calm myself down, "How did this whole thing started?"

"I-I don't know. One minute I was eating some candy that I found on top of my dresser and then I decided to take a nap on my bed. The next, I woke up in Akira's bed. The whole thing is a blur to me. I can't recall what happened."

I crossed my arms and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...hold on a second. Where was Akira?"

"Well he wasn't there when I was fell asleep."

"Do you think he was the one who did this to you and put you on his bed?" I asked.

"The thing is, Akira is straight and he doesn't like to share his bed with another male. But since we were on the same bed that day, I don't know what to think." He turned himself around and continued, "Who knows what is going on in his head."

"What was his reaction when he saw you on his bed?" I asked with caution.

"I guess he was pretty freaked out but that does not give him the right to be a jerk to me. I personally wouldn't s-sleep with a guy..."

"Well apparently you did Taker-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" someone with a familiar voice interrupted me. It was Akira, acting as though everything was fine. Takeru looked away with embarrassment while I glared disgustedly at the brunette who was approaching us. "I was looking all over the plac-" was all he said before I took a swing at his face. I knocked him down and Akira yelled as he automatically raised his arms up in defense , "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I pinned him down and started punching the brunette. "Yamato, stop!" Takeru exclaimed as he came towards me and pushed me off Akira.

Akira quickly got on his feet and asked, "What are you doing?!"

I glared at the brunette as I was about to go at it again but I felt someone pull me back. "That's enough Yamato!" Takeru cried.

"You lucky bastard! If it weren't for Takeru, your face would have been shattered!"

"Akira, get out of here," my brother said. Akira gave me a confused face and left jogging into the cafeteria. Takeru turned to me, "What's your problem? You didn't have to react all violently. I can't believe you did that to your friend. He has done nothing."

I yanked my arms away from Takeru's grip and whispered, "Except sleep with you..."

"All right, fine, say he did. What would you do? Go all kung-fu on him?"

"..." I stayed quiet.

Takeru couldn't take it no more, "You know what, I don't have to put up with this. If that's how you are going to be, fine. I should go, I need to find Akira," my brother said as he left walking fast into the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes, "Please..."

I went back inside the cafeteria and headed towards the vending machines to grab a bag of chips and a soda.

"Ha-ha. Very funny baka." A voice stood out from the rest of the students to my right. "You two better not try that again. It was freak'n hard to find my books." I recognized the voice; it's Taichi.

"Believe me Taichi, it was all Daisuke's idea. I was just ... seduced into helping." That voice definitely belonged to Shiro.

I turned around to see Taichi talking to his friends. Daisuke caught my attention since he is wearing a very pissed off Pillsbury Doughboy t-shirt that read: "Try to poke me now". A/N: I know that students in Japan wear uniforms... but in this fic they're not.

"Dai, don't tell me you're bothering Taichi again" Ken told Daisuke _sweetly_. Daisuke turned to face Ken and smiled.

"I was not bothering him. I just... gave him a _challenge_," Daisuke answered.

I ignored the rest of their conversation and brought my full attention to Taichi. I've must have stared at him, through my blond bangs, for quite a while before he felt my stare and turned to face me. I quickly turned my gaze to my bag of chips and took a sip of my soda. _I can't believe I got busted_!

After a minute, I looked back at Taichi again but this time _he _was staring at _me_. He quickly saw my discomfort and smiled. He mouth the word "Hi." I quickly glanced around me to see if he was actually talking to me and not someone else. Once I saw that no one was paying attention to him, I also said "Hi." and smiled.

I do not want to be here right now. I walked over to the nearest trashcan, which was at the other end of the cafeteria, when I heard a voice close behind me. "Boo."

'_Boo_?' The person in my dream said '_Boo'_. What a coincidence. I turned around and I came face to face with no other than Taichi.

I was startled by the closeness, "Hey-hey," I smiled nervously and took a step back.

He put his hands in his pant's pocket and said, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes," my voice went high pitched. _What did I just do?_ My face suddenly felt hot._ Please don't tell me I'm blushing..._

Taichi leaned in closer with his eyes squinted, "Are you blushing?"

Damn... I put my hand on my cheek to cover up the redness, "What do you want Taichi?" I said kind of fast, hoping Taichi would forget about the blushing thing.

Taichi went back to his regular position and smiled, "Yup, you are blushing."

"I-I gotta go," I said as I was about to leave but Taichi stopped me.

"Wait, don't leave," he replied quickly.

I turned around and studied him, "What?"

Taichi asked, "So are you g-going grab some lunch?"

I lift my hands up to show that I had finished munching on chips and tossed it in the trashcan, "No."

He raised an eyebrow, "I need to teach you what food _is._"

This is awkward... "So...why are you here?"

"Can't I come over and say hi? Or you don't want to see me right now?" Taichi asked.

"Yes-I mean no-I mean..." I got myself confused. I glanced up at the brunette who bit his bottom lip and smiled at the same time.

He stared at me, "Go on..."

"...hi..." was all I could say at this moment.

Taichi laughed and said, "Man, you get nervous pretty quickly."

"...I guess..."

Taichi stopped laughing and took a deep breath. He smiled and said, "Oh yeah, what I said back there in the restroom about nothing is going to change between us...I'm want to take that back."

Wait a minute...did I hear what I thought I heard? He wants to take it back? I squinted my eyes, "What?"

"I realized that I was acting like a spoiled brat and I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just shocked when you told me that...well, you know...and I responded without thinking. Sorry..."

I didn't know what to say; I was speechless, "Umm...well I-"

"Yamato!" I heard someone yell my name across the cafeteria.

I looked behind me and saw no one there. Everyone was sitting down and eating their food. Others were in the lunch line waiting to get their meal. There was absolutely no one trying to get my attention. "Yamato? What's wrong?" Taichi asked.

I glanced back at the teen and said, "Did you hear someone call out my name?"

Taichi studied me, "No..."

"Are you sure because I heard someone yell my name."

"Yamato...no one called your name," Taichi said.

"But I did-" I stopped, "I'm probably just hearing things..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Taichi, hurry up. We need to get our _fod_," somebody said behind Taichi.

The brunette turned around and his three friends were there. "It's food," Shiro corrected Daisuke.

"Whatever," Daisuke said and looked and pointed at me, "Hey, you're that guy that Taichi can't stop thi-"

"Daisuke...," Taichi interrupted.

Daisuke continued, "-nking abo-"

The brunette glared at the airhead, "Daisuke, shut-up," he said between his teeth.

Daisuke looked at Taichi with a mischief smile as though he was saying, _'Try to stop me but either way I am still going to say it.'_ He slowly said, "Abbbbboooooouuuuuuuttttttt..."

I blushed once again. Shiro and Ken were both shocked and had their mouth wide open. "Let's go grab our lunch," Taichi replied angrily and started heading to the lunch line. He dragged Daisuke and the others followed right behind them. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Yama-"

"_Chan_," Daisuke cut in.

I heard a _slap_ after that and I just stood there. _Were they just messing with my head?_

__

_**to be continued...**_

**Well, there you go people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long delay. I actually ran out of hours on the internet, all thanks to my older sister! sigh If there are mistakes... ignore them. I'm lazy about fixing them right now at this moment. hehe! Well, thanks for reading and remember to review! It will make my day. : Love ya!**

**-Lugga**


	7. Stupefied

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do not own Zero by Smashing Pumpkins. ---This song is dedicated to all the reviewers who asked for this song. Can you guess what characters I will be using in this chapter and probably in more to come? I'll be using.....drum roll Katsuya from YuGiOh and Lyserg from Shaman King. -----I do not own these characters.

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry,... I've been incredibly lazy these past weeks. I had papers due and tons of homework as well. Ignore any mistakes.... sorry.

I want to thank all my reviewers. I finally reached 100! jumps for joy Well, I better let you all read before I bore you to death. Ta-ta!

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 7: Stupefied

(**Takeru's P.O.V**)

Akira brushed past me, ignoring me. "Akira, wait up! I need to talk to you," I pleaded.

The brunette quickly spun around, black eye noticeable, infuriated, "I don't want to see your face right now! Leave me alone. Can't you get that through your thick head?"

"I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. I don't want you to ignore me anymore."

"What do you want me to do?! Put this whole thing behind us? Act as though nothing happened between us? Oh no, no, no, no, no... I can't put this behind us."

I argued back, "I never said to put this behind us! I just don't want you to be mad at me, okay?"

Akira glared at me, "Sure..."

I sighed, "You are acting so immature, you know that Akira? We know that something happe-"

"No, NOTHING happened got it?"

"Akira! Something did happen and we need to talk about it but no, you keep running away from it. Please, let's get everything straight, okay?"

Akira sighed loudly and said, "_Straight_... ha!" He calmed down somewhat, "Fine, since you keep whining about it. What do you want to talk about?"

"What did you do before you woke up with me next to you?" I asked.

Akira thought about it, "I walked into the room early to get a head start for the talent show and I saw you sleeping on your bed. It was like five hours before the show to begin."

"What were you thinking when you saw me there?" I asked looking at him in the eye to make sure he's telling me the truth.

"I just thought, _'he better not wake up late and arrive to the show at the last minute.' _"

I said slowly, "So you didn't think about...sleeping...with-"

"NO Takeru! I would never do that and you know I am not like that. That thought never crossed my head. You know I like you only as a _friend_."

"Okay, sorry." I continued, "Then what did you do after you saw me?"

"I spotted some candy on top of the drawer and I decided to steal some from you since they weren't mine."

"Wait, I thought the candy was yours." I said.

"You got to be kidding me, there's no way I would leave candy laying around. Did you eat some?"

"Yes...then after that I took a nap..."

Akira's eyes widen, "I did too once I ate the can-" he stopped and asked, "Did you leave a couple of candies behind?"

I looked at the brunette, "You should know, you were the last one to be near the candy."

"Oh right, I was. Well that answers my question and the answer is no," Akira said.

"So when you ate the candy, did you feel sleepy?" I asked.

"Big time and I fell asleep on my bed. I wasn't near you at all," Akira confirmed.

"That's weird, I also went to sleep afterwards... I think the candy had some role with our situation."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "You assume too quickly, you know that?"

I said, "Well look at the whole situation. We both ate the same candy, we both feel asleep subsequently, and then we both ended up on the same bed after we knew we slept separately." I gasped, "Don't you think we got set up?"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know..."

I glanced at him, "C'mon, I think we did. Who would do this?"

"Who other than Yamato's rival?" Akira simply said.

"You're right! Taichi must have done this because of all the things we did to him." I snapped my fingers, "It was probably him and his friends. Oh man, I can't wait to tell Yamato; he'll be pissed," I smiled, "I'm sure he's going to get them back 'cause they messed with me."

(Taichi's point of view)

Once lunch had finished, my friends and I decided to head to my room just to chill. "So...you can't stop thinking about Yamato huh?" Shiro asked suspiciously.

That Daisuke, he never knows when to keep his mouth shut. "I guess..." I said as we arrived in front of my door. I used my key to unlock the door and I turned the knob. I pushed the door open and gave a signal to the guys to get in. Daisuke passed by and I replied, "After I told you to not to tell no one."

He walked over to his bed and sat down. Daisuke was confused, "What did I do?"

I got in and closed the door behind me, "You don't remember?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nope..."

"Seriously?" I asked.

Daisuke replied, "...Yeah."

"What a-" I stopped and walked over to my bed and sat down.

Shiro was leaning against the wall and said, "It's clearly obvious that Daisuke has a short-term memory," he joked.

Ken was sat next to Daisuke and tapped Daisuke's head, "Nope, nothing in there."

"Hey!" Daisuke smiled at Ken.

Shiro laughed, "He was like that ever since Daisuke fell on his head. He accidentally tripped while chasing a miniature dog."

Daisuke closed his eyes and stated, "I did not trip; I just decided to lie down and take a break."

"Sure you did," Shiro smiled.

Ken asked, "When did that happen?"

"When Taichi was at my house and I invited Daisuke to come over for the first time. We were outside and I introduced him to my dog and Daisuke found it funny he had tiny legs. So he started laughing and chasing him all over the place." Shiro said.

Ken glanced at Daisuke, "You're crazy," he laughed.

"Don't listen to him Kenny," Daisuke said in an intelligent voice, "Shiro does not know what he is talking about. I would never do something that immature."

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Do you think I've changed?" I asked while looking each one straight in the eye.

Shiro answered first, "No."

Ken replied, "Not really."

Daisuke said, "YES."

"How?" I asked Ken and Daisuke.

"Well first of all," Daisuke said, "Ever since you found out about Yamato's crush on you-"

"WHAT?!" Shiro and Ken asked at the same time. I forgot that I didn't tell them about Yamato having a crush on me.

"Daisuke!" I yelled.

Daisuke smiled, "Sorry."

"Oh well,...they needed to know either way," I sighed.

Daisuke continued, "Back to what I was saying. I think ever since then, you started thinking of what would happen between you and him. That's what I see."

I turned to Ken, "And you?"

"Well you did start talking to Yamato, which I thought it was kind of odd. First you two were going at it; now you are nice to him. But now I know the _real reason_ why, I don't see it as a problem. To be honest, I was getting tired of the feud we had between them."

Shiro said, "So he likes you?"

"Yes," I answered him.

"That's cool... Do you like him?" Shiro asked.

"That's the thing Shiro, I don't know if I do. But I keep thinking about it and I think I'm starting to feel something for him. The problem is, I like girls, not guys."

"Maybe you're changing," Daisuke said, "Look at me, I changed when I found out Kenny liked me."

"I know that. Do you think I should go with my gut instinct?" I questioned.

"Yes," Ken and Daisuke replied.

I looked away from Ken and Daisuke and looked towards the redhead, "Shiro?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be cool with it." Shiro said as he threw me a pillow playfully. "Just don't go all drama queen on me later," he joked.

I smiled, "Cool..." I looked at Daisuke, "I need some tips... how do I talk to him and stuff like that."

Daisuke grinned, "Finally, something I think I'm good at," he said as he got up and came towards me. "Come my child, I would need to teach you the importance of...the importance of something." He clapped his hands twice, "Kenny, I need your help to supply this dirty brunette-"

"Hey!" I interjected.

"-with beauty supplies. I'm thinking of an extreme _makeover_." Daisuke said ecstatically, fingers twitching with excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Daisuke, I only asked for tips; not a makeover," I protested.

Daisuke snapped his fingers twice; ignoring me, "Shiro, I need you to help this filthy, dirt stained young man with manners. Also, with his wardrobe, if that can be done."

"Daisuke..." I mumbled.

"Don't speak Taichi," Daisuke put a finger to my mouth for me to be quiet. "This whole thing will be over soon." Daisuke lowered his finger down and said, "Shiro and Kenny, you know what to do."

Shiro and Ken were on it. Ken walked over to the door, "I'll be back, I need to get some stuff from my room." He opened the door and left.

Shiro went to the closet, "Hope you have _decent _clothes."

"Once we are done, you will become...a George Clooney look-a-like," Daisuke replied softly as he patted my cheek.

"Hope you know what you are doing..." I said nervously as Daisuke starting applying mousse to my hair.

"Don't worry Taichi, I'm Daisuke, remember?"

"That's what I'm worried about..." I muttered.

(**Yamato's P.O.V**)

I can't believe what just happened. I must be dreaming... is Daisuke telling the truth? Am I always on Taichi's mind? Nah, now I'm just being hopeful, I thought the next day in my dorm room. 

I was about to get myself ready for my first class when I heard a knock on my door.

A boy my age, quite over-weight, smiled and handed me a flyer. I laughed, "Hey-Hey! What's up Katsuya?" I said as I recognized the teen from one of my classes.

He punched me on the arm, "Nothing much."

"Okay, what's this?" I asked as I looked at the paper.

It read:

Odaiba School

is

having a weekend

field trip!!

10:00am Friday- 6:00pm Sunday

Sign up at the Principal's Office ASAP.

"Did you hear Yamato? The principal is having a weekend long trip to the beach. You have to go, it's going to be awesome!" Katsuya said, eyes glowing with excitement. "Girls!"

I looked up at Katsuya, "This weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah; sorry for the short notice. It's just that the principal just gave me the flyers like fifteen minutes ago and I couldn't wait to pass them out," He pulled his shirt's collar.

My eyes lowered to the teen's shirt and there was a statement printed on it. It said, _'I beat anorexia'_.I looked away, trying to hide my smile. "All right, I guess I'll be there."

The teen cheerfully smiled, "I promise, you won't regret it. See you there!" he said and left to the next dorm room.

I closed the door and threw the flyer to the floor, "This trip better be worth it." I suddenly had an itch on my eye and I decided to scratch it. "If Taichi's going, I would definitely be there. I could already picture him in a black Speedo," I laughed.

THUMP-THUMP! Someone banged on the door. I jumped and accidentally poked my eye. The door swung open and Takeru and Akira came in. "Hey Yamato!" Takeru greeted.

I put my hand down and glared at the blond with watery red eyes, "You idiot! You made me poke my eye!"

Takeru replied, "Sorry about that."

I rubbed my eye as I walked over to the mirror in the restroom to check it out. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well," I heard the voice of my brother, "Akira and I talked about...you know...and we came to a conclusion."

I got out of the restroom and studied the brunette who was, to my surprise, quiet since his arrival. "Akira?" I asked suspiciously.

Akira took a short breath and replied, "I think...I mean, we think Taichi and his friends set this up. You know, the whole sleeping thing."

I crossed my arms, "And why do you think that?"

Takeru jumped in and said, "Well we did have a rough start. That's probably just to get us back since we kept on picking on them."

"Oh, I see," I whispered.

"Let me tell you how we think the whole sleeping with Akira went that day," my brother said as he went ahead and sat down on the nearest chair.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "This is going to take long."

Fifteen minutes had passed by and Takeru and Akira finished explaining their theory. "So you two think Taichi put something in the candies to make you two sleepy?" I asked while lying on the floor on my stomach.

Akira was sitting down on the floor and answered, "Remember, that's our opinion."

I glanced up at the brunette, "Sorry about going all psycho-killer on you," I apologized, "Damn it sounds all cheesy."

"Forget about it, we're still friends. And yes, it sounds cheesy," Akira shrugged his shoulders, "It don't matter. What _passed _is _past_."

"Cool..." I replied.

"I realized something," Takeru whispered as I looked at him, "You didn't get upset about Taichi doing this but you did get upset when you thought Akira was the one who did it. Yamato, care to explain?"

Oh snap, pretend to still be mad at Akira. They don't need to know about Taichi...yet. "I'm mad about Taichi," I lied, "Akira, I'm still a bit irritated with." _Weird, I'm not mad at Taichi at all..._ I got up and gazed at my alarm clock, "Well I got to go, class is starting in a few minutes."

The guys got up and Akira asked confused, "Ishida going to class early? I _lived _to see the day."

I walked over to the coat hanger and picked up my brown jacket. I put the jacket on and pulled back my hair. "Ha, Akira, still not going to class on time?"

Akira raised his hands, "Hey, I can't _find_ my books," he grinned.

"You purposely lost them," Takeru said. "Except your math book, you still have it but you glued all the pages together," my brother laughed.

"I lost it- I _accidentally _lost it," Akira corrected the blond.

"You two stop distracting me," I forgot about going to class, "I'm going to be late. I'll see you guys at lunch." I walked out the door and stopped, "Oh yeah, once you two get out of my room, lock the door. All right?"

"Don't worry about it Blondie," Akira winked and blew a kiss at me.

Takeru laughed at Akira's joke and I said, "Are you _sure _you two didn't sleep together?" I teased as Takeru and Akira blushed cherry read. I opened the door and headed in the direction to my class. I went around a corner with my hands in my pant's pocket. As I was looking to the ground to make sure I didn't step on anything, somebody quickly swept in front of me. I immediately stopped, "What the?" I looked up and glanced around me and saw nothing, "What was that?" I whispered.

All of a sudden I felt a cold breeze running through my back. The hairs on my neck stood up as I shivered. "Okay, this is freaky..." _...This is too weird...first I hear my name being called out during lunch yesterday, and now I am seeing things that aren't really there. Am I imaging all this?_ I shook my head and said, "Yeah, I am."

I continued my way towards my class; I didn't check the floor for gum this time. As I got near the classroom, I noticed the door was closed. I sighed, "I'm late...once again." I slowly strolled over to the entrance of the class and turned the knob when I got there. I opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Ishida...so glad of you to join us," the teacher greeted me with a pleasant voice. His voice changed, "What's your excuse?"

I shrugged my shoulders and whispered, "Things aren't going my way...sir," I stared at the man.

The teacher was startled by my answer; as though I was insane. "...wh-what kind of things?" he asked suspiciously.

I looked to my left in the corner of my eye, to see if I could spot the brunette. _No sign of Taichi._ I glanced back at the instructor and said, "Little things..."

Thinking he wasn't going anywhere from here, he then replied, "Close the door and have a seat Mr. Ishida. Next time, please arrive here on time, sir." I closed the door and walked over to my seat. I sat down and thought, _Why all of a sudden is Taichi missing the first few minutes of class? _"All right class, please get out your literature books out and open to page 341 and continue reading the short story."

Reading? Okay, reading's okay...got nothing against that. I looked around the floor for my book bag, _Aw, man, I forgot my book bag. Wait a minute, 'continue reading the story'?_ I finally had realized what my teacher had said. _Where was I when the class started reading? _I thought for a moment,_ Oh, yeah...I was probably busy writing the lyrics to a song instead of paying attention. Great timing Yamato to get behind in class! Hold on, why am I so worry about it? It is not like I do all the assignments anyways. I shouldn't get paranoid for one assignment._

"All right class," the teacher said as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Let's see the show of hands, who is done with the story." Hands were raising one by one until it came to a stop. The instructor counted them with the point of his finger, "That's everybody except Mr. Ishida."

I gazed around and I was the only one without a hand in the air. All of a sudden, all eyes were on me. I was startled and said between my teeth, "Don't you have anything else to look at?"

Some of the students turned around, not wanting to look at me no more. Others, damn them, kept staring. Mr. I-didn't-catch-his-name-on-the-first-day-of-school shook his head in disappointment, "I believe you don't have an excuse for this one, am I right Yamato?"

I said sarcastically, "_How _in the _hell_ did you _know_?"

Without giving me a second chance he said, "Step outside sir. I'll deal with you later."

I got up and left the classroom. "What's wrong with me? I rarely forget my book bag..." I whispered. I leaned against the wall and let myself slide to the floor. My right leg was stretched across the floor and my left leg was tucked in under me. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive, staying alive," I heard someone sing in a far away distance.

"What kind of-" I whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying..." the sound came closer.

"Can you be a little _less _quiet?" I said between my teeth.

"Aliiivvveeeeee," the person took a breath, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin-Yamato?"

I slightly smiled, "Haha, he got mixed up and said my name."

"Uh...Yamato?" I heard him say again.

I opened my right eye and saw a tall, brunette man standing before me. I studied him from head to toe, _he's an attractive guy..._ He wore blue jean pants, a long sleeve gray shirt, and athletic type of shoes. The guy's hair was a bit combed back..._he looks like...who does he look like?_ I secretly gasped, _this guy looks like Johnny Depp...nice..._ A/N: Did anyone see the Oscars? Did anyone see Johnny Depp? Well, that's the hairdo I'm talking about.

"Yamato?" the guy said once again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

The guy smiled, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Does this guy even know me? I don't even know him... "Who are you?" I simply said.

He glanced around and then back at me, "You'll know soon but right now, guess."

Not this game again... I sighed loudly and closed my right eye, "Please, I don't have time right now. Either you tell me who you are or, keep walking and forget about the whole thing. All right?"

The guy laughed, "All you have _is _time, my dear boy." He smiled, "I can't believe you don't recognized me Yamato. Fine, fine, it's me, Taichi."

I quickly opened my right eye, _you've got to be kidding me... This guy, is Taichi? I thought he was 21! I'll give him some credit, he got my _full_ attention._ "So, you're Taichi?" I pointed at him.

"Yeah..." He said.

I opened my left eye, "Why-How-What-When-" I stopped. _What am I doing? I'm making myself look like an idiot! All these questions are rushing through my head and I don't know where to start. Should I tell him, "Hey Taichi, you look hot!!" Nah, I'm not going to say that._ I nervously asked, "You got a new look?"

"Yeah," Taichi smiled and looked at himself, "Do you like it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, you look good-" I quickly shut my mouth and my eyes widen. I suddenly felt my face turn hot. _I know I am blushing..._

I glanced at the brunette and I could see a smile starting to form. "Thanks," he said.

"You're wel-welcome," I whispered.

Taichi came and sat down next to me. His legs were spread across the floor and he dusted off the dirt off his pants. "So, are you going to the trip this weekend? Some kid gave me the flyer today."

Figuring that Taichi would go, I said, "Yeah...are you?"

"I really didn't want to but all my friends are going and I didn't want to be stuck here alone. I guess the trip will be okay."

"Have you signed up at the principal's office?" I asked.

"Nah, have you?" he looked at me.

"Me either."

"Well then, that settles it. Let's go sign up," Taichi said as he got up and held out a hand, "C'mon."

I can't let this trip pass and besides, I said I was going to go. I lifted up my hand and grabbed a hold of Taichi's hand. Taichi helped me up and I stood on my feet. "All right, let's go," I said.

"Let's go," Taichi smiled and led the way to the principal's office.

**Shiro's P.O.V** /in class)

"Hey, do you want to be my partner?" someone asked.

I looked up from my notes. And all I saw was green hair and... beautiful green orbs. At first I thought,_ 'What's this chic doing at our school?'._ Then it clicked_. This is an all boy school and there are no girls on campus and the nearest thing to a girl is Ken._

I gulped,"Sure." I gave him a nervous smile. I've never noticed him before.

"My name's Lyserg. And judging from your face, you've never noticed me before." He smiled. _Oh my god....he looks like a girl. He'll give Ken a run for his money._ I chuckled.

What's so funny?" He asked as an elegant eyebrow rose.

I smiled, "Nothing, it's just... nevermind." I coughed and brought out my hand to give him a shake, "My name's Koushiro, but you can call me Shiro."

Lyserg smiled and sat down next to me, "Everyone in class knows who you are, Shiro. You're like the smartest kid in school, well, in my opinion anyway." His shook my hand_.Is that a complement? I think it was..._

Thanks for noticing. Not everyone's fond of a science nerd." I sarcastically said as I continued to write some stuff down.

"Awww, don't get so hard on yourself. I think people who like science or learning in general, are quite extraordinary." He quickly turned around to grab his backpack to take out his notebook. "It beats the hell out of junkies and jerks."

I stopped writing my notes. I glanced around to see if anyone caught that. _Is Lyserg coming on to me? _I brought my attention to Lyserg who was writing down his notes. He felt my stare and looked up, eyes seeming behind his bangs. _Do you think you can like someone in that short of time?_ He quickly gave me a small smile and looked back at his notes to continue writing._I think... anything's possible._

(**Akira's P.O.V**)

A few hours went by and I still haven't gone to class. Takeru, for being such a follow-the-rules type of guy, left a few minutes after Yamato. Right now, I am enjoying the sweetness of staying in and relaxing my butt off in my room. My bed has a lot of cushion for the rear end, I thought as I was laying on my bed facing the ceiling.

I placed my arm under my head, I wonder if Yamato is going to the field trip. Well of course he is, girls are going to be there. But one thing I know, I am totally going. This is the once of a lifetime experience...well, not really. I had to suffer and go to a school that didn't have girls attending. I am stuck here with GUYS and believe me, it is so uncomfortable. All the guys looking at me, it freaks me out. I know they can't resist and all but they need to learn to back off.(Thump-thump-thump) Someone banged on the door and I jumped. "Whoa!" I whispered as I sat up.

"Mr. Akira? Are you in there?" a man's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Open up, I'm you're teacher. I know you're in there."

"Busted..." I quickly got on my feet and ran to the restroom and closed the door behind me.

"Akira, are you in there?" he asked again.

"No!" I yelled. _Ah crap! Way to go Akira!_ I thought as I realized what I had done.

"Open the door Akira!"

I instantly got nervous, "What should I do? What should I do? He knows I am in here. Ah man, why did I yell out 'no'?"

"I'm coming in!" he said as I heard the doorknob turn.

I started to jump a little, "What should I do?"

"I'm figuring you are in the restroom, am I right?" the teacher asked.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"Ah ha! I was right!" he laughed.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand, "IDIOT! Stop tricking me!" Got to think of something fast, got to think of something fast... _What would I do in a tight situation?_

"Akira?" the teacher opened the door to the restroom. "I got yo-ah!" he screamed at the sight of me sitting on the toilet.

I glanced up at him and pretended to be shocked, "Get out of here!"

The teacher blushed and quickly closed the door, "Uh, I should go," he said as I heard footsteps heading towards the door.

I secretly laughed and stood up. "Haha, you should have seen the look on his face," I laughed as I pulled my pants up. I walked past the mirror, "Wait a minute!" I went back and stood in front of the mirror and saw my reflection. "Hey, how you doing?" I blew a kiss at the man in the mirror. "Handsome are you? Most definitely!" I left the restroom and headed to the entrance of the dorm room, while whistling a happy tune.

(**Shiro's P.O.V**)

_Morning of the Field Trip_

As I turned to look at the other people waiting for the bus to arrive, I saw **him**. I don't know if I'm seeing straight.

He caught my eye and smiled. _Wow, perfect smile... just exquisite._ I shook my head. I can't be thinking this way. He left his friends and starting walking my direction. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey Koushiro." He said as he started messing around with the last button on his white button shirt. He looks nervous just like me.

"Call me Shiro, remember?" I smiled.

Lyserg smiled at me again, "Okay, Shiro."

I gulped, "How's it going?" I couldn't help but stare at his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times as if coming out of a trance, "Nothing much. You?"

"Same here..." I coughed. "So I guess you signed up for the trip as well."

"Yea... so who are you bunking with?" Lyserg asked hopefully.

I decided to look down at my shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "With my friends; I really don't know."

"Maybe you could bunk with me. What do you say?" Lyserg asked. His eyes bulged out in shock and the realization hit him. I could tell he had not planned on asking me out loud.

"I don't know, maybe. It's just..." I stopped at mid-sentence. What could I say?His face fell, "O-kay. Maybe we can hang out later then." The greenhead said, "I guess I'll see you later. Ok?" He gave me a small smile, "Bye Shiro." He then turned to leave

My head was telling me _'No! You cannot like him!' _as my heart was saying_ 'Call him back!'._

I shook my head. _What am I going to do? I_ asked myself as I stared at his retreating back.

(**Takeru's P.O.V**)

_Emptiness is loneliness, and loneliness is cleanliness  
And cleanliness is godliness, and god is empty just like me_

_Intoxicated with the madness, I'm in love with my sadness  
Bullst fakers, enchanted kingdoms  
The fashion victims chew their charcoal teeth_ _I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship  
I never let on that I was down_

_guitar_

_Damn this song kicks musical as-_ "What the hell are you listening to Takeru?"

I jerked and dropped my sketch pad. I looked up and saw Akira leaning on his bed acting like I'm a complete dork. "Smashing Pumpkins," I picked up my sketch pad and placed it to the side of my bed. I glared at him. "What's so important that you interrupt my alone time?"

Akira gave me an awkward glance, "Alone time? Dude, that sounds totally disgusting like you're enjoying your time alone." He laughed and decided to throw me a pillow. "Next time you want to spend time alone, you should put a 'I'm jacking off. Do not disturb' sign up on our door."

I glared daggers at him, "Not that kind of alone time. I would never do something like that!" I quickly got off my bed before he continued to tease me. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing here?" I walked up to my closet to start packing for the field trip.

Akira's arms was up above his head, shirt sliding up to show some skin. "I just wanted to tell you about the teacher." He turned his head to face me, "He came to my room to look for me and I accidentally spoke out loud. So he decided to come in and I took off to the bathroom. I knew he was coming in so I decided to get back at him. I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet." He starting laughing, holding his stomach, "You should have seen his face when he saw me butt naked!!"

"Butt naked?!?" I could not believe all the things Akira would do to get someone back. "Eww! Stop it, you gave me a mental image!"

Akira laughed and calmed down somewhat, "You'll like to see that, don't you?" He sat up. "Anyways, do you know who you're going to bunk with for the trip?"

I quickly glanced at him from my backpack, "Nope. It's either Yamato or you." I stuffed a couple of boxers inside my bag. "And you?" I asked as I grabbed my sketch pad and placed it in the bag.

"I don't know, maybe Katsuya. He seems cool. Besides I over heard the principal talking to one of the teachers in the hallway. He asked Yamato's literature teacher to make room assignments for all the boys."

"Damn, I hope I bunk with someone I know," Akira looked a bit disappointed.

I zipped up my backpack, "All done."

"Whoa, that's quick." Akira said and stood up. He looked around and grabbed his own backpack, "Let's go find Yamato."

I followed Akira out the door with my backpack hanging on my shoulder. "Let's split up so we can find him quicker." I suggested.

Akira pointed at me, "Good point. Let's meet at the tree on the left side of the courtyard in like..." He glanced at his watch, "Ten minutes. Ok?"

"Ok." I took off to the left as Akira went to the right.

(**Ken's P.O.V**)

I felt arms wrap around my waist and felt a kiss on my left cheek. "Good afternoon Kenny."

I turned to my left and gave my love a loving smile, "Good afternoon Dai." I leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

Once I parted, Daisuke whined, "Awww. Is that all I'm getting? You got to be kidding me Kenny. You know I love the taste of your lips. Quit teasing babe." Daisuke leaned in closer with a naughty smile, "I know you like it."

I laughed, "Do you always have to make everything naughty, Dai?" I passionately asked him and leaned in close to give him a full-out kiss.

"Oh my..." A voice said behind us.

Daisuke turned around, arm still around my waist, "Yes, may we help yo-" Daisuke stopped.

I turned around as well, to see what was the hold up, "What's wrong Daisu...."

Now I understood the whole situation. It was Takeru. He seemed like he saw a ghost; he was pale and his eyes are bulging out staring at Daisuke and me.

"I didn't know you two were... ummm.. you know, together." Takeru stammered like a young boy.

"Yes, we're together. Do you have a problem?" I asked. I kept my stare intense._ If he's homophobic, I'm going to kick some homophobic a..._

"Nope. I have no problem," he said as he placed his hands in his jeans. He then turned to look at Daisuke, "You look like a swimmer or surfer. Do you surf?"

Daisuke quickly eyed him and pondered on the question, "Yes, I love the water. How can you tell?"

"Well, your tan is the biggest give-a-way. And you do have the body for it..." He quickly stopped noticing that he sounded like a come-on. "I mean...you can tell." He nervously bit his lip, "I gotta go, I'll see you two later." Takeru then walked quickly around us to leave.

"Well, that was strange." I said while leaning my head on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Yup," Daisuke looked at Takeru's retreating form and spotted Taichi coming our way. "Hey, what's up?" Daisuke asked Taichi.

"Your cholesterol," Taichi replied. He chuckled and playfully punched Daisuke's arm. "Nah nothing dude. I just can't wait for this trip to get on its way!"

I couldn't help but to look at Taichi. We really did a damn good job on his appearance. I wonder if Yamato have seen him...

Just then Taichi looked to his right, smiled and waved. I quickly looked at the same direction and caught Yamato with a shy smile. I guess Yamato already saw him.

"Ken, are you going to stay in the same room with me tonight?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

I could really tell his teen hormones are going haywire. "I don't know. Shiro already asked me and I said yes." I playfully said.

"You're lying. You know you can't resist this," Daisuke lift up his shirt to show his perfectly well-formed six-pack and tight stomach, "You like?"

I blushed. "Dai, not now."

Taichi laughed, "Not now? You're not so innocent Ken. Remember the other day?" Taichi winked and laughed some more. Taichi stopped to look around, "Where's Shiro? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Taichi looked to his left, "Ha! There he is. I'll be right back." With that, Taichi left leaving Daisuke and I with our backpacks.

(**Taichi's P.O.V**)

"Ha! There he is. I'll be right back." I ran to catch up to Shiro and decided to surprise him by jumping on him and not getting off until he tells everyone around us that _I'm the king._ As I got closer, I noticed he was talking to someone, who looked rather girly, with green hair.

"I don't know, maybe. It's just that,..." Shiro said quietly and stopped mid-sentence.

"O-kay. Maybe we can hang out later then." The greenhead said as he left looking disappointed. "I guess I'll see you later. Ok?" He gave Shiro a small smile, "Bye Shiro."

I saw the greenhead's back retrieving and decided this was my cue, I brought my arm around Shiro's neck. "Hey, what's up Shiro? Was that your _girl-friend?"_ I chuckled.

Shiro shook his head, "...Taichi...that's a guy," he said quietly.

I looked away , "Okay..." Two seconds later I finally clicked, "What!?!" I pointed to the greenhead who was in a far away distance, "What you are saying is that, that person is a girl-I mean, a guy?" I asked confused.

Shiro lowered my hand, "Don't point Taichi, that's rude!"

"It's rude?" I said as I pointed to the greenhead again.

Shiro glared at me and pulled my hand down, "Stop it!"Whoa, cricket got mad! I grinned.

"Quit smiling," Shiro replied a bit angrily.

"I'll stop smiling once you answer my question greenhead lover," I said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Shiro rolled his eyes, "To answer your question, yes...that's a guy. And don't think wrong, all right Taichi?" I smiled and didn't say a word. "I said don't think wrong!" Shiro repeated.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with the rest of the gang... and with the look you're giving me, this is my cue to leave. I'll see you and the greenhead holding hands later," I laughed and left quickly before Shiro beats me up with his backpack.

(**Takeru's P.O.V**)

_Ken and Daisuke. Whoa... I did not know they were together. Do they even care that they are seen? I remember Akira's reaction when other students starting looking at us._ 'Don't make a scene.'

I leaned against a tree waiting for the bus to arrive. _Where's Yamato and Akira?_ I looked around and spotted Yamato straight ahead, blushing and looking to his left. _What's going on here?_ I turned my head in the same direction as Yamato to see what my brother was glancing at and spotted someone who looked like... _Johnny Depp? What in the world? A Johnny Depp look-a-like...talking to Daisuke and Ken??_ I quickly ran towards Yamato, "Who the hell is that?!" I asked totally curious of who the new student was.

Yamato looked at me, blood still swarming around his cheeks, "That's Taichi."

My jaw dropped. I could not believe my eyes!_ Taichi? That's Taichi?!?!?_Akira ran up to us, "Finally, we're all together." Akira then turned in the direction of the incoming bus and raised his arms in the air, "Hallelujah."

Still stupefied with the whole Taichi looking like Johnny Depp, I was missing the main fact....Yamato was _blushing _when he was looking at _Taichi!!! Blushing?!?! I cannot believe this. I'm I missing something here? My brother can't be blushing...at Taichi. Is...my brother...**gay**?_

_to be continued..._

_Lugga_


	8. Dip It Low

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also do not own Katsuya from YuGiOh, Lyserg from Shaman King, Dip It Low by Christina Milian, Cinderella, Tinkerbell and Peter Pan.

This chapter is dedicated to _momoka_ who encouraged me to write more. Thanks! I had a writer's block but now I'm back anddddd after this week, I'm on vacation. Which means, more time to write for you all!

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 8:Dip It Low

(Takeru's P.O.V.)

"Hey Yamato, what bus do you want to go in?" Akira asked as he counted the buses. "There are exactly two buses...I guess not a lot of people are going."

My brother shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Less people to get on my nerves..."

I studied Yamato, _How-Why-What...nevermind, I was probably imaging things. My brother, blushing because of Taichi...nah, Yamato isn't like that... But is he?_

"Takeru, are you all right?" My brother asked as he was looking at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly said, "Sure, why not."

Akira and Yamato both made a confused expression. Akira slowly said, "O.K." 

My brother raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing you aren't." Yamato looked toward the buses, "Let's go before there aren't any seats left." He led the way to the second bus as Akira followed him. I was speechless,_ Way to go Takeru_, I thought to myself, _For sure Yamato knows that you were thinking about him and the sight of him blushing._

"Hey Tinkerbell, hurry up well ya?" Akira yelled as he grinned. "Peter Pan is not going to come and sweep you off your feet." I glanced at my brother who hit Akira on the arm. The brunette squint his eyes and exclaimed, "Quickly, Cinderella is getting cranky!"

Yamato glared at Akira and punched his arm again, "You just don't get it, do you?"

I chuckled as I held tight to the strap of my backpack and jogged towards them.

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

"And last but not least, absolutely DO NOT take girls to your hotel rooms," the principal stated as he walked to and fro in front of the whole students in the parking lot of the hotel. I glanced up at the hotel and it looked like it had 30 floors.

My friends all stood side by side as they all rolled their eyes at the same time; except for Daisuke. He had a disappointed look. "What?! Why?!" Daisuke whined as I looked back at the principal.

Ken quickly glared at Daisuke, "What did you just say?!"

Daisuke got nervous and sweat started streaming down his face, "Nothing-nothing!" He then whispered, "What if the girls just wanted to check out the hotel room?"

"Daisuke!" Ken yelled angrily.

"Motamiya!" The principal called out as he heard what Daisuke said.

Daisuke instantly looked all around him for any escape that he could take but there was none. Shiro and I grinned secretly and I whispered, "A great way to start off."

Shiro squint his eyes and laughed, "Poor Daisuke...he doesn't know how to keep things to himself."

Ken crossed his arms and waited for Daisuke to speak. The principal walked towards Daisuke and stood in front of him. He calmly said, "Do you need to tell me something Motamiya?"

Shiro and I quickly glanced over at the teen with our mouths wide open as we waited for his answer. Daisuke shook his head fast, "No-no sir." He nervously smiled, "It was all just a j-joke." Daisuke put his head down and mumbled, "You could leave now..."

Of course the principal heard the dim-witted Daisuke because all the students turned around to see what would happen next. Shiro and I gasped and immediately turn to gaze at the principal with a smile on our face. "Ready?" I whispered to Shiro.

He nodded his head, "...Yeah..."

The principal raised an eyebrow, "Do you know what happens to smart mouths?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe get a job like yours?"

I took a quick glimpse at the dark haired teen who was silent for a while. He looked disappointed and embarrassed about Daisuke's attitude. I gazed back to Shiro and said, "We should probably stop this before Daisuke is sent back to the academy."

"Why? We are barely getting into the juicy part!" he whispered.

"Motamiya, if you don't quit your nonsense you are going to spend the weekend in the bus. Do I make myself clear or do you need me to put it in simpler words in order for you to understand?" the man replied.

At that point, Daisuke's left eye twitched which was not a good sign. I said between my teeth, "He better keep his big mouth shut..."

Shiro's grin grew wider, "He's-not-going-to," he sang.

The little Daisuke glared at the principal, "Who the hell do you think you are telling me this? I don't go around making everybody feel as though they are below me, you stupid-as-"

"As a friend of Daisuke," I quickly interrupted, "I apologize for his behavior and I will make certain he doesn't do anything bad," I smiled nervously.

"Don't apologize to this idiot," Daisuke pointed at him.

"Sorry sir," I bowed and immediately dragged Daisuke out to the side, away from everybody else. "What were you thinking?!" I whispered.

He got out of my grip and sighed angrily, "I hate it when people make me feel stupid."

"What? The guys and I treat you like that most of the time. How is this different?"

Daisuke said, "You don't understand. I'm cool with it when all of you guys do it but when it's someone else, it gets to me. You know? They don't know me and who are they to be telling me that?"

I nodded my head, "Hey, I agree but you don't have to go to the extreme and see who will back out first."

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't trying to see who would back out first."

"I know but it looks a lot like it. And you know what else? There was one person who wasn't amused by it. I'll give you a clue, it wasn't Shiro. Shiro was fully entertained with the whole situation but there was someone else who thought it was quite disappointing," I crossed my arms.

"Yamato?" he guessed.

My eyes widen and I felt cold all over when I heard his name, _I forgot that Yamato was here. Ohh...I got butterflies in my stomach._ I squeaked, "Why-" I hit my chest with my fist and coughed, "Why made you say that?"

A smirk slowly appeared on his face, "I don't know...maybe because I knew that would stop you in your tracks?"

"Not funny Daisuke," I glared at him. "Back to what I was saying, the person who was not pleased was that guy standing over there!" I pointed behind me.

Daisuke looked behind me and then back at me, "Who?"

I sighed loudly, "Him!" I turned around and didn't see Ken. I glanced all over the place and I didn't find him. "Where did Ken go?"

"Oh crap! Ken! I forgot about him. Was he the one you were talking about?"

"Yeah...he looked pissed when you blurted that 'what if the girls want to come over'. He probably ran off somewhere."

"Dammit! Why did I have to be such a baka?! Why did I piss him off?! I shouldn't have done this to my Kenny!" Daisuke cried. I glanced back at Daisuke and it seemed as though he was trying to fight back his tears. "I should go look for him... I'll talk to you later Taichi...thanks," he said as he jogged away.

"No problem..."

(Shiro's P.O.V.)

After I spotted Daisuke leaving Taichi behind, I scratched my forehead, _I think something happened._ I felt a tap on my shoulder and I swung around fast. I accidentally hit someone with my elbow. "Ah..." the person cried as he covered his forehead.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry man," I nervously said. _Please don't kick my butt! Wait..._ I studied him from head to toe, _I hit Lyserg! Stupid! He is probably thinking what a brainless fool I am. Great way to impress him- Whoa, whoa, whoa...what am I trying to do? ...Ah crud... _

"It's okay Shiro..." the green haired teen said as rubbed the place of his injury.

I bit my lip, "I am really sorry about that..."

Lyserg removed his hand and placed it to the side, "It's all right, really. Well, how are you doing?" His green eyes focused on me.

I started feeling nervous and hot, "Fine, fine... is it hot in here?" I had to ask.

An elegant eyebrow rose up. "Hot, I don't think so. But you are getting pale in the face." Lyserg noted.

Pale? "It's probably just me." I smiled, "How about I treat you to ice cream since I elbowed you," I asked as I lightly touched his forehead. I removed my fingers and looked at him straight in the eye, hoping he would accept my offer.

Lyserg's face lit up, "Sure. I would like that very much." He smiled and lightly bumped his right side of his body to my left.

(Yamato's P.O.V)

While walking around the hallways searching for room 111, I spotted Taichi heading my direction. I quickly looked around to avoid eye contact. I turned to the left into another hallway to look for my room number. I heard his footsteps pass by the hallway. I quietly sighed and looked up at the door in front of me. Room 111. _Excellent, this was totally easy_.

I opened the door and dropped my bag next to the bed I now claim as mine. I walked over to the mirror near the dresser by the door. As I stood there looking at my reflection, I asked myself, "Who's going to be my roommate?"

Just then, the door creaked opened and in came.... **Isao**!

"Well, whatta you know. I get to sleep in the same room with _my _Blondie," he grinned as he walked over to the unoccupied bed and placed his backpack down.

No!!! What is Isao doing here?! Why him?! My eyes widen, "You got the wrong room number."

Isao turned back to look at me, "Yeah, sure." He glanced at me from head to toe, "This is going to be a hell of a weekend."

"You freak! I am not going to share a room with a stupid pervert!" I sighed loudly and walked over to my bed and grabbed my backpack. "You know what, I'm out of here. I can't be in the same room with you." I headed towards the door.

Isao laughed, "You are so funny Yama-chan."

I stopped in front of the door and turned around to face the dark haired guy. I glared at him, "Don't you dare call me that."

Isao walked slowly towards me, "I'm sorry Yamato...can we sit down and talk things through? Please, I don't want you to leave me again," he begged as he stood in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow, _what the? What is he doing? Isao is acting as though we are together. Hell, I don't want any of this. I should just turn and leave this snob before he does anything to me._ I gazed around the room. _Okay...the only reason why I do not want to stay here is because of Isao. He is right in front of me and he is looking at...my ear?_ I suddenly felt his hand moving my hair behind my right ear. I glanced at him and he bit his lip. "You sicko!" I pushed his hand away from my ear. "You make me sick. Whenever I see you, it makes me want to puke," I said as I turned around and headed out the door.

"I'll wait for your return darling!" Isao laughed as he closed the door behind me.

I looked to my right and down the hall I spotted Taichi and Shiro standing in front of a door. I sighed as I leaned against the door behind me. I glanced down at the red carpet, "Why did I even come? The only reason I came was because Taichi was coming. I was hoping that we could hang out during this trip...man, that would be awesome..." I whispered. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my way pretty fast. I looked to my right in the corner of my eye. I barely could see a small puff of brown hair and red hair coming closer and closer. "What the?" I replied as I fully turned to glance at the action.

"Hey Yamato!" Taichi said as he and Shiro ran past me, both smiling outrageously.

Down the hall, a door opened where Taichi and Shiro were last seen standing. Out of the room came out Daisuke with a towel wrapped around his waist and it seemed to me he was wearing...make-up? "I'll get you back Taichi and Shiro! I'm going to get you when you least suspect it!"

I tried to conceal my smile, _poor Daisuke... _He finally noticed that I was looking at him, "Hi...Daisuke!" I said.

"Hi...don't tell no anyone what you saw," he replied as he went back inside the room and closed the door. 

"I won't." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Stomach growl_. "I'm hungry... Good timing."

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

"Stupid Taichi and Shiro!" I said as I walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. I studied the bathroom and it had like a calm touch to it. Light green walls and white tiles on the floor. "That's a nice toilet..." I replied as I saw the clean toilet not to far in front of me. I continued to look at the rest of the bathroom and agreed that is was a pretty clean place. The shower and the tub was to my right and the sink with the mirror to my right. "Whoa! That's a big mirror..." I looked at my reflection and I saw this puffy haired guy with make-up that makes him look like a hood-rat.

"What did they do to me?" Suddenly I had an idea...

(Ken's P.O.V.)

There was a list taped on the wall by the front entrance. I glanced at the list of names and which room each person had. "There I am...room 106. Let's see which room Daisuke's in." With my finger, I went through each one, _these people should have made it easier if they put the names in alphabetical order_... I finally found him, "Room 100...I guess we aren't in the same room. I guess I should pay him a visit. He probably didn't notice I left during his 'scene' ," I said sadly.

"There you are!" I felt a huge tap on my back. "Daisuke was looking for you," the voice of Taichi was heard.

"Yeah," Shiro said behind me, "Taichi told me you ran off."

"He probably didn't..." I turned around. "Tell me the truth...did he?"

"Sure he did..." Taichi smiled.

Shiro quickly turned to Taichi, "He didn't..."

I looked away, "Just as I thought."

"Well he did but he wasn't able to. The principal saw him about to leave somewhere but he told him to stay or else he'll be in the bus. So he was pretty upset," I said.

"So we decided to cheer him up with _MAAAAAKE-UP_!" Shiro replied with a party animal voice.

"You what?" I quickly turned.

Shiro pointed to Taichi. "Hey! It was your idea!" Taichi yelled.

"Guys, I'm going to see if Daisuke is in his room," I said as I started to walk towards the elevator which was not too far from us.

"We'll go with you!" Taichi exclaimed cheerfully as he and Shiro followed behind, "Besides, I want to check out how he's doing..." I could hear the soft giggle that came out of Shiro.

These guys probably put HEAVY _make-up on Daisuke._ We reached the elevator and pressed the 'up' button on the wall and waited. Shiro and Taichi each stood next to me. It was quiet but then Taichi started humming "Mary Had A Little Lamb". I raised an eyebrow, _that is kind of...annoying..._ Then all of a sudden, another _humming_ came into play; it was Shiro and he was the harmony.

HEAVY We reached the elevator and pressed the 'up' button on the wall and waited. Shiro and Taichi each stood next to me. It was quiet but then Taichi started humming "Mary Had A Little Lamb". I raised an eyebrow, Then all of a sudden, another came into play; it was Shiro and he was the harmony.

I am really not into the mood right now.

DING. The elevator door opened and we stepped inside. The door closed once we were settled. I stood in the middle between us three and I noticed Shiro and Taichi turning to look at each other. Each had a grin on their faces. _These guys better not do anything idiotic..._ The guys gave the other a nod and went to the control panel on the wall. My eyes widen, "No!!" But of course, they didn't listen. Shiro and Taichi, as a "Team", pressed all the floor buttons at the same time. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!?!" I said between my teeth.

The elevator door opened and we stepped inside. The door closed once we were settled. I stood in the middle between us three and I noticed Shiro and Taichi turning to look at each other. Each had a grin on their faces. The guys gave the other a nod and went to the control panel on the wall. My eyes widen, "No!!" But of course, they didn't listen. Shiro and Taichi, as a "Team", pressed all the floor buttons at the same time. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!?!" I said between my teeth. 

Shiro and Taichi both glanced at me frightening as though I were going to kill them since I barely raise up my voice. They quickly turned to face the control panel. "Where's the 'STOP' button?!?!" Shiro panicked.

"Hurry Shiro!!!" Taichi exclaimed as he tried to be as far away from me.

I slowly walked towards them, "You can't do nothing now... i won't be able to talk to Daisuke, I won't be able to see him and I won't be able to do nothing for the next few MINUTES!!"

"**She's **getting closer Shiro!" Taichi cried and mocked me as he was climbing onto Shiro.

"I can't see the panel..." Shiro replied as his eyes were watery.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped on the 5th floor and the doors opened. There stood Yamato with his backpack and he studied us as we stared back at him. "You lucked out boys..." I ran my hand through my silky hair and walked out.

"Thank you, thank you," I heard Taichi whispered.

"...No problem..." Yamato slowly replied.

"Don't be such a wimp Taichi," Shiro's attitude changed into a 'manly' voice.

I gazed at the wall in front of me and there was a sign hanging. It read: 5th Floor

Rooms 100-120

------------------

"Perfect..." I whispered. I turned to my right and headed down the halls. I heard footsteps behind me and I'm pretty sure that it was Taichi and Shiro. I soon reached the end of the hallway and the last room on the left was 100. The door was open a bit and loud music was coming from the other side of the door. **"Dip It Low" by, Cristina Milian **was playing. I looked back at the guys and they too had a confused expression. I slowly pushed the door open with my left hand and saw Daisuke with make-up on, dancing around in a skirt, no shirt on..._and_...in front of a huge mirror on the wall.

"Daisuke?!" I tried to be louder than the music but...it wasn't loud enough.

Daisuke didn't notice we were standing there. He was dancing and shaking his butt in front of the mirror. I suddenly heard loud laughter in back of me. _How EMBARRASSING!!!_ Daisuke still didn't see us and he was trying to do the belly dance. Daisuke, while still dancing, turned to us and FINALLY noticing us. Daisuke stopped and instantly turned beet red. He ran into the bathroom, closed and locked the door.

I stepped inside and the bathroom was to my left. The mirror was next to the entertainment center on the right side of the room but closest to the door. Two beds were on the left side of the room, past the restroom and a small nightstand between the beds with a radio/clock on it. I headed there and turned off the radio. "Daisuke! Where did you go?" Taichi continued to laugh.

"Please! You _must _show us that _Move_!" Shiro teased.

"That's enough!" I yelled as I walked towards the door.

"Run Shiro!" Taichi said as he and Shiro ran away.

I closed the door _completely_ and went over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, "Daisuke?"

"Go away!"

I sighed and leaned my back against the bathroom door, "Please Daisuke, I'm not going to laugh at you. I just want to have a talk." There was no noise on the other side. I sighed once again, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier." He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. My eyes widen, "Whoa!" I said as I fell forward.

He caught me and smiled, "It's okay Kenny, _I'm _suppose to say I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier."

I stood up straight and gazed into his dark, chocolate colored eyes. "All that time while I was gone, I thought constantly about you and how I feel about you, and I came to a conclusion," I was quiet for a moment but then said, "...I love you..." Daisuke's face turned red again even though he was still covered in make-up. Daisuke didn't say a word. I smiled nervously, "This would be a great time for you to say something."

Daisuke looked into my eyes and finally said, "Ken...um, this is a serious topic. I don't know if you meant it or trying to mess with my head but if you did, that's not cool. To be honest,... I don't like you..." All of a sudden I felt my heart being torn into two and my expression on my face changed to sadness. "...but I do love you."

My face lightened up, "You jerk! Don't ever do that again! " I felt relieved and excited. "You can't believe how happy I am to hear those words coming out from you," I couldn't stop smiling.

"Same here Kenny," he smiled and leaned in towards me to give me a kiss. We both closed our eyes. _Ahh...this is...SWEET... His lips taste like strawberries...so warm and NOT chapped. Man, this is something! I never imagined he would feel the same way as I do to him. Oh no...I need to breathe. Not now!_ I broke the kiss and I was breathless, "Sorry...but...I ran out of...air," I smiled at him.

"I take your breath away don't I?" he acted conceited.

"Shut-up!" I laughed and hugged him. _I never want to lose him..._ I broke the hug and asked, "What do you want to do now?"

A naughty smile crawled up Daisuke's face, "Do you want me to dance for you?"

That naughty Daisuke...he is still the same...

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

"Man...I am so bored!" I complained as Shiro and I had our heads down on the table of a pizza place.

"And hungry," Shiro added.

"What are we doing here anyway?" I asked.

"We liked the smell remember?"

"Ah yes," I smiled.

"Here is your pizza..." a waitress came to us.

"Pizza?" I asked confused as I looked at her.

Shiro kicked me under the table, "Ah."

"Thank you," Shiro smiled as he and I picked up our heads.

She placed it on the table and put plates in front of us. I was about to touch it but she said, "No, no...it's still...hot..."

"Not to me it isn't," I grabbed four slices and placed it on my tray.

She glanced at me, "My name is Pam."

"Cool... My friend here, his name is Shiro. He's _single_," I winked at her.

Pam looked at Shiro, "Nice to meet you."

"Me too," he said and smiled at me. "Would you care to join?"

"Sure," she replied happily and sat next to me. 

I finished one pizza, "These are good."

"You never told me your name," she said.

"His name is Taichi," Shiro answered for me.

"That's a cool name, it could almost rhyme with anything," Pam seemed excited.

"Shiro's too," I laughed.

I finished another slice.

"Pam! Get back to work!" some guy called from the counter.

We all looked at him and she sighed and whispered, "Not now..." She glanced at us, "Well I have to work. And the pizza, it's a gift from me." Pam winked at me, "I'll see you around Taichi. Bye Shiro." She got up and left.

I gazed at Shiro, "Hey...she was coming on to you."

"Sure she did," he said as he got a slice of pizza.

"No, for real."

"Taichi, my dumb friend, she came on to you. I got proof. First, she said, 'No, no...it's still...hot...' which she meant-"

"That the pizza was hot."

"No, it meant that you were hot. Next, she told you her name and she sat next to you when she joined us. Plus she didn't get no slice and she asked for your name. Then Pam thought your name was cool and she didn't want to leave and go back to work. Finally, she gave the pizza as a gift and she _winked _at you. Pam then said, '_I'll see you around Taichi_' and she just told me bye," Shiro took a breath.

I finished another slice, "Well, what do you know? She did. Okay," I continued to eat.

"Shiro?" someone stood next to our table.

Shiro looked up and smiled nervously, "Lyserg? What are you doing here?"

I glanced at my friend with a half smile, _Do you care to introduce me to your boy-..._

"I was going to get a bite to eat," he smiled.

"Do you want to join?" I asked as I continued to look at Shiro.

"May I?" Lyserg asked just to make certain he isn't interrupting something.

"Go ahead," I said.

Shiro looked at me with an expression that's like _why-did-you-do-this-to-me-because-I'll-be-nervous-around-him_, which I thought it was funny. Lyserg sat next to Shiro and helped himself to a slice. Shiro continued to look at me as I decided to make him more nervous so I winked and blew him a kiss. Shiro's eyes became wide, "Um! So Lyserg, what room do you have?" the red head asked.

"I have room 106 and you?"

"Room 101 along with my friend," Shiro pointed at me.

"Too bad you two didn't get the same room," I mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" the green head asked.

"Nothing," I replied as Shiro's eyes begged me to stop. I felt _bad_ so I decided it was my time to leave. I stood up and quickly said, "Well, I better go and leave you two lovebir-" I grinned at Shiro who he covered his face with his hands. "Please forgive my friend, he does blush and get nervous a lot. So you might want to pour him cold water on him," I winked at the poor innocent kid who had no clue what I was talking about.

I took my last slice of pizza from my plate and took a bite of it. I laughed as I headed out to the exit.

"Bye Taichi!" said Pam somewhere behind me. I turned around just before I left and saw her standing behind the counter, waving at me. I blew her a kiss as she blushed and smiled. "No one can resist..." I said as I took another bite of my pizza and opened the door and stepped outside.

(Yamato's P.O.V)

The guys and I decided to head to the beach after we ate at a burger place. We were already in our swimming trunks, along with a backpack, and a towel. Akira had his brown hair with gel to the middle of his skull sporting a cute small Mohawk, black swimming trunks, and a white muscle shirt. My little brother had a messy hair style, dull blue swimming trunks, and black sandals. For myself, my hair was tied back but some hair was hanging down on the sides of my head. The end of the ponytail was a bit prickly. I had on dark green swimming trunks, and black sandals. We all stood side by side, me in the middle, Akira to my left, and Takeru to my right.

The beach wasn't packed nor empty. "Guys...be prepared...females will be rushing to us once I take off my shirt," Akira smiled.

My brother and I rolled our eyes. We walked closer to the water and found a spot on the beach that didn't have a lot of people. Takeru and I took off our sandals and placed our stuff down. Akira threw his backpack on the ground and quickly looked around. He slowly started taking off his shirt in a seductive way. "Please," Takeru sighed as he ran into the water.

Akira threw his shirt next to his stuff, "He's just jealous that I have worked out and achieved this incredibly sexy _bod_," he followed Takeru. I had to admit, it does look like he works out. I walked over to the water and Akira yelled, "C'mon Blondie! A little water won't hurt your make-up!" he grinned. I glared at him as I jumped into the water. I raised my head above the water and took a breath. "There you go," he laughed.

"Let's go have fun," my brother replied as we all went further into the water.

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

I stood not too far from where I spotted Yamato and his friends standing around. "I'll be right back," Yamato yelled at Takeru and Akira. Yamato walked towards to some backpacks on the ground which happened to be their stuff. He reached into his backpack for some more sun lotion.

This is my cue... Let's put this thing into action... "Hey," I called from behind him.

He turned around, "Hey," I replied as he finally found his sun lotion. He opened the bottle and began to pour some on his hand. "Where's the rest of your gang?" Yamato asked as he started rubbing the sun lotion all over his arms.

I coughed, _Okay...he is making me _really_ nervous. Don't watch...don't watch,_ my eyes lowered to his arms, _What did I just say?!_ _Are you trying to turn me on Yamato? 'Cause if so, it is really working. _"Are you okay?" Yamato asked.

I squeaked, "Yes." _Stupid! Why did you do that? What can I do to change the subject?_ I smiled. _...Good subject Taichi..._

Yamato raised an eyebrow as he dropped his sun lotion in his backpack. "Well, I'll see you later...I'm going to head back," the Blond said as he turned around and was about to leave.

Wait! I need to ask you something?! "Wait!"

Yamato turned around, "What?"

All right...don't back out, and say it. "I, uh,... wanted to see... if you would like to..." I mumbled and immediately ducked my head. _Forget it...I'll just make a fool out of myself._

"I, uh,... wanted to see... if you would like to..." I mumbled and immediately ducked my head. 

"Excuse me?" he bent down to see my face. "If I like to what?"

I felt his stare so I quickly turned around,_ Don't do that! You are making me more nervous. Why all of a sudden am I feeling hot? ...No..._

He smiled, "You're blushing."

I couldn't help a small smile escape, "Yea, well... I came here to ask if you would like to grab something to eat or,... or to drink. Anything is fine... or even to take a walk." My voice started shaking, "If you don't want to, it's okay and .. and.."

"You're rambling," Yamato laughed. "Well," he looked back at Takeru and Akira and found them wrestling in the water now. He looked back at me, "All right. How about we grab a soda or something?"

Wow...this actually worked! My face lit up, "Of course, anything you want Yama." I nervously put my hands in my pockets.

(Shiro's P.O.V)

I cannot believe how much Taichi was making me nervous. He knows this guy has a crush on me just on the mere fact that he practically follows me around and Taichi, seeing that I'm at his mercy whenever Lyserg's around, makes it obvious that he's trying to embarrass me.

I slurped my soda in a concession stand. I then noticed Taichi and Yamato walking and talking towards my direction, totally obvious that they're into each other, to order some soda. _Hmmm,... this is my cue_.

"Oh my god, they suck. How can they put out that music and still show their face?" Yamato laughed.

Taichi, laughing along with Yamato, said, "I know!" He laughed some more.

"Well, well, well,... Taichi. I didn't expect to see you so soon." I smiled wickedly and quickly noticing Taichi's smile disappearing.

"What are you doing here Shiro? Aren't you suppose to be with... with Ken and Daisuke?"

Haha! I love the feeling of power, "Nah, they're probably making out or even ... you know." I moved my eyes suggestively.

Yamato's eyes grew big and turned his attention to me. "Ken and Daisuke are _together_?" Yamato asked.

"Yup," I answered, "Speaking of two guys liking each other..."

Taichi interrupted me, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Yamato, shocked by Taichi's sudden interruption, nodded.

After seeing Taichi leave, Yamato stood still and quiet, "So, you're dating Taichi?" I placed my hand on my chin, "Just curious."

"A date?" he said as he blushed.

"Yeah... you know, like you two are into each other. Ah yes, one more thing." I whispered, "One little tip, Taichi puts on lipstick to make his lips a bit more..." I looked up at the ceiling, "What's the word?" I snapped my fingers and glanced at him in the same time, "Moist so please don't try to look at his lips because then he'll feel offended," I lied. _Perfect..._

"Oh..." Yamato replied.

"Well I need to go. See you later Yamato," I said as I walked away from the Blond. I grinned, _Two can play that game... _I laughed wickedly.

to be continued....

-Lugga


	9. Eenie, Mini, Minie, Moe

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also do not own Lyserg from Shaman King.

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that I took long... well, it was Christmas!! I hope everyone had a safe and Happy New Year. Umm... oh yeah, I would like to thank all my reviewers for keeping me pumped up to write. Love ya!

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 9:Eenie, Menie, Minie, Moe

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

Later that day, Yamato went back with his friends and Shiro and I went to our hotel room. Shiro was laying on his back on his bed while watching TV. I kept walking back and forth in front of the television and Shiro said, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to watch TV."

I stopped if front of it to get Shiro upset, "I can't believe Yamato accepted my offer! I mean, look at him, he's good-looking! I had so much fun today except when you came around and tried to ruin my _date_!" I sang happily.

"Date?" Shiro asked as he put his hands under his head. "You know, it's pretty weird hearing it from you since you kept talking about the beautiful _ladies_ there are."

I ignored him and walked over to my bed. I sighed, "I can't wait to talk to him again... Those eyes of his...deep and mysterious. His hair...so soft and sensual. His voice...so sweet and-"

"All right, I get it!" Shiro replied as he turned off the TV. "Will you ask him out again?"

"Hell yeah!" I let myself fall on the bed; my stomach hitting the soft surface first. "Oh yeah, you better not have told anything to Yamato to try to scare him off."

"What makes you say that?" Shiro whispered.

"Remember when I asked some girl out in 8th grade?" I asked while seeing a smile form on Shiro's face.

He answered, "Yeah," the red head laughed, "that brings happiness to me."

I glared at him, "Well, you told her that I had lice, which it isn't true, and she called me on the phone the day before our date. Do you remember what she said?" Shiro covered his grin on his face and nodded. I continued, "She said to buy a brush..._and_, she told me to clip my toenails. Did you have anything to do with the toenail thing? You already confessed about the lice but not about the toenails."

"Maybe..." Shiro let the sentence die off.

(**Daisuke's P.O.V**)

Ken and I both decided to head to the beach for a stroll and then, we'll go swim. Ken had on black shorts, a white shirt that wasn't too big nor too small, and black flip-flops. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail; not leaving some strands of hair behind. Believe me, if you were to see s/he, Kenny can really pull off a girl figure. For me, I had on black swimming trunks with red stitching, and black flip-flops.

We held hands while walking quietly on the beach. I looked around and that's when I spotted a yellow Volkswagen Beetle in a parking lot nearby.

"Yellow-punch-buggy!!" I yelled as I punched Ken on his arm.

"Oww!" Ken shrieked as he covered his arm with his hand. Ken smiled back. "I'll get you back, Dai." He said while trying to look intimidating and just then, his eyes spotted a PT Cruiser in the same parking lot.

"No!" I laughed as I tried to run away but Ken caught my arm. My eyes bulged out, "Oww!" I yelled as Ken pinched me.

He laughed, "PT-pinchy!" He smiled triumphantly because he really laid one on me this time.

"I'll get you for this!!" I ran after him as Ken ran, laughing hysterically trying to avoid me. "Punch-buggy!!" I said as I held my fist in the air.

"You can't use the same buggy!" Ken replied as he couldn't stop laughing.

I caught up to Ken, grabbed him by his waist, and pulled him down to the ground. I pinned him down and suddenly I heard someone yell, "Hey! Get off of her!"

I stopped, _her?_ Ken and I turned to the direction of where the voice came from. Ken said confused, "_Her?_"

I got off of Kenny and he and I stood up. Ken wiped his shorts to get out as much sand as he can. The voice can from a brunette quite built. He walked towards us while glaring at me. _What did I do?_ The guy came to a stop a few inches away. He had no shirt on and Hawaiian type of swimming trunks. "You don't treat a girl like that," he said angrily as he pushed me.

__

Haha! This guy thinks Ken is a GIRL! Hahahaha!!!! The guy pushed me again and I laughed, "Good one." I turned to Ken, "Let's go."

"She isn't going with you," the guy said as he took a hold of Ken's arm.

Ken quickly looked at me as though he was saying, _help!_ "Hey dude! Let go of her!" I replied furiously. Ken raised an eyebrow, _Yes Kenny, I did say _her "Who do you think you are? We don't even know you! Yet, you come our way and try to take my girl away."

Ken whispered between my teeth, "Guy..."

"I don't need to know you! You shouldn't be treating a girl like that! Girls should be treated with respect." The brunette looked at me from head to toe, "Well then, by the looks of it, I guess the less fortunate don't know the meaning yet."

__

That son of a b- I glanced to my left and smiled, "All right..." I quickly looked back at the brunette and took a swing at his face with everything that I got. The guy let go of Ken and covered his face with his hands. Ken walked over to me and held my arm.

A little blood started coming out of the guy's nostril. He wiped it with his palm, "You made me bleed," he said as he glared at me.

A grin crawled up my face, "Well then, I guess the less fortunate do know the meaning of kicking some ass." He turned around and walked away. I laughed, "That was cool."

Ken glanced at me, "You made him bleed..."

I looked down at the floor, "Yeah..." My face lightened up as I gazed back at Ken, "But that punch was pretty cool, right?"

Ken smiled, "Yeah, that was pretty sweet." I kissed his forehead and he said, "...my _girl_?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Well...you do have the _figure_..." I replied slowly. Ken playfully hit me on my stomach with his elbow. I held on to his arm tightly, "We have some _unfinished _business," I smiled as I gradually made my hand into a fist. "Punch...buggy..."

Ken's eyes widen, "No..."

****

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

Night fell and the principal suggested to have a bonfire. The guys and I wanted to go and have fun. Maybe by burying Daisuke under the sand and leaving him there...or...putting sand in Daisuke's pants. Hey, who knows? Shiro and I waited for Daisuke and Ken outside of the hotel. I studied Shiro's outfit and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you trying to impress? Your science teacher?"

Shiro had on dressy clothes and it made him stand out from the crowd. "Shut up Taichi; you look like you're going to a track meet."

I glanced at myself and I had on blue windbreakers with two white strips on each side, a white, plain shirt, and blue flip-flops. I laughed, "Better than yours."

"Ha-Ha," Shiro said.

The door opened and out came Daisuke, holding shoes, and Ken. Daisuke had on black shorts with red outline of flames at the bottom, a black muscle shirt, and black flip-flops. Ken, black jeans, and a dark blue shirt. "Where are your shoes?" I asked the dark haired teen.

"Daisuke is holding them for me; I'm going barefoot for right now," Ken answered.

Shiro and I grinned and said at the same time, "Aww...HOW SWEET!!"

Daisuke blushed, "Shut up."

__

Let's see if I could get him mad... I poked Daisuke's cheek, "_Cute_!"

Daisuke glared at me, "I know what you are trying to do Taichi..."

Shiro caught on and tickled Daisuke under his chin, "You are such a darling!"

Daisuke pushed Shiro's hand away, "Stop it. Let's go Ken..."

The couple passed by us and Ken tried to hide a smile from what had occurred. "You catch on quickly my friend," I told Shiro.

"Yea," he said shortly as we followed the guys to the beach.

****

(Yamato's P.O.V.)

My friends and I were at the beach around the bonfire. I gazed around for Taichi but no sign of him. Mostly everybody was here except for him and his friends. _He's probably not going to come..._ Takeru was standing to my left and he said, "Looking for anybody?" _Stop being so curious Takeru..._

"Nah," I simply replied.

Akira stood on my other side and he seemed all pumped up, "Let's go guys! Let's make smores!"

I glanced at him, "Smores?"

The brunette's smile slowly disappeared , "...yes..."

I looked forward and closed my eyes, _what's the use of being here if he isn't here?_ I opened my eyes, "Fine...let's make smores..." I glanced around me and no one was standing next to me. I found my friends on the other side of the bonfire where teachers were handing out the ingredients to make the smores. I sighed, "Alone...once again." I placed my hands in my pants pocket and turned around. _I'm going to go sit away from this thing,_ I said in my head as I walked further into the beach.

****

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

We reached the bonfire shortly and Daisuke and Ken went right ahead and sat by themselves by the fire. Shiro and I stood side by side away from the couple, "I guess it is only you and me buddy."

"Yup," Shiro whispered.

"Well, what we planned to do to Daisuke is going to have to wait," I frowned.

"For at least half an hour," Shiro smiled.

I grinned, "Aye."

Shiro scratched his forehead, "Poor Daisuke."

Someone tapped Shiro's shoulder and Shiro quickly turned around and hit the person. "Ow..." the person covered his forehead.

"Lyserg! Not again; sorry about that," Shiro said worried.

"It's okay Shiro..." the green haired guy said as he put his hand down.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah..." Lyserg said.

I grinned, _Poor Shiro...need to leave him with his chic_... "I'll see you _two_ later," I turned to Shiro, "Oh yeah, keep it down boy," I glanced _down _at Shiro and then back up at him.

"Shut up," Shiro said between his teeth.

I laughed as I walked away, "Haha...fun." I looked around, "Tonight is a good night to spend time with Yamato. Now, where could he be?" I spotted Takeru and Akira by the fire on the opposite side. "They probably know where he is at." I walked over to them and Takeru saw me.

"Can we help you?" the blond asked.

"Do you know where Yamato is at?" I questioned.

"No, I don't. You could leave now," Takeru said rudely.

"I'm not going to do anything bad to him," I replied.

"Oh okay," Akira budded in, "I think he left further into the beach," he pointed to my left. "He seemed kinda blue."

"Thanks man," I smiled.

"No problem," the brunette said.

I turned to my left and I heard Takeru say to Akira, "Why did you do that for?"

"He's a brother; he's a brunette."

"So?" Takeru replied.

I strolled down the beach and in a far distance I spotted someone sitting in the sand around a small campfire. He had his knees up with his arms around them. "That's him..." I got closer and closer and I finally reached there. "Hey."

Yamato quickly glanced up, "Hi."

"Can I sit down? Or do you want to be alone right now?" I asked to make sure.

"Go ahead... I could use the company."

__

Yes sir! I sat next to the blond who had on blue jeans, folded at the bottom, and a green shirt. I sat Indian style with my arms behind me as I leaned against them. "So, why so lonely?"

Yamato looked back at the ocean, "My friends wanted to make smores and I really didn't and other reasons..." he drifted off.

"Oh... Care to talk about it?" I asked.

Yamato nodded his head, "Nah..."

"All right." _He is blue... He isn't talking much. I want him to _really _look at me._ "Hey, sorry about all the things I've done to you and you're friends. Don't know if I said it before but...you know," I smiled.

He turned to me and looked at my lips, "I'm sorry too." He looked up at me, "I did all that stuff because I had my reasons." He brought his attention back to my lips, "Sorry." Yamato turned around and sighed.

__

Why is he looking at my lips... "It's okay." _I wonder if he is feeling okay._

Yamato tried to look away but then he went back to glance at my lips. He said, "Let's put all this..." The blond looked down, "behind us."

"Sure... I had fun talking to you earlier. It was something that I couldn't talk to with my friends. Daisuke is just into Ken, and Ken into Daisuke. Shiro isn't into that kind of music. I mean, he doesn't listen to anything. Except, well, if you count on the sound that computers make."

Yamato chuckled and said, "Takeru, Akira, and I like the same music but we really haven't talked to each other about our interest in a long time. Akira is the jokester in my group. Takeru...well, he is like the mom of the group."

I started to think, "In mine...umm. Ken is like the mom a bit...sort of. Shiro is more like the _I-don't-want-to-do-that-guys-but-what-the-hell._ Daisuke, now there's a party animal. Once, I saw him drinking a shot of liquor from _his _own bellybutton."

Yamato looked at me confused, "What?" he laughed, "That's...impossible." He quickly glanced at my lips and then back at me.

"With Daisuke, ANYTHING is possible. That kid is one crazy, flexible, monkey."

"Whoa..." Yamato smiled. It fell silent for a while and then Yamato said while staring into my eyes, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I really needed something to keep my mind off of things"

"My pleasure." Yamato took a short glimpse of my lips and then back into my eyes. _His eyes..._ "Your eyes..."

Yamato's eyes widen, "What about them?"

"They're...stunning..." _Oh no...I said things without thinking again. Man, I really need to learn how to control myself._

Yamato blushed, "Th-thanks," he smiled nervously and took one quick look at my lips and then glanced around. "Umm..."

__

Okay, do I have something in my lips? or...**ooOOoh**...

I looked side to side, _should I? Should he? Eenie, menie, minie, moe..._

He glanced at my lips once more before looking at me in the eye, "Umm,... do you wear lip-"

"Hey, you got something on your shirt." I quickly interrupted. _Please work..._

"Where?" he said as he looked down.

I placed my hand under his chin affectionately and tilt him up, "There..." I leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

****

(Isao's P.O.V.)

"Oh where, oh where can my Yamato be? Oh where, oh where can he be?" I laughed as I walked down the beach away from the bonfire. "Can't wait to see my beautiful one." I grinned, "Can't wait to caress his hair, to smell his hair."

I spotted a campfire not too far and two guys locked in on a kiss. "Now _that _you don't see every day." As I got closer, I saw that it was Taichi and Yamato wrapped up in, what I consider, an intimate kiss. Taichi had one hand behind Yamato's head, running his fingers through **_my _**Yamato's blond hair, while Yamato brought his hand to caress Taichi's cheek. I stopped in my tracks and my grin disappeared.

I whispered between my teeth, "He's **DEAD**..."

****

to be continued....

OMG! You all don't know how long that took me to write! I revised it over and over until I finally gave up and saved it like this. Does it make any sense? Oh well, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Do you want Lyserg and Shiro to be together or not? Should I make life between Yamato, Taichi and Isao a living hell??? Oh yeah... this would be the first and last time I write something in Isao's P.O.V. Ok? ;) UNLESS... you want more...

****

-Lugga


	10. Pink Cheeks

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also do not own Lyserg from Shaman King, and Cinderella.

Kate: You want more kissing? Okay, your wish is my command... :D I really think Lyserg and Shiro should become a couple too... I think they're cute. Thanks for reviewing!

KitsuneAkai13: SHIRO AND LYSERG ALL THE WAY:p Thanks for your support! ;) Here's the next chapter!

Yamato's Tiger Lily: Heyy! Thanks for reviewing! You love me? LOL! cool. So,... the image of Daisuke is haunting you forever? LMFAO! To say the truth, me too! Whenever I hear the song "Dip It Low", I think of Daisuke. LOL. Hope you love this chapter!

Klo-chan: THANKS! dances Your review pumped me up! Here's the next chapter!

Sailor Epyon: I love the part where that guy mistook Ken for a girl actually happened to someone I know... and I'm not saying whom. But that game that they played Red Punch Buggy and PT Pinchy, my sister and I play that all the time. It hurts after a while... Well, here's the next chapter!

FireieGurl: Yup, they finally kissed and it was about time! let's out a frustrated sigh Hope you like this next chapter!

najA-bullet-w-butrflywings: Am I the only one you basically read! THANKS! I feel so loved. ;) I know, I know, I forgot Lyserg and Shiro but I promise to make that up. So, you play Sims? I like playing Sims... but the one I haven't tried is SIMS 2. Have you? Well, don't forget to review this chapter!

Lindsay: do you know what? You like,... the only one who wants Akira and Takeru together. :D I might, but then again,... I don't know. I'll think about it. Anyways, about Isao, I'll try to explain why he rejected Yamato in the first place. Thanks for reviewing!

nEo-cHaN: Hey! What's up Neo? How's it going? I'm actually happy you reviewed. It's an honor. :D Don't forget to review this chapter!

Kaelas: I'm so sorry that it takes a long time to review... but, you know, school and life takes it toll. But I'll do my best. ;) I'm glad you like my fic. Here's the next chap!

Sovereign of Silence3: LOL! Yup, Yamato actually believed that Taichi wears lipstick... LOL. You know what, I think just about everyone wanted Shiro and Lyserg together. :) That's a good sign. Well, thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. I hope you like it!

DigiFrontier: THANKS! I hope you like this chapter more than the rest. ;) Don't forget to review, okay:D

InfynitiStar: Thanks for your big review! I LOVE IT:D So, you don't know how Lyserg looks like? Give me your e-mail or e-mail me and I'll send you a pic. Or you can even put Lyserg on a search engine like yahoo or google. Ha, do not know why Shiro keeps hitting Lyserg's forehead... but I just thought it was sort of...cute. :p Hey, do you know any good fics out there? I would like to know. Hey, about that song by Jesse McCartney, I've never heard it. I'll check out the lyrics and I need to find some way to hear it. Anyways, here's the next chap!

hipa: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so proud of Tai too! Shiro does need some action of his own... mental image...

Crystal-Shadow: SooOOOO, you think Shiro and Lyserg are a hot couple? LOL, me too. Yup, Yup. Here's the next chapter!

Garnet999: How are you doing? I haven't heard from you, where have you been? I love Shiro too... I'll wait for your review. :) Here's the next chap!

pinkishy-baobao: Hey, you're momoka! Hey, I wanted to ask you a question. Where do you read the manga stuff for Digimon... like what's the website? Or any other anime, for that matter. I would love to check it out. Umm, a couple of years ago I went into a website to check out anime and I saw one called... Tokyo Revolution or Tokyo Revelations. It's something like that and I could not find it again. aggravated sigh. can you help?

Yamatoforever: Hey! I know you:P I hope you like this chapter!

**SemeUke**: Hello! Hey, for the steamy part that you crave for,… ummm… I'll think about it. ;)

Kiya: Hey, I've updated. I hope you like it!

A/N: Well, peoples, here's the next chapter. I'm going to dedicate this one to ...drum roll to **Yamato's Tiger Lily!**

Warning! Mild cursing. ßut if you don't like, I'm sorry. I couldn't find another way to write it. smile

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 10: Pink Cheeks

(Akira's P.O.V)

"Yo! Takeru!" I yelled across the hall from in front of my hotel room once the bonfire was over. "What's your room number? Mine is 100."

Before entering his room, Takeru looked back at me and replied, "119... Don't even dare to steal my things at night Akira."

I grinned, "That was two years ago in camp. I'm not going to do that!" Takeru squinted his eyes and entered his room. I heard the door closed behind him and I whispered, "But misplacing them is a totally different meaning..." I laughed secretly and turned the knob of my room. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I headed toward the beds and found two guys making out while sitting on the furthest bed. I stopped in my tracks and raised up my hands, "Whoa, whoa! No, no...not that, not here."

Quickly I noticed it was Daisuke and Ken, Taichi's friends. "What the hell are you two doing here?" I walked up to intimidate them. Once I got in front of Daisuke, Ken quickly glared at me as Daisuke, himself came up to challenge my threat.

"Making out. Do you have a problem?" He looked directly at me, not letting me get to him. "If you do, I got to kick some pre-historic, mammoth-looking ass." He said sternly.

Ken quickly went between us and placed his hands on Daisuke's chest, "Please don't fighting. I, for one, do not plan to get kicked out over a stupid fight. And besides," he looked at me and Daisuke, "don't you two want to have fun before we go back to school?"

He did have a point. Ken continued, "You two should find a way to get along." Ken gave me and Daisuke a pleading look. "Please..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisuke asked me.

I squinted my eyes, "Pizza?"

After a two second pause, Daisuke squinted back, "Pepperoni?"

"I love Pepperoni!" I laughed, letting down my guard. To say the truth, I get extremely happy when I know I'm going to eat pizza.

Ken let out a breath that apparently he had been holding. "Good, just let me order the pizza."

Daisuke gave me a look before deciding to laugh. Well, I did sort of freaked him out by laughing out of no where. After Ken ordered the pizzas, Daisuke and I have been talking. It seems we have more in common than we thought. Other than music, we both like soccer and fighting movies.

"Bruce Lee rocks! And do you know who else I think rocks?" Daisuke asked.

"Jet Li!" We both laughed. We've been like this since we both started talking.

Ken walked over to sit next to Daisuke but instead, Daisuke gently guided Ken, by the waist, to his lap. I could tell Ken started blushing and he was desperately trying to hide it. He leaned his head down and his hair elegantly slid in front of his eyes to block my view. I smiled. "It's okay. I'm fine with Daisuke and you being in a relationship. Besides, it's like Takeru being my girlfriend since he keeps nagging all the time," I joked.

Ken asked, "Isn't Takeru Yamato's younger brother?"

"Yup, yup... Talk about two sissy brothers..." I laughed.

Daisuke laughed and pointed at me as though he was saying, 'Good-one'. Ken looked at Daisuke and whispered, "Behave..."

Daisuke said, "All right, I will. Speaking of Taichi's boyf-" Daisuke quickly stopped and covered his mouth with his hand.

Taichi's what? "What?" I asked confused as Daisuke nervously glanced at Ken for help.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Daisuke and I looked at each other with excitement, "Pizza!" We both got up and ran to the door. Both of us started wrestling of who should get the first glance of the pizza. In the end, I pulled through and opened the door. A girl with Pink hair and violet eyes. Pale skin and very pretty. A/N: This may sound like Mimi but it's not her. _How you doing?_ Daisuke and I stood side by side; I was quiet. She wore a nametag on the left side of her shirt, it read: Josie.

She smiled and asked, "Room 100 with an order of five pizzas?"

"Yeah, that's us!" Daisuke said from behind.

Josie handed the pizza to me and I gave her the money. _Hey Josie, do you want to come over to my place?_ "Um...Josie..." I said as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Daisuke gave me a piece of paper and I grabbed it while still looking at her. "If you are free," I handed her the paper, "give me a call."

She took it and smiled, "Have a nice day..."

Josie left and I closed the door. "Dude, that was sweet! Did you see the look that she gave you!" Daisuke said as he got the pizza and placed it on his bed.

"Yeah, I know...I played it smooth," I raised an eyebrow. Daisuke opened one of the boxes and he and Ken was about to get one but I quickly said as I raised my hands, "Guys, guys, wait...a moment to reflect."

Daisuke and I both breathed in the delicious, succulent aroma that only pepperoni pizza can offer. "Mannnnn...it smells sooooo GOOD!" Daisuke replied.

Ken laughed and said, "Guess what? While you two were drooling, I got the cheesiest one."

Daisuke and I glanced at each other and yelled, "I called the next one!"

"Forget that, I'm grabbing two boxes!" I said.

"Me, too!" Daisuke smiled as he got his two boxes.

This kid learned well...

(Yamato's P.O.V)

Taichi and I stayed in the beach while the others headed back into the hotel. We both laid on the sand next to each other, facing the dark sky. After the kiss, Taichi and I didn't talk at all. _Whoa...what just happened? Man, that was awesome... Shiro's such a liar; thank you Shiro. If it weren't for you and your stupid lie, none of this would've happened. _I turned around to glance at Taichi and he laid there, his hands behind his head. _He's...something..._

Taichi's eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face, "I know you're looking at me," the brunette said as he opened his left eye to glance at me. I instantly felt myself blush, _Was it that obvious?_ He opened his other eye to fully look at me, "I could sense it."

I sat down Indian-style and smiled, "Oh."

Taichi then followed my move and sat down as well. "So..."

I-I don't know what to- I mean- I'm speechless right now. "What does this make us?" I said. _Whoa, where did that come out from?_

"What does this make us?" I said. 

"Yamato..." Taichi replied with a honest tone in his voice, "I want us to be more than friends... That's what I want. Do you want something more?"

Oh my- Taichi want us to be a couple? That's crazy! But then again, it's awesome. Yeah, sure, why not? I would like that... I was about to give Taichi my answer but then I heard someone whisper from behind us, "Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

That voice sounds- I gasped, _Isao!_ I quickly got up and turned around. Taichi asked, "Yamato? What's wrong?" There he was...standing not to far away from me as he glared back at me; his expression on his face didn't look good whatsoever. Taichi stood up next to me and looked at the person standing there, "Who's he?"

I gasped, I quickly got up and turned around. Taichi asked, "Yamato? What's wrong?" There he was...standing not to far away from me as he glared back at me; his expression on his face didn't look good whatsoever. Taichi stood up next to me and looked at the person standing there, "Who's he?" 

I whispered, "Isao..."

"That guy who didn't want to leave you alone on the day of the Talent Show, am I right?" Taichi gazed at Isao from head to toe while making a face of loathing and disgust.

"Yes..." I replied with a shaky voice.

Isao rearranged his red shirt and black pants then slowly walked towards us, glaring, "Yamato...you've been _very_ naughty."

I took a step back and Taichi stood in front of me. He replied, "I'm not letting him get near you, I promise."

Isao shifted his eyes to Taichi and laughed, "I promise," he mocked. "Listen, this isn't about you. It's between me and _my _Blond. So...you can get lost now. Or...if you plan to stay, I have no problem to take you out of the scene."

"Oh, you're serious?" Taichi laughed, "I thought all this was an act." Taichi took a step forward and I instantly reached out for his arm and grabbed a hold of it. Taichi glanced at me and I pleaded him not to do nothing.

"What a weakling... It's funny how something can hold you back and they don't let you do what you _think_ you want to do." Isao put his hands in his pants pocket and walked towards Taichi. Isao said, "You can't do nothing," he stopped in front of the brunette and whispered, "But I can."

"There's no way in hell I'll let you lay a finger on Yamato or me," Taichi threatened.

"What would happen if I do? Please! Tell me!" Isao laughed.

I let go of Taichi's arm and said, "Isao, get the hell out of here. I don't want any problems right now. Taichi and I have done nothing to you."

"Because you two were busy...all-over-each-other... Let me ask you a question Yamato, do you know how this makes me feel?" Isao grabs his hair aggressively then quickly calms down and smiles. "Seeing you two kissing and all? It makes me sick to think that I lost my opportunity to love you back the way you deserve. You and me belong together, love."

I was confused, "What!"

Taichi glanced at me and asked me, "Were you two together before?"

"What! No! Isao and I were never together!" I turned my attention to Isao, "You're lying! We never had anything!" I took a big gulp of air, "Get that through your thick head."

Isao walked around Taichi and stood next to me, "But you did like me once...am I right or is that a lie?" _I wish it was a lie..._ Isao placed his hand on my cheek and whispered, "It was a mistake teasing you when you had feelings for me. I, for one, do have feelings for you Yamato; that's not a lie."

What? I can't tell if you are messing with my mind or you really are telling the truth. Taichi pushed Isao and angrily said, "I told you not to lay a finger on him!"

Isao glared at Taichi, losing all composure, and said, "You're really getting in my nerves, do you know that? I could do anything that I want and that includes me having Yamato!"

Taichi couldn't hold it any longer and took a swing at Isao's face. Isao fell to the floor and couldn't do anything to make him stop. Taichi walked towards him, "Now you know what I'll do if you try that again." Taichi pinned him down and started punching him.

Isao blocked some of his punches and pushed Taichi off of him. Taichi and Isao both stood up and then Isao charged towards the brunette. "I'll be finish with you in no time," the dark haired teen replied.

"Taichi!" I cried as I was going to help him but then Taichi said, "Stay back Yamato." I stood there watching helplessly. Isao kicked Taichi in the stomach brutally with his knee as Taichi coughed out saliva. "Stop it Isao!" I yelled.

Isao quickly glanced at me and said, "This will all be over soon Yama..."

Taichi punched Isao on his stomach but it wasn't enough to knock him down. _That kick on Taichi's stomach slowed him down. Think Yamato! What can you do?_ Isao laughed evilly as he continued his torture on _my _Taichi. _My Taichi,… Taichi! _I ran towards the dark haired guy and grabbed a hold of his hair. His eyes shifted to me and it was my cue to aim at his face. I punched him and for some reason I couldn't stop. I was so consumed with anger that I didn't notice Taichi rolling to his side, away from us.

I released Isao's hair and let him fall to the floor. I quickly ran over to Taichi and said, "Are you okay?"

Taichi coughed again and replied, "Y-Yeah." He laughed, "You beat the crap out of him.." He coughed loudly and rolled down on his stomach.

I was so relieved nothing fatal happened to Taichi. Suddenly, I felt something hit my head and I instantly feel to the floor. Still a bit conscious, I heard Taichi cry, "Yamato!"

"This makes me want to barf..." Isao replied as he wiped his lips with his sleeve. "I'm sorry Yamato, but I had to do that. This is for your own good." Isao gradually strolled over to Taichi and laughed, "Now _you _know what I'll do if _you _try that again? If you're that easy to trash, I might as well keep doing it, no?"

Isao was about to go on with his torture but another voice was heard, "Is that you Cinderella?" _That voice...Akira?_

"Taichi!" someone else said.

"Daisuke!" Taichi yelled still with his hand on his stomach.

Footsteps were coming our way pretty fast and I heard Akira say, "What's going on here?"

Daisuke said, "Ken, help out Yamato."

Ken ran to me and without hurry, he picked me up, "It's going to be okay Yamato," Ken said.

Daisuke ran towards Taichi, "Taichi! What happened?"

"I-Isao..." Taichi whispered.

Both Akira and Daisuke slowly turned their heads in the direction of the teen who was quiet since their arrival. The two of them replied, "Oh _hell _no."

Isao glared at them disgustedly as he took a step back. "No, no, no, no, no..." Akira said as he walked over to Isao, "There's no way you're gonna get away from this, my friend."

Daisuke followed Akira's movement and agreed, "That's right. Hey, don't back off...it's only us two. Like the way you did to Taichi and Yamato. We're not any different from them."

Akira glanced at Daisuke, "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

Daisuke looked at Akira, confused, "Pizza?"

Isao gazed at them puzzled, "What?"

"Later..." Akira agreed, chuckling. "But now we have to deal with this bastard."

"Ahh..." Daisuke replied as he and Akira headed towards Isao. They stopped in front of Isao and he stood his ground. Daisuke turned to Akira, "Would you like to do the honors?" Isao took another step back.

Akira turned to Daisuke and answered, "Me?" The two guys quickly looked at Isao and both, at the same time, punched Isao on the face. Isao fell to the floor and Akira and Daisuke laughed. "What a wuss!" Akira exclaimed.

Isao laid on the floor as he covered his face with both hands, "I'll get you back!" he mumbled. "Don't worry, I'll get you when you least suspect it. I promise..."

"What's that?" Daisuke asked as he put his hand to his ear. Isao put his hands to his side as he looked up at Daisuke. A stream of blood came out of his nose and his lip. Daisuke questioned, "Nothing?" He then patted Isao's head, "That's a good boy." Daisuke turned to us and said, "Let's go."

"One more thing, next time, if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Akira replied laughing, knowing it sounded corny. "You must be an idiot if you dare to challenge it." Akira and Daisuke came towards us and helped Taichi get up. Taichi had one arm around Daisuke's shoulder and the other around Akira's shoulder.

Ken asked me, "Do you need help walking?"

"I'm okay...thanks anyway," I answered as Ken smiled at me. All five of us started heading back to the hotel.

We all gathered in Taichi's room; including Shiro and my brother. The guys order pizza; specifically Akira and Daisuke. Music was playing loud and games were being held. You could say...it was a party for all of us to get along for having a rough start in the beginning.

"Hey Shiro!" Taichi yelled across the room, "Invite your _friend_ _Lyserg_!"

I glanced at Shiro who was standing by the door. He blushed, "Fine..." The redhead opened the door and left.

"WRESTLING CONTEST!" Daisuke exclaimed as he stood on Taichi's bed. Everybody looked up at the teen who grinned at everyone. "All right guys...let's have a competition. The first one to lose will have to eat a whole jar of mayonnaise. The winner will receive money from me. Who wants to enter?"

Akira laughed, "You're on!"

"Kenny?" Daisuke asked Ken.

"I'll sit out for this one," the dark haired teen said as he sat on a chair by the restroom door.

Takeru was standing next to me and whispered, "This is stupid..."

"Takeru!" Akira grinned, "Care to join?" My brother shook his head from left to right and Akira whined, "You need to lighten up kid. Have some fun once in a while but...I understand if you don't want to break your nails."

Takeru glared at Akira and said between his teeth, "You're going down..."

"_Ex-ce-llen-te_!" Akira replied in Spanish.

"I'll challenge you Daisuke!" Taichi joined. _I'm surprised that Taichi is joining after the fight with Isao._

"How about Shiro?" Daisuke asked Taichi.

"He'll join too," Taichi signed up Shiro who was out of the room.

"Yamato?" Akira pointed at me.

"I'll be out for this one," I told him._ I'm still hurting by the blow Isao did to me._

"Okay, that settles it. Round 1: Shiro vs. Takeru," Daisuke called out the first round.

"Shiro's not here yet," Taichi replied. Just then, Shiro and a greenhead came into the room. "Shiro, you're up. You're wrestling against Takeru."

Shiro looked around confused, "I didn't agree to any wrestling match!"

Taichi walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Can I see you outside?" _YES! YES!_ I nodded my head and Taichi smiled. We headed towards the door and Taichi stopped next to Shiro and put a hand on his shoulder. He whispered as he grinned, "Perfect time to show _Lyserg _what you're made of. Show him what a _wild _beast you can be in bed..."

Shiro instantly blushed, "H-Huh?"

Taichi laughed leaving Shiro with his own personal torment and followed me outside. He closed the door behind him and sighed, "So..."

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Sure...after you."

I sat down, then the brunette did the same. "So... What did you want to talk about?" I asked concerned.

Taichi looked at me, "Of what happened earlier about the...kiss...I want us to be more than friends... I have a crush on you. And yes, I do have feelings for you." I felt myself blush, _Yamato...you're blushing_, I told myself. "What I want to know is if you do feel the same about me."

...Umm...I do...but I don't know how to say it. Right now, I wish I can say how much I want to be with you but, MY MOUTH IS SHUT CLOSED! I saw Taichi glance forward with a smile on his face. _Did I just say... _I gasped, "Did I just say that out loud?"

I saw Taichi glance forward with a smile on his face. I gasped, "Did I just say that out loud?" 

Taichi nodded his head and chuckled, "Y-Yeah, you did," his smile grew wider.

I looked away and laughed nervously, "O-Oh..."

We both glanced at each other and Taichi said, "That's very cute Yama."

I smiled, "Well, you know my answer. I'll like to be with you too."

Taichi kept smiling, "Cool." Taichi leaned in slowly and planted a small kiss on my lips. _Nice..._ Taichi broke the kiss and asked, "Are you ready to go inside Yamato?"

"...Yeah."

Taichi stood up and held his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed a hold of it and Taichi lifted me up. I didn't let go of Taichi's hand as we stood in front of the door. The brunette turned the knob and opened the door. _I need to tell Akira and Takeru about what's going on between me and Taichi; especially Takeru._

Inside the room, Shiro was on a bed surrounded by everyone and none of them were aware of our entrance. I closed the door behind us and then we headed toward the guys. I let go of Taichi's hand and I went were I could get a clear view of what's going on. I found a spot next to my brother and asked him, "What's going on?"

Takeru answered, "I beat him so that made him the first one out."

Daisuke had a jar of mayonnaise, and was feeding Shiro with a spoon. I asked my brother, "How can that be?"

Takeru looked at me offended, "To tell you the truth, I lied. Shiro quit because he didn't sign up for nothing."

"Oh..." Shiro's eyes were watery as he was eating spoonfuls of mayonnaise. A cup of water was near him for him to drink. Shiro started gagging really bad and I felt bad for him.

"You know, Shiro didn't want to wrestle but he did agree to eat it. I heard him whisper to Daisuke that he wanted to showoff in front of someone but I don't know who that someone is," my brother continued. _Poor Shiro..._

Shiro couldn't take it no more and ran to the restroom with his hand on his mouth. "AW!" the guys all complained because Shiro was almost close to finishing it.

"BLAH!" Shiro threw-up in the toilet.

"Close the door!" Daisuke covered his nose. Taichi closed the door to the restroom and Daisuke said, "Man, you could really smell the mayonna-BLAH!" Daisuke gagged.

Takeru laughed, "These guys are crazy but they know how to have a good time. Why couldn't I see it before?"

That's cool. "Next, Round 2: Takeru vs. Akira," Daisuke said, "Wait, wait, wait, let me rephrase that. This next round is a Free-For-All. Guys, you wrestle whoever you want. The last one standing gets the prize. Ready?" Everybody turned to glance at Daisuke, "Go ahead guys... Guys? I hope you aren't thinking about ganging on me... No..."

Taichi and Akira ran towards Daisuke and brought him down. "I'm going in," Takeru replied as ran in their direction.

I overheard Ken and the greenhead talking to each other, away from the guys. "So Lyserg, how do you know Shiro?"

"I have him for a class. He's very bashful," Lyserg replied.

"Shiro! No...that's weird. He's not bashful around us at all. Shiro could be really loud most of the time. Taichi and him have been best friends for years and both of them play tricks to each other. They're like little mice," Ken laughed.

They're becoming good friends. "PINK BELLY!" Taichi exclaimed as he slapped Daisuke's stomach until it turned red.

"Guys! Stop it! This is not WRESTLING!" Daisuke laughed.

Takeru smiled, "He laughs instead of getting mad."

Soon the restroom door opens and out came Shiro. He closed the door behind him and said, "I have a _huge _headache..."

"Hey Shiro, let's go to my room where there's no noise," Lyserg said as he and Ken got up.

Shiro got nervous, "Umm...not right now."

"Ok...I guess I should go, I'm getting tired," the greenhead headed toward the door.

"Wait up, I'll go too. I'll see you tomorrow Daisuke!" Ken got up.

"Good-night Kenny!" Daisuke screamed a little too loudly.

"Bye Shiro," Lyserg smiled and opened the door.

"Bye," Shiro smiled back.

Ken and Lyserg left and closed the door behind him. The guys backed away from Daisuke giving him room to stand up. He picked up his shirt and looked at his stomach. He laughed, "Whoa, it's _red_. Well, I guess all three of you won. 5 dollars each; tomorrow I'll pay you guys."

"Cool," they all said.

"All right, party's over. Everyone, see ya tomorrow," Taichi pointed at the ceiling.

"Later bro," Takeru smiled and went out the door.

Daisuke and Akira left the room, talking about what they should order for food. I stood there, not wanting to go to my room. _I can't go there... That maniac will be there._ "Yamato, what's wrong?" Taichi asked as he noticed my quietness.

"Isao has the same room as me..."

"What? You're not going there, right?"

"I don't want to."

"You could sleep here for the rest of the trip. It's too dangerous to be near him."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Shiro closed the door, clearly listening to our conversation, stated the obvious, "There are only two beds."

"Thanks Shiro for volunteering to sleep on the floor," Taichi laughed.

"Huh?" Shiro asked confused.

"Joking! Joking!" Taichi grinned. "Yamato, you take my bed."

"And you Taichi?" I questioned.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure? I feel so bad about it." _Really, I do._

"I'm sure," Taichi replied. "Well, time to get some shut eyes but before I do that, nature calls."

"That's gross Taichi," Shiro made a disgusted expression.

The brunette walked over to the restroom and closed the door behind him. _Right now it's a great time to talk to Shiro. _I glanced at the redhead who was getting ready for bed. I said, "So…"

Shiro looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"Um…what made you say that Taichi wears lip-gloss?"

Shiro's eyes widen, "To get Taichi back. Did you really fall for it?"

"Yeah, and I kept staring at his lips to see if I could spot anything. Soon I found out that it was clearly obvious you were lying. 'Cause I didn't feel anyth-" I stopped as I realized what I was saying.

The redhead slowly started smiling, "You didn't feel anything? That's weird…it sounds like if you did a little 'taste test', if you know what I mean." I started to blush, _how could I let it slip my tongue? Tongue?…_I mentally laughed "So, did you?" he asked.

"…No," I quickly answered.

"Did Taichi make the first move?" Shiro questioned as I nodded my head. Shiro laughed quietly, "What! That's crazy! My plan worked perfectly!"

I didn't know what to do so I laughed as well, "You know? I should be mad, but I'm not. Thanks…"

"You enjoyed it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was something." I answered truthfully.

Shiro got disgusted, "Please stop! Thinking that my best friend is a good kisser gives me the creeps." I smiled and Shiro said, "Your welcome."

"Please don't tell no one," I said.

"I won't, trust me."

The door opened from the restroom and out came Taichi with his hand to his stomach. He replied, "Man…that was a three-flusher."

"Close the door!" Shiro exclaimed as he covered his nose.

"Why Shiro, you don't want to know what I ate for dinner?" Taichi laughed as he closed the door.

"I don't want to know," Shiro glared at Taichi.

"All righty, bedtime guys," the brunette said. I went over to Taichi's bed and laid down under the covers. Shiro did the same and turned off the light. Taichi laid on the floor between the two beds and said, "Sleep tight Shiro."

"Don't let the floor bugs bite," Shiro laughed.

"Floor bugs!" Taichi sounded a bit nervous. "Very funny Shiro." He took a breath, "Good-night Yamato."

"...Good-night Tai..." I smiled as I closed my eyes. _Good-night..._

(Taichi's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning in a superb mood. For one, I woke up at 4:31 A.M. and I wasn't tired at all. Second, I took a shower while having a radio on. "Sugar-pie honey-bun...you know I love you! Uhh...yeah!" I sang as I didn't know the rest of the words. I ran my hands through my wet hair as I added shampoo. "Yamato! Can't you see? I've been here since the begin-ning. At first I was a jerk! But now, I hope things between us work!" I sang anything with a smile on my face. I rinsed my shampooed hair.

I grabbed my shampoo bottle and used it as a microphone. "You are sweet as candy, and nice as a pecan- Wait, that doesn't make sense." I walked to put the bottle down and I lost my footing. "Ahhh, shi-!" I quickly regained my posture and laughed it off. I quickly cleansed my body and turned off the water. I continued singing, "I've dreamed of this moment...when I held you in my arms..."

I heard a huge bang on the door and someone yelled on the other side, "Shut-up Taichi! I can't sleep with that dreadful voice of yours!"

I sighed as I realized it was Shiro, "Maybe it was time for you to wake up Shiro?" I laughed. "C'mon, you know you want to hear me sing. Hey, do you care to see me sing in the nude?" I laughed some more and playfully opened the bathroom door but it was immediately closed shut by Shiro.

"This is not funny Taichi! No one wants to see you butt naked. But don't be surprise if some pervert took you up on your offer," I heard him mumble.

"Ho-ho...are you that pervert, Shiro?" I whispered wickedly, "I wouldn't mind if it was you." I joked.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked over to the mirror. I wiped it the foggy mirror with my hand. I looked at my reflection and grinned, "Everybody should bow down and thank god for catching a glimpse of a perfect male specimen."

"You're so full of it..." I barely made out the words that Shiro said.

A few minutes later I got out of the bathroom. The room was quiet. I glanced at Yamato who was still sound asleep over all the noise Shiro and I made. I looked over at Shiro and he was sound asleep. _Should I listen to my conscience or not?_ I quickly put on some shorts and threw my wet towel on top of Shiro's face.

Shiro instantly woke up and gazed at me, "You!" I was startled as my eyes widen, _I should of listened!_ The red head jumped out of his bed and tackled me down.

After that, my memory was a blur. Well, I guess Shiro won because I was on the floor; my legs and arms were tied up and my mouth was taped. I looked like I was held by a kidnapper. My eyes glanced at the alarm clock, _7:42 A.M. Please wake up soon Yamato! _I gazed at the bed where the Blonde lay.

Soon I saw movement and Yamato sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What time is it?" _Yamato!_ He got up and was heading towards the bathroom. Yamato was about to go in but stopped as he noticed I was laying on the floor all tied up. "Taichi?" he raised an eyebrow.

He walked over to me and leaned down. Yamato took off the tape as I cried in pain. "Oh man! You can't believe what happened," I said. "Shiro, he turned into a _wild_ beast." Yamato looked at me as he was untying my arms. I continued, "I know, it's hard for me to believe it too."

Yamato chuckled, "I didn't say anything."

Once my arms were free, I untied my legs. "Thanks a lot Yamato, you're the best." I hugged him and said, "I gotta go, breakfast is going to start soon and I want to be the first one there," I grinned.

Yamato smiled, "Go ahead, I'll meet up with you later."

I kissed his forehead and replied, "Bye."

"Bye."

I got up and quickly looked at Shiro's bed, _he's not there. I hope he likes his pancakes moist,_ I thought as I gathered saliva in my mouth. I walked over to the door and went out.

(Daisuke's P.O.V)

The guys and I were the first ones in line for breakfast. We all stood in a circle: Akira next to Takeru, Takeru next to Shiro, Shiro next to Lyserg, Lyserg next to Ken, Ken next to me, and me next to Akira. I had an arm around Ken's neck and I said, "A lot of people are lined up."

"Yeah... How sad, they won't get anything to eat once we're done," Akira looked at the people standing in line.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Emergency here," someone replied.

All of us looked at the line of people and spotted a puff of brown hair. "Here comes Taichi," I said.

The brunette finally arrived where we all stood. People were complaining because he just cut in line. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had some problems getting up," the brunette replied as he glared at Shiro.

"Have you seen my brother?" Takeru asked concerned.

"Yamato's back in my room. He said he'll be down in a bit." Taichi noticed that Shiro was standing next to Lyserg and a smirk crawled up his face.

A worker came up and said, "Breakfast is served."

The guys and I quickly got our breakfast and got a table. A few minutes later and Yamato finally arrived with clean clothes and his hair done to show off all its glory. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey," we all replied back.

"Yamato, there's a seat next to me," Taichi said. Yamato walked over to the unoccupied chair that was between Taichi and Akira. He was about to pull it out but Taichi got up, "Let me get that for you."

Yamato smiled, "Thanks." He sat down and Taichi pushed the chair in.

"What would you like to eat?" the brunette asked.

"Pancakes and orange juice please."

"Alrighty, I'll be right back," Taichi took off.

Man Taichi, you act like if you two are toget- ...No, you didn't. Haha, good job boy. I realized Takeru was glancing at Yamato with a suspicious look. Akira laughed and said, "What was that Yamato? Why was Taichi pulling out your chair? C'mon, only couples would do that-" he stopped. Silence fell upon the table as everybody looked at Yamato.

I looked nervously at Ken. _Oh, oh_…

"Wait...not couples, mostly gentlemen and maybe people who have a crush on you-" he stopped again. Akira finally clicked, "Dude...are you two together?" he whispered.

Yamato glanced up at Takeru and slowly said, "...yeah."

"Dude!" Akira smiled and smacked Yamato on the back. "When did this happen?" he laughed. "Whoa, I only expected Takeru coming out of the closet during this trip," he said as Takeru glared at him, "but you? ...Well, I kinda _did _expect it from you."

"Yamato, can I speak to you in private?" Takeru said as he got up and walked away from the table for privacy.

Yamato looked at his little brother leave and I replied, "Something's going to happen."

Akira said innocently, "Is Takeru going to get me a muffin? I prefer blueberry muffin!" he yelled after Takeru. Takeru, while still walking away, turned around and gave Akira a confused expression.

"Akira, they're going to talk about Yamato and Taichi as a couple," I informed the brunette who forgot what this was all about.

"Yamato, I'm waiting..." Takeru replied from a far distance. Yamato got up and started heading in Takeru's direction.

We all looked at him leave and Akira laughed, "Man, Takeru's got him whipped," he made a whipping sound.

"Shut up Akira!" Yamato exclaimed as he heard Akira's imitation of a whip.

I chuckled, "Haha, he heard you."

Soon Taichi came with a tray of pancakes and two glasses of orange juice. He took a look around and asked, "Where's Yama-chan? I brought him his breakfast."

"Takeru needed to talk to him in private," Ken answered as he finished his food.

Akira smiled excitedly, "Yama-chan?"

Taichi smiled and sat down in his chair putting the tray in front of him.

I gazed around the table and my eyes stopped at Shiro. I thought, _Poor Shiro...he seems so alone. I mean, Taichi, Ken, and I have someone. He's the only one who doesn't. ...I've got an idea! Takeru! He's _like_ a girl. But then, he is stubborn._ I glanced at the green haired..._ Who's this kid? Weird, I know nothing about this kid but yet, I do know his name._ I asked Lyserg, "Who are you?"

Lyserg looked at me surprised by the tone of my voice. "Daisuke, don't be rude!" Ken whispered to me as he hit my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong. I meant who are you?" I asked with a kinder voice.

He replied, "My name is Lyserg, a friend of Shiro."

I raised an eyebrow, "A _friend_ of Shiro, _eh_?"

Lyserg was about to answer but Shiro cut him off and said, "Don't even think about it Daisuke."

I instantly felt guilty, "What did I do?"

"Lyserg, you want to go look around the plaza?" Shiro quickly got up as he changed the subject.

The green haired teen glanced at me as I winked at him. Lyserg blushed and immediately gazed at Shiro as he got up, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Great!" Shiro turned to the group and said, "I'll see you guys later." The two teens made their way out the hotel breakfast room.

"What was that?" Ken got after me. _Huh?_ "Why are you all of a sudden picking on Shiro and Lyserg? They were just sitting doing nothing."

"They did, Shiro caught my attention! He seems so alone...so what better way than to set him up with this green fella." I grinned, "Believe me, I can tell this guy has a small thing for Shiro."

Taichi suddenly came into the conversation, "Well," he took a bite of his pancakes, "To me Shiro has a thing for him..." Taichi smiled, "Do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked me. _Um...nope! No clue._ Taichi studied me, "By the looks of it, you have no clue what I'm talking about." I nodded my head as I squinted my eyes. Taichi continued, "If you see that Lyserg has a thing for Shiro and I see that Shiro has a thing for Lyserg, maybe _we_ can set them up."

Out of nowhere I thought, _Shiro's dog has little legs! _I smiled.

Taichi asked, "Are you even paying attention to me?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts, "Yeah! I am!" I lied.

"Then tell me what I just said," the brunette questioned.

"You ask too many questions!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

Ken sighed and lovely wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Taichi said that maybe you two should set up Shiro and Lyserg since you two see them having a thing for each other."

"Gotcha!" I turned to Taichi, "So cockroach, when shall we start?" Taichi glared at me.

"I've got an idea!" He grinned, "Got an empty CD?"

I smiled, "Why of course. Shall I bring champagne and roses?" I asked with an English accent.

"Guys," Ken budded in, "Please don't do anything immature."

"Who us?" Taichi and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, with you two guys involved, you know it'll be stupid and you'll get caught ," Ken replied.

I gasped, "Kenny! I'm hurt!" I placed my right hand over my heart.

Ken tried to hide his laughter, "Please Daisuke, don't do anything stupid."

"Ken," Taichi said, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Daisuke here. Don't worry pink cheeks."

Ken instantly blushed and threw a fit, "I do not have pink cheeks!"

Taichi and I laughed, "That's really cute Kenny," I replied and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Taichi got up, "Daisuke, it's time for us to start working."

I stood up and said, "All righty." I walked over to Ken and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back in a while." I whispered, "I love you."

"What did you say Daisuke!" Taichi smiled.

"Shut up Taichi," I glared at him.

"I love you too..." Ken tried to say it as softly as he could but Taichi's _monstrous _ears heard everything.

"What?" the brunette laughed.

"Let's go Taichi," I said as I headed to the entrance of the room. _Remember...I still need to get you back for that make-up incident. You might think my puffy hair sunk into my brain and lost all memory, but _this_ I _do_ remember. Now who's the stupid one?_

"Hey Daisuke! Watch out for the pole!" I heard Taichi yell behind me.

Just as I snapped out of my thoughts, I hit something hard. "Son of a-" I put my hand to my face, _That doesn't count..._ I referred to my earlier comment.

"Now don't you feel stupid," Taichi laughed.

I turned around and saw Taichi cracking up, Ken telling Taichi to shut up, and Akira who had no clue what was going on. "Very funny Taichi!" I turned back around and stormed out of the room.

(Isao's P.O.V.)

Earlier

I woke up with a headache and the walls seemed to be spinning and pictures on the wall appeared to be laughing at me. I gazed around the room and found it trashed. "Whoa...did I do this?" I chuckled, "I guess I did..." I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked into the mirror. I saw my reflection, "What do you know? My eyes are bloodshot..." I was confused, "What did I do last night?"

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, "...I feel like throwing up..." I quickly went towards the toilet and opened the led and threw up. I sat on the floor and had my arms around the rim of the toilet.

I finally had nothing else to throw up so I flushed the toilet. I got up and headed back to the mirror. I stood in front of it and saw my reflection. All of a sudden my reflection started talking, _"You really want to know what happened last night?"_

"Yeah 'cause I have no clue..."

"You trashed the place because your blond bitch wouldn't have you. That brunette took him away from you. Everything you did was wrong."

I glared at my reflection, "You don't know that."

My reflection crossed his arms and chuckled, _"You want to bet?"_

"Shut up!" I said between my teeth and grabbed a hold on my hair.

He grinned, _"What? You can't handle the truth? Yamato doesn't like you, hell, no one does."_

"H-He does, I know he does." I looked up and saw myself ginning demonically.

"Really? Then explain why he picked Taichi over you since_ you said he does."_

since 

I thought about it, "...I don't know... I guess he know I'm saying the truth. Or,… maybe he… he probably hates me..." I tried to force a smile. "I did nothing wrong. He just doesn't know." I convinced myself.

"For one, you were acting like a jerk since the beginning. Then you were, I guess, stalking him. Called his name in the cafeteria once. Oh yeah, you freaked him out a lot."

"I only did that because I _did _have feelings for him in return. I-I just got scared. I never intended to hurt him." Tears started forming in my eyes.

"What are you doing? Are you getting touchy here?"

"Shut up..." I clinched my eyes shut.

"If you can't have him, then no one can. To do that, you have to take him by force."

"Why do you always do this to me!" I covered my face. "I don't know what to do," I pried my eyes open. "I don't want to hurt him! Do you hear me! I love him!"

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear!" my reflection said sarcastically. _"You won't hurt him, trust me."_

my reflection said sarcastically. 

"No, I won't hurt him! I won't do anything you say!" I held my head with my hands.

"Yes, you can...and you will_."_

will 

I glanced back into my reflection and it seemed to have stopped and all I saw was my tear stricken face. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the nightstand in between the two beds. A piece of paper and a pencil was laying there. I picked up the pencil and wrote on the paper, "Gone and a possibility I won't be back..."

I gently put the pencil down on top of the paper. I put my shoes on and then I headed towards the door. I turned off the light and went out the door.

to be continued...

Lugga

A/N: So, what do you all think? Thanks for all your reviews and I love reading them. Please have patience with me since I injured my back and for a while there, I couldn't sit up straight. Now all of that done and over with.

I received an e-mail from Garnet999 and she thinks that Taylor Hanson looks like Yamato and Johnny Weir looks like Ken. LOL! I was thinking Alex Band as Yamato... what do you all think?

Oh yeah! Want do you want to happen? If you have any ideas for any tricks/pranks they might do to each other,… e-mail me and I will think about it. And if I use your idea, you will be mentioned and honors will be going to you. :)


	11. Let’s Get It On

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains **Yaoi**. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Digimon , "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye and "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. Don't worry,… I did not write the lyrics on this chapter. _Sigh._ I also do not own Lyserg from Shaman King.

**Minnermon:** LOL. Thanks for your review and it actually inspired me to write,….well, you'll see. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sailor Epyon:** _laughs at Shiro_. I think Mayo is gross too! LOL. Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

**Chakenmo:** LMFAO! Thanks for your inspirational words. :D Happy reading!

**Hipa:** Thanks for your concern. I'm doing much better now and I'm actually up and running. :D Here's the next chapter!

**CrazedxObsession:** I'm glad you feel this way. _hug_ Alex Band does look like Yamato, including the whole band thing. _drool_ Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

**Yamato's Tiger Lily:** Hey, Hey! How are you doing? I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter and I don't know about the whole,… Isao and Takeru… :D But, I hope this chapter would answer some questions. Enjoy!

**Margot and the eye mote:** "So cockroach, when shall we start?" It doesn't mean anything but I use it with my friends. It's the same as… "Hey Sandy, when shall we start?" Get it? It's just a nickname or something…. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**Kaelas:** Thanks! _kiss_ Hey, your name sounds familiar. I don't know from where… : Thanks for reviewing!

**Klo-chan:** _blush_ Your review made my day! Thanks! Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait

**Yamatoforever:** Thanks for your review! When I was writing about Isao, I think I was in a pretty… depressed mood. : I really hope you like this chapter! 

**T-Fox:** Hey, Hey! How's it going? Guess what? I barely found out that we are the same age… LOL. Coolness. Thanks for reviewing and I'll be looking for you next chapters for Black and others. :D ttylFluffys-sidesick: Hey there. :p thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter

**Baby-pnut: **heheh, I love Daisuke's personality too and I think this fic totally suits him! Hey, about the love triangle…that would be interesting but I have different plans for Takeru. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Hikkix2:** _BLUSH _thanks for all the compliments! I hope you like this chappie and don't forget to review!

**Kurochan:** I feel bad for Isao too,… well, here's the next chapter!

**Jul: **I'm totally sorry it took me long to update. I've been busy with homework and stuff. I did have some time to read other stories and review for them but only a few. Well, I'll let you read, ok :p

**Neo-chan:** Hey neo! Sorry I took long but… hey, it's finally here! -- I hope you enjoy this chapter. :p

**Hiiiikix2:** LMFAO! Hey, about that scene I promised… it may suck but… hey, it's something. : I hope you enjoy it!

**Ashiki:** _cry _Sorry for the long wait…._kneel and beg _SORRY

**Garnet999:** OWWWW! _Bite back_. Hey bud-dy! _Secret handshake _How's it going? Hey, about Tai's towel on Shiro's face is actually something my sister came up with… gross. :D Here's the next chapter 

**PerkyPnAii:** HEYYYYYY! You are my 200th reviewer! Cookies for you! Here's the next chapter and don't forget to review. PLEASEEEE

**Wicked:** Hey, wicked. I love the name! ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this story

_Jumps for joy_ I finally reached 200 reviews! Thanks. ;) I would like to thank all my babies, all the reviewers, out there who have reviewed my last chapter. Be patient with me, I have tons of homework and band practices,… so on and so forth. If you find mistakes, ignore them. :D thanks!

****

This chapter is dedicated to _najA-bullet-w-butrflywings_! You've always been there since the get go and… you know, I'm thankful. :p

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 11: Let's Get It On

(Takeru's P.O.V.)

AT THE HOTEL'S BREAKFAST AREA IN THE MORNING

Yamato came towards me quietly as he knew what this was all about. He stopped in front of me and smiled weakly, "So, Takeru…so what do you want to talk about?"

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes, "Don't act stupid, Yamato. You know what I want to talk about." I sighed and I let my gaze linger for a while longer.

"Okay, okay. You want to talk about Taichi and me?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

I nodded and crossed my arms, "You _know_ it's about that." Yamato put his hands in his pant's pocket as I continued, "Since when did you become, you know, … like that?"

My brother looked at me confused, "Like what?"

"You know…" I whispered, "Homosexual. Since when did you become gay?"

"Me, gay?" Yamato asked, "What? I'm not gay."

"Then why are you with Taichi? 'Cause if you hadn't noticed, HE'S A GUY!" I raised up my voice a bit.

"Well…yeah, I know that, I'm not blind." He was quiet for a moment and then said, "I don't know what I am. You know?" I nodded my head 'no' and Yamato sighed, "You see Takeru, I like Taichi a lot and he wasn't the first person who I-" my brother stopped and I just stared at him.

"He wasn't the first!" I whispered. "So, this has happened before?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Yamato became pale, "That doesn't matter Takeru, the point is-"

"As a matter of fact, it does matter Yamato. Who did you like before?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" He glared at me, "What are you going to do, stain your pad?"

That's it! "Look, what else am I suppose to think when my brother, whom I thought I knew, lies to me about something this important!" I clinched my hand, as though I was ready to give some brotherly love directly to his face.

Yamato's eyes soften, knowing this situation affected him as well as me. "Do you really want to know?" he asked me faintly.

"Yeah." I really did want to know. I looked directly at his eyes. "I want to know."

He took a breath, "All right, the first guy I ever liked was" he took a deep breath, "…Isao," my brother softly drifted off.

I was in shocked when Yamato mentioned the name. It was the guy who Akira, Yamato, and I hated, for all we know, 'cause he kept on making fun of him. I'm speechless and shock to make a response. Too many questions running through my head but none came forth through my mouth.

"Takeru, are you okay?" Yamato asked.

"…Don't know… Yamato, I never expected you to like Isao. Do you still like him?"

"No, I don't. Isao means nothing to me. Believe me Takeru, I have no feelings for him."

I studied my brother, _Yamato does look like he is telling me the truth. He wouldn't lie to me, right? _"Fine, I believe you." _I still have loads of questions in my head. _"May I ask why you liked Isao in the first place?" I had to ask.

"Um, I really don't know. At first, I guess it was because he caught my attention a lot. I kept on looking at him, admiring his features. I would sometimes think, 'if I were in his shoes, would girls like me?' Then, without me knowing, I developed a crush on Isao."

"Oh…" I said, "Next question, why Taichi? I mean, in the beginning when he first moved in, you didn't like his guts. Now, things are different, you _like_ his guts."

"Remember when we wanted to make Isao pay for insulting me back in March? It was mostly because he found out I had a crush on him; for your info. Anyways, we weren't able to do it because Taichi and his friends came to this school. At that moment, when I saw Taichi, I thought he was cute. Back then I was sort of in denial about my sexuality. That's when we started having that clash between him and his friends. And having Taichi around caught my attention every single time I saw him," he took a breath. "Then, he and I got along pretty good. But everything ended up okay, Taichi likes me and I like him too." Yamato bit his lip, "So, are you okay with our relationship?"

"To be honest with you, yes, I am. He seems like a cool guy, you know, the type that'll take care of you." I chuckled, "It's sort of odd to be saying that to my older brother, that a _guy_ could take care of you since you're a dude."

Yamato smiled, "Thanks Takeru, you're the coolest."

"One question, are you completely gay or bi?" I asked.

"Don't know…I guess bi." Yamato laughed, "It _is_ weird."

I smiled, "Yeah… All right, that's all that I'll ask,… for today." I put my hands in my pant's pocket, "I guess I'll see you later."

I was about to head off but Yamato said after me, "Where are you going?"

"Gonna walk around the plaza. Who knows if I'll find a cute girl since everybody is finding someone to be with," I said as I turned around and started walking to the exit of the breakfast area.

(Shiro's P.O.V.)

"Hey Shiro, what do you think about this one?" Lyserg asked as he showed me a T-shirt that said, 'Keep Staring, I Might Do A Trick.'

I sat not too far away from Lyserg who was shopping for shirts. I nodded my head, "Yeah." Lyserg smiled and walked over to the cash register._ I am so tired just sitting here and watching Lyserg picking out shirts. Since we left the hotel, we have been in this store. _I sighed, _oh well, as long as I'm here with Lyserg, I'm not bored at all._

Lyserg soon came with a bag in one hand and the other behind his head, "Sorry about that Shiro; about me taking long," he closed his eyes and smiled nervously.

I grinned, _there he goes, having a cute smile on his face- What did I just say?_ Lyserg opened his eyes and I got up. "Do you want some ice cream? My treat," I asked.

The green haired teen said, "Sure."

We left the store and walked around the plaza to look for an ice cream parlor. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" I questioned.

"Strawberry…mmm…" Lyserg went into a little day dream. "When I eat strawberry ice cream, I always feel like I'm a little kid; innocent and stuff."

I smiled and laughed, "That's cute." My smile slowly started fading away, _what that hell did I do?_

Lyserg noticed what I said and turned to look at me, "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'that's cool'," I lied. _Please buy it!_

Lyserg glanced forward and whispered, "Oh."

We soon found an ice cream stand on top of a hill that had a clear view of the scenic ocean. The ice cream stand was surrounded by four square tables and two chairs next to each table. _This is not what I expected; I expected a parlor, not a stand. Oh well, it'll do._ I turned to Lyserg and said, "Get a table and I'll get the cones." Lyserg smiled and walked over to a table on the side of the stand. I stood in front of it and told a girl behind the counter, "One strawberry and one vanilla please."

She giggled while she got the cones, "So, who's the guy?"

"Oh, his name is Lyserg," I said.

She giggled again while she got a scoop of strawberry and put it in one of the cones, "How adorable!"

I smiled, "Yeah…" _Wait, this seems wrong... Ah crud!_ "Wait, I mean, no! He's my friend from school."

"Sure he is, honey," the girl said as she got my cone ready.

"Seriously, only a friend. Not what you are thinking right now," I tried to tell her. She got the cones done and I handed her the money. I grabbed the cones and she winked at me. I blushed and quickly headed where Lyserg was sitting at. He was glancing at the ocean and I sat down in front of him. "Here you go, one strawberry ice cream." He turned around and his face lightened up. I gave it to him and he immediately started licking it.

"Thanks!" he said as he closed his eyes.

I held my cone on my left hand and had my right arm on the table. I stared at him lick the ice cream. _Lyserg's right, he does look innocent like a kid. _I smiled, _He really looks sweet… _I glanced at his hair that was moving with the light breeze in the air, _he looks like he smells like kiwi. Mmm…kiwi. _I gazed at his porcelain skin, _It seems like he keeps himself clean. No dirt in his skin whatsoever; tender and delicate to touch. What color was his eyes again? Ah yes, light emerald…amazing. They're very stunning, the type you'll want to sink into. To look at them all day is an honor. _I quietly sighed, _I'm not worthy to be with him. He deserves someone who'll respect him and give him everything that I won't possibly give him. What am I saying? This is nonsense! I'm acting as though we are going out or something. What's wrong with me? I'm gradually falling head-over-heels over Lyserg. This is not me! Falling for a guy! A good-looking guy… Stop it! This is too weird for me. …Is it meant to be?_

"Shiro?" Lyserg asked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh?" I looked at Lyserg and he was glancing back at me. "Yeah?" I asked.

He smiled sweetly, "Your ice cream is melting."

"Huh?" I gazed at my left hand and sure enough, it was covered in ice cream. I jumped out of my seat, "Ah crud!" I walked over to a nearby trashcan and threw away my cone. _Oh well, I'll eat another one next time._ I went around the stand and asked the lady there, "Do you have any napkins?"

She grinned, "Daydreaming, eh?" she questioned as she handed me some napkins.

Shut-up… "Thanks," I said as I left and went to where Lyserg was at. I sat down and I cleaned my hand with the napkins.

Lyserg laughed as he finished his cone, "You got distracted there, huh?"

"Yeah…" I soon got my hand cleaned. I got up and threw the napkins in the trashcan not too far away and came back. I sat down, "So, was it good?"

"Yeah! It was delicious!"

I smiled, "I'm glad."

Lyserg looked around nervously and said "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

I studied him, "Really?"

He stopped and laid his eyes on me. Lyserg leaned in and I thought, _Whoa, what's going on? Why is he so close to me? _I kept my eyes on him and I saw he planted a light kiss on my lips. My eyes widen, _What's going on!_ I freaked and looked around, _What do I do? Do I kiss back? This is weird, Lyserg is kissing me. Is this how a kiss between two guys feels like? How would I know! I never been kissed! Who would've expected a guy to be my first kiss!_

The girl behind the stand yelled, "Right on!"

Lyserg broke the kiss and slowly went back to his original position. He saw that I was in shock and he felt embarrassed. _Okay, now I know Lyserg likes me._ Lyserg's eyes immediately became watery. _Is he okay?_ I raised an eyebrow. Lyserg looked side to side and got up and ran off.

I quickly got up from my seat, "Wait! Lyserg!" I yelled at him, hoping he would stop so I can tell him how I feel. I stood up but my legs were not responding. _Go run after him you idiot!_ As if on cue, my legs began moving and I started to run after him. _He must know that I feel the same way_. "Lyserg!"

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

Daisuke and I were in my hotel room, _accidentally _going through Shiro's laptop.

"Umm, let's see…" I browsed through his computer, "What kind of songs do you own, Shiro?" I found the music file and I instantly opened it up.

"Well, lookie, lookie," I smiled, "I'm guessing our friend here is a big fan of Marvin Gaye."

Daisuke smiled, "Come on and set the songs in order, baka. Shiro could be here any minute." He walked to the door and peaked outside.

"All set. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Daisuke grinned while he promptly shook his head up and down.

"Alright, remember that we're just going to have faith in fate and love will take its course and it will blossom." I said, my eyes in a dreamy state.

Daisuke interrupted me, "Then it's shirts off of everyone! I'll bring Ken."

I sighed, "Daisuke… Well, at least you got most of it. All right Daisuke, _Plan Love _is on its way. Can I trust you to do your part?"

"You can count on me captain!" Daisuke walked over to Shiro's bed and dropped some rose petals.

I turned off the screen but left the laptop on. _Let's make some magic…_

(Akira's P.O.V.)

Dude, where did everybody go? I looked around and I was the only one still in the breakfast area. Not only from Taichi's crew or my crew, I mean from _everyone_ that got breakfast today. I looked at my table and plates were stacked up around me. A worker there came up to me and said, "I think you had enough."

I looked around and I was the only one still in the breakfast area. Not only from Taichi's crew or my crew, I mean from that got breakfast today. I looked at my table and plates were stacked up around me. A worker there came up to me and said, "I think you had enough." 

"Is there any more food left over?" I asked while unbuttoning my pants to make more room.

"I'm afraid you finished it, young man."

I buttoned my pants back up, "All right, thanks man." I got up and slowly got out of the area. "Man, I'm stuff!"

I scratched my stomach and yawned, "Where in the world is Takeru at?" I asked myself as I headed for the elevator to go upstairs. The doors soon opened and I went in. _I should look for him and have a chat with him. It's been ages since we last talked… like real friends before the whole sleeping with each other incident. Now that I think about it, we have spoken to each other but not like before. I mean, was it so bad that we might have slept together?…. _In a few seconds I arrived on my floor and I got off.

I walked towards the room of Taichi and Daisuke where supposedly they were helping Shiro get Lyserg but something caught my attention in the corner of my left eye.

__

Wait, is that Takeru? I stopped in my tracks and quickly looked to my left inside a room with its door wide open and spotted Takeru with some BOY!

Whoa…_I never knew… Well, well… Takeru's not as innocent as he seems. _I smiled, _Wait a minute…_I frowned. _Who the hell is this guy! Should I walk in and disrupt this? He can't be doing this to **my** Takeru! _I walked right in his room, _This must come to an end!_

…I smiled, I frowned. I walked right in his room, 

(**Takeru's P.O.V**.)

He reached for me and brought me down unto him, pushing me down on the bed. He smiled and his generous lips parted. He put his hands beneath my arms, lifted me and kissed my throat, sending shills up my spine.

I closed my eyes as he made a trail of kisses across my jaw line and capturing my mouth in a heated, passionate kiss.

Suddenly, the kiss was brutally interrupted. _What the hell?_ I opened my eyes and saw Akira standing in front of a body on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Huh?" Akira yelled at the blue-haired guy on the floor, "How old are you anyway, pervert?"

Oh my god. This can't be happening! I panicked. "Uhh,…" I looked at the other guy and mouthed 'sorry'.

As if the situation couldn't get worse, "What the fuck is going on here?" I turned around to find Yamato standing by the entrance. Yamato glared at me, "Takeru?"

My mouth opened and closed, making me look like a fish. "This bastard was all over your lil' bro, that's what the fuck is going on!" Akira yelled.

Yamato turned his head to face the guy, who by the way, didn't even know my name. "If you want to have kids in the future, you better get your ass out of here." Yamato said, venom dripping from his voice.

The blue-haired guy quickly got up and grabbed his shirt. "No, biggie, he was nothing to me," he said.

Oh no he didn't. "Hey!" I yelled and the blue-haired guy turned around. He was greeted by a blow to his face and a knee to the groin. "See you in hell, asshole!"

The blue-haired guy was pushed outside the room by Yamato. Yamato took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. I was about to explain the whole situation to him but he silenced me by raising his hand in the air. "No, Takeru. I don't want to hear it." He calmly said.

What? You don't want to hear it! "Yamato, let me explain," I felt like crying.

"No Takeru! I don't want to hear it, ok!" Yamato ran a hand through his hair, and turned to face the door. "We will talk later and we will sort this out." He opened the door and took one step outside, "I don't want to say something I'll regret later." With that, he left outside to who knows where.

I turned to face Akira but he was looking down deep in thought. "Akira," I stopped. I felt like I owed him an explanation but I couldn't go on without crying. My vision became blurry and I wanted him to say something.

Akira took a deep breath, "Why?" He whispered.

I looked up, "What did you say?" I asked and looked for an explanation on his face but he still had his head low.

"Why did you do it?" Akira looked up and I could tell his eyes held an emotion I had never seen before in them. "Why, Takeru?" He looked away.

I was speechless. _What can I say? _"I,.. I don't know."

"You don't know. You don't know! Oh," Akira gave a weak smile, shaking his head and then frowned, "Bullshit. You know what the fuck you were doing with that guy, whom you almost practically fucked."

I fumed, "I was nowhere near that! Damn, Akira, what do you expect? I'm not a little boy anymore!" I yelled.

He quickly glared at me, "What the fuck are you talking about! You **are **a fucking boy! You're fucking 14 years old!"

I turned my head to the right but he came up close to me and gently cupped my face. "Takeru, you must understand that Yamato is worried and upset. I'm pissed because you're my best friend and I care about y-" Akira stopped knowing full well what he was about to say.

I looked straight at his eyes and he slowly dropped his hands from my face. For several seconds, we stayed gazing at each other's eyes. _I care about you_,….

(**Shiro's P.O.V.**)

Where's Lyserg? I walked inside the hotel and went inside to look at the lobby hoping to see Lyserg. No such luck. "Hey, Shiro! Over here!" I turned around and found Daisuke from far end of the lobby coming my way. "I've been looking for you."

I gave him a quick smile, "Oh." I ran a hand through my hair, "Have you seen Lyserg?"

"Lyserg? Yup. He's talking with Taichi right now. Why? What's going on?" He smiled, too big of a smile, if you ask me.

"Talking to Taichi?" I looked at him square in the eye. "What's going on?" I asked.

Daisuke smiled, "Nothing. Just that we're planning a mini-party in your room. Wanna come?"

I thought about it a little, "Did Lyserg said okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't he?" Daisuke told me as he put an arm around my shoulder. "What we must do now is bring snacks and drinks, preferably alcoholic drinks. Think you can manage?"

"I can manage. Don't you remember, I'm in this school because of Taichi and you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea… I forgot about that." He laughed. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

(**Lyserg's P.O.V.**)

I walked over to Shiro's and Taichi's bed and sat down. "So, let me get this straight. Shiro was going to invite me to a mini-party in this hotel room but he didn't find the time to do so?" I asked.

"Yup," Taichi smiled. "What, you don't believe me?" Taichi faked a emotional breakdown. "Why, Lyserg I can't believe you. You don't trust Shiro's best friend?" Taichi smiled.

"Ummm,… from what I hear from Shiro, no, I don't believe you." I laughed.

Taichi joined in the laughter, "Damn boy, he has you whipped." He made the sound to emphasize the whip.

I felt myself blush. Taichi noticed this, smiled and lightly punched my arm. "Dude, we all know you two have a thing for each other. Why don't you two admit it? I mean, geez, if Shiro had the guts enough to ask you out for ice cream, he would have done it already."

"Well…" was all I could say.

Taichi clapped his hands together and said, "Well, I have to go. Gotta go check up on Daisuke." He walked towards the door and replied, "See you later."

"Wait!" I called after him. The brunette froze and slowly turned around. "Where's Daisuke at?" I asked.

Taichi placed a hand behind his head, "Lyserg…he went to find the other guys so they could come. Where else would he be?" I shrugged my shoulders and the brunette said, "Okie-dokie, a-di-os," he went out the door and closed it behind him.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom, "…Well, it won't hurt to gussy up a bit."

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

I left my room and walked over to the elevators. As I got near, the doors opened and out came Daisuke. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I stopped in front of him and said, "Where's Shiro?"

Daisuke replied, "Downstairs; I told him if he could get me some toilet paper."

I raised an eyebrow, "Toilet paper? Daisuke, we don't need toilet paper."

Daisuke crossed his arms and said, "You don't but my room does."

I rolled my eyes, "Stick to the plan Daisuke!" I punched his arm.

"Hey!" Daisuke quickly covered his arm and glared at me, "Damn Taichi! This is necessary!"

"Whatever," I said, "Hurry, let's go. Lyserg is waiting…" The two of us walked side by side to my room. Once we got there, I whispered to Daisuke, "Do NOT say anything. Leave the talking to me, got it?"

Daisuke whispered back, "How come?"

I sighed, "Daisuke, I've been your friend for _years_ and I know how you are. You'll spill the beans to everybody."

Daisuke looked away and whispered to me, "Fine!"

I turned the knob and we both went in. We looked around and there's no sign of Lyserg. I whispered to Daisuke, "He might be in the bathroom so set up FAST!" Daisuke nodded and he and I got busy.

(Shiro's P.O.V.)

I stepped inside the elevator with my arms full of food and stuff that Daisuke wanted. "Okay, I got the toilet paper, a box of chocolate, roses, and soap," I said as I looked at the stuff Daisuke wanted me to get for him. "And last but not least, food for the party. I'm glad the workers here gave me these food so I won't have to go to the plaza."

Soon the elevators came to a stop and the doors opened. I stepped out and walked to the right. It took a short while to get to my room. I stopped right before I entered and placed the bag of food on the floor and fixed my shirt,_ gotta look neat for Lyserg._ I ran my hand through my hair and then picked up the bag of food, _here goes…_ I turned the knob and opened the door. I walked in and it was dark. _I guess everybody left or they're not here yet._ I closed the door behind me, already knowing where my bed was at, I walked over to it and placed the food down.

I held on to Daisuke's chocolate and roses, "He might want these to give to Ken." I smiled, "That Daisuke…ohhhhh how I'm going to bug him." At that moment, music started playing. I quickly looked around to see where the music was coming from. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and light shined to the room. Out came Lyserg, looking at me confused. "Lyserg!" I greeted.

The green haired teen looked around, obviously confused and said, "What's going on Shiro?"

"I-I don't know…" I replied. _What's going on?_

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

Daisuke and I tried our _very _best not to burst out laughing. We both were hiding under the bed with Shiro's _laptop_.

"What's that for?" Lyserg asked. _What is he talking about? Man, all we could see are their feet!_

"I-I don't know…" the nervous teen said again.

Shiro's probably holding something…if so, what could he be holding? Daisuke only told him to get toilet paper and food. And I know Shiro put the bag of food down on his bed. Not unless Daisuke told him to pick up something else- I slowly started clicking and realized Daisuke must've been up to something out of the plot. I quickly glanced at Daisuke and mouthed, 'Daisuke!'

Daisuke smiled and gave me thumbs up. _He never listens… _I looked back at the laptop and changed the song to get them into the mood. Nothing's better than "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye.

Just with the beginning intro of the song, I knew Shiro's heart skipped a beat.

It was quiet for a moment but then Lyserg broke the silence. "Chocolate and roses,… are those for me?" Lyserg asked.

I smiled, _ahhh,… so that's what Daisuke planned_. I tried to muffle my laugh with my hand but I was dangerously close to being caught. Daisuke punched my arm, "Shhh."

I mouthed 'sorry' but I still couldn't help the smile from forming again. This was too good to be true.

Shiro gave out a nervous laugh, "Umm,…yeah. I hope you like it."

Lyserg laughed, "Of course I like it!"

I saw Lyserg's shoes walking in front of Shiro. "I'm glad. Umm,… about earlier, I tried to catch up to you but you were a little too fast for me. I knew I shouldn't have slacked off in gym," Shiro said.

Lyserg giggled, "So, you like me?"

I looked at Daisuke, who in return, gave me a huge grin.

"Of course I do." Shiro's shoes moved ever so close to Lyserg, "I like you, Lyserg."

(**Ken's P.O.V.**)

Where's Daisuke? I walked around the inside of the hotel, looking for Daisuke. "He might be back in his room or something." I headed towards the elevator and went in. The elevator soon came to a stop and the doors opened. I got off and started walking to Daisuke's room. As I got near, I noticed a piece of paper on the floor by the door of his hotel room. Once I arrived I picked up the paper and read it, "Do NOT Disturb the room in front of this one. Thank-you, D-T."

I raised my head and glanced at Taichi's room. I sighed, "Daisuke and Taichi…" I stood in front of Taichi's and opened the door. I walked in and saw Lyserg with Shiro quickly bringing their attention to me.

Shiro quickly said, "Ken, what are you doing here?"

My face went blank, _How am I going to answer that? Quick, what would Daisuke say?_ I kept my cool and answered, "I came for the party, what else?" At that moment, something caught my attention under the bed. I saw a shoe sticking out. _An orange and white shoe. That's Daisuke's shoe._ The shoe then moved side to side a bit. _Daisuke's under there!_ I instantly choked on my own saliva; I started to cough a lot.

Shiro walked over to me, "Are you okay Ken?"

I looked up and Shiro but my blurry vision prevented me from looking. I pointed to my throat, "My…sa-liva," I barely made out the words.

Shiro glanced back at Lyserg and the greenhead blushed. Shiro turned to me and said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but there's no party here."

"Are you sure? 'Cause Daisuke invited me. He said there's gonna be a party here," I replied as I looked around the room. My eyes then landed on the food on the bed. "Then explain that Shiro; lots of food for just two guys, don't you think?"

Lyserg spoke up, "Taichi _did _say they're going to have a mini-party."

I walked over to the bed and gazed at the food. "Chips, cookies, soda… Yup, the sign of a party."

Shiro looked at Lyserg and at that moment, I kicked under the bed and I heard someone whisper, "My eye!"

"Shut-up Daisuke…" I heard the voice of Taichi whisper.

"Did you say something?" Shiro asked.

I turned around and nervously replied, "Nope, I didn't."

Shiro studied me and slowly said, "I thought I heard something."

I smiled and placed my hand behind my head, "That must be your ears because I didn't hear nothing."

"I did," Lyserg glanced at Shiro and then back at me.

Uh-oh… What should I do? Shiro's eyes lowered to the ground and they widen, "Whose under the bed!"

"Huh?" I looked on the floor and saw a hand reaching out and it was about to get my ankle. _Busted!_ Another hand came out under the bed and pulled the one that was out, back under.

Shiro walked towards the bed, leaned down, and looked under the bed. Just then, Taichi ran past me with a smile on the face and aimed to the door. "Daisuke!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Hey…Shiro. Ummm…Whatcha doing?" I heard Daisuke say.

"You've-been-using-my-laptop," Shiro said between his teeth.

"No-No! Taichi! He used your laptop plus, he went through all your stuff. Right Taichi?" There was silence for a moment and then Daisuke replied quietly, "…Taichi?"

"Get out!" Shiro whispered as he got up, "and give me my laptop." Soon Daisuke came out with the laptop and he looked as though he was sorry. He handed Shiro the yellow pineapple laptop and Shiro said, "Don't try to act as though you're sorry! I know you set this up. Why?" Shiro demanded.

Daisuke scratched his head nervously, "I-uh, well, I-da," he was speechless. "Well, um, ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER!" Daisuke had excitement in his eyes.

Shiro's eyes widen and he started stuttering, "I-I don't kn-know. Hey, don't change the topic!"

Daisuke sat down on the bed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He gazed at the food and smiled, "Alllllllll right! Cookies!" Daisuke quickly got them, opened the bag, and instantly stuffed his face with cookies.

The redhead crossed his arms, "Daisuke-"

"Can't talk; eating," Daisuke said.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. We all turned our attention towards the door and saw Taichi standing with his hands on his hips. The brunette grinned, "Let's get this party starting!"

"Taichi! Where the hell were you! You left me all alone and guess what? Shiro caught me."

"Well," Taichi shrugged his shoulders, "that would only happen if you stayed there."

Daisuke thought about it for a moment and then laughed, "True-true. You got me there; cookie?" he offered, holding one cookie out for Taichi.

The brunette made a disgusted face, "Not from your contaminated hands. Who knows where _that _has been at."

"Only around Ken's ass,… but suit yourself," Daisuke took a bite of the cookie.

Ken blushed, "Dai!" He hissed.

"We need music!" Taichi exclaimed as he walked over to the radio.

"Oh! I got a CD!" Daisuke said. "We need to use Shiro's laptop."

"Excuse me?" the redhead budded in.

"Please Shiro? C'mon dude, I won't harm it. You could trust me! Besides, you owe us one since we got you and Lyserg… _you know what I'm talking about_," Daisuke winked at Lyserg.

Lyserg blushed and Shiro's face went pale. Taichi laughed and walked over to Shiro, "Loosen up man, I'll take care it. After all, I _am_ your best friend." Taichi quickly reached out and grabbed the laptop. "Here Daisuke!" the brunette tossed the laptop to Daisuke and he caught it.

Shiro's eyes widen and was about to go get it but Taichi held him back. Taichi tried to call down Shiro, "Relax, nothing happened."

Daisuke turned to me, "Hey Kenny, can you get me the CD on the nightstand."

I looked at the nightstand and saw something shiny. I walked over to it and got it. "Here," I said as I tossed it to him.

"You're the best," Daisuke winked and blew a kiss at me. I blushed, _he knows what would make me blush_. Daisuke laughed, "I love it when you do that, Kenny," I smiled. Daisuke turned his attention to the laptop and put his CD in. "O-K… I just gotta do this…" In a short while, music started playing. It was from Pale 3-_In My Head_. "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh." Daisuke got up and walked towards me. "Let's dance Kenny," he had a naughty smile on his face.

"Hey guys," Taichi spoke to Lyserg and Shiro, "go ahead and make-out or something 'cause all you're doing is just standing there." The two guys gazed at each other and then back at the brunette. Taichi sighed, "C'mon guys!" he pleaded. "What would make this party more fun?" he snapped his fingers and ran to the door.

"Hey, where are going?" Daisuke asked Taichi.

"I need to bring something," was all the brunette said before he went out the door.

"Well, it's only us," Daisuke said as he started dancing. "Don't be afraid Kenny," Daisuke brought me closer to him; all I could do is smile. _I guess I should join him._ I placed one arm around Dai's neck and brought my right hand on his hip. Daisuke's face came inches closer to give me a quick tender kiss and whispered, "You see, your not so innocent yourself Kenny." Daisuke leaned in and started kissing my neck. A nice sensation came across me and I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair.

The next thing I knew, I landed on the bed with Daisuke on top of me, kissing me. Daisuke was about to take off his shirt but someone coughed and I broke the kiss and sat down. "Umm…guys…" Shiro said, "You two are getting a little _too _excited."

Daisuke got off me and sighed, "You really know how to spoil the moment, Shiro." Daisuke walked over to the laptop and switched the song, "Let's see how you like this one." With the first two notes, we knew what Daisuke had on his mind. What else would you think when you hear "_Closer_" by Nine Inch Nails?

Daisuke gazed at me as strolled sexily towards me. He stopped in front of me and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He soon had it off and his tight abs were exposed. Daisuke started singing along with the song.

"Oh crap," Shiro said as he covered his face with his hand.

Daisuke kept singing and I laughed.

A few minutes later, Taichi arrived with Yamato, Takeru, and Akira,… and _booze_? "Guess what I brought!" Taichi said as he revealed two six-packs. "And what makes it better, Yamato's here!" He eagerly placed his arm around Yamato's waist.

"Tai! We're going to get caught!" Shiro warned, his face clearly showing the distress he's going through. At the same time, Takeru and Akira went to grab chips and cookies.

Taichi just opened a can and took a huge gulp of beer. He then offered a can to Yamato, which Yamato calmly accepted. This must not be Yamato's first time to drink alcohol by the look on his face. "Shiro you should just calm down and kiss your boyfriend. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

(The next day at school)

The next day we all went back to school and the guys and I all sat one by one in front of a bearded man and his desk. The man glared at each of us for a moment and then moved on to the next one. His eyes landed on me and Daisuke, who sat next to me, leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear, "The _beast_ is checking you out," he joked.

"I didn't say to speak Motomiya!" the man got after him.

Daisuke, still in the same position, whispered in my ear again, "His mammoth ears can hear everything."

The man stood up and yelled, "One more word from you and you'll be suspended!"

Daisuke went back to his regular position and squinted his eyes at him.

It was silent for a while and then the bearded man said, "Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Koushiro Izumi, Yamato Ishida, Akira Ogita, Takeru Takaishi, and Lyserg Diethel. What do you think you're doing with two cases of beer in the hotel room!" The principal screamed.

Shiro punched Taichi's arm, "I told you this would happen!"

The principal ignored Shiro and Taichi and turned his attention to Yamato, "Mr. Ishida, I have a question for you."

Yamato tensed and looked up at the principal, "Yes, sir?" The principal handed Yamato a piece of paper. The blond looked at it and read, "Gone and a possibility I won't be back..." Yamato looked up at the man confused, "What's this?"

"You tell me," the bearded man said. "This was found in Isao's room this morning. Since you were his roommate, where is he?"

The room fell silent for a moment but then Daisuke broke the silence, "Bummer," Daisuke whispered, knowing that Yamato and probably even us, would get blamed for this…

"Ditto." I whispered back.

To be continued….

Lugga

Hey, if you have any ideas,… feel free to drop me an e-mail. Ok? Don't worry, I don't bite…. Oo unless you ask me too… **_LOL_**!


	12. At Least Once

WARNING: This story is an AU and it contains **Yaoi**. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that. Excuse all the cussing..

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon , and I also do not own Lyserg from Shaman King.

****

Clash

By: Lugga

Chapter 12: At Least Once

(Yamato's P.O.V.)

After we were caught, and the small conversation with the principal, the guys and I, except for Lyserg, hanged out in Taichi's room. "Why are we going to take the blame for Isao's disappearance? We didn't do nothing to that kid," Akira said as he let himself fall on Shiro's bed. He put his hands behind his head and smiled, "Well, maybe just beat the crap out of him."

"My future is ruined! This is all going to show up in my permanent record!" Shiro complained as he was laying on the floor; arms and legs spread apart.

Daisuke and Ken were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Daisuke wrapped his arm around Ken's neck and said, "If I knew that dill hoe was going to disappear, I would've stolen his stuff." Ken turned to Daisuke and hit him on the thigh.

Takeru, who was quietly standing by the door, kept staring at Akira. I studied my little brother and thought, _why is he staring at Akira? _"Guys, guys," Taichi said as he raised his hands, "nothing is ruined, and we won't get blame for it."

"How do you know?" Shiro asked angrily.

Taichi's face went blank, "Well… The thing is… Yamato!" I slightly jumped and turned to look at Taichi. "What do you think?" the brunette asked me.

"Huh?" I said as I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's all your fault Taichi!" Shiro yelled as he sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Shiro. You don't have to get all angry," Daisuke came to defend Taichi.

"My fault?" Taichi said.

"Shiro, come on," Daisuke tried to calm down the redhead.

"Stay out of it Daisuke! Everything that comes out of your mouth is not worth listening to!" Shiro snapped at Daisuke.

Daisuke's left eye twitched, "What-the-hell-did-you-say!" he said between his teeth as he got up.

"Hey, there's no need to get ugly," I broke my silence.

Ken quickly grabbed Daisuke's arm, "Daisuke, please, don't!"

"Say it to my face!" Daisuke raised his voice at Shiro as he clinched his fists.

Shiro grinned as he walked up to Daisuke and stopped in front of him, "Oh I will."

Akira sat up and said to Shiro, "Dude, you've got to chill."

"Daisuke, back down," Taichi said calmly to the teen.

"Are you this upset for your permanent records! Tell me, since when have you gotten boring?" Daisuke went on.

"I don't want to listen to these two," my brother said as he got up and went out the door. I glanced over at Akira and he also got up and followed Takeru out the room. _Where are they going?_

"Guys, please, we don't want any trouble," Ken begged the teens.

"Daisuke, tell your little bishounen boyfriend, to kiss a rat's ass," Shiro stated.

Everyone in the room gasped, no one could believe Shiro just said that to one of his friends. I glanced at Ken and he looked hurt. The dark haired teen whispered as he let go of Daisuke's arm, "Excuse me?"

"Daisuke, DON'T!" I heard Taichi yell.

I quickly turned my attention to Daisuke and I barely saw him took a swing to Shiro's face. A loud crackling was heard and Shiro fell to the floor. "No one, even you Shiro, says that to **_my _**Ken and gets away with it. And if it takes beating the crap out of you, I will."

Shiro shook it off and then tackled Daisuke down. Daisuke fell to the floor and banged his head on the wall hard. Ken ran to Daisuke's side, "Are you okay, Dai?"

Taichi quickly went towards Shiro and took him off of Daisuke. Shiro glared at Daisuke and grinned, "Isn't it pathetic you need help from Taichi?"

Ken helped Daisuke up and Daisuke wiped his lips with his sleeve and said, "Isn't it pathetic your fighting someone who is younger than you?"

Shiro laughed, "Fuck head, you started."

Just then, the door burst open and we all turned to look at whoever was standing there. "Akira?" I said as I saw the brunette standing there, trying to catch his breath.

"Yamato, I have to talk to you!" he said as he went out into the hallway.

I looked back at the guys and Taichi had a look that said, 'Go.' I followed Akira into the hallway leaving Taichi alone with Shiro and Daisuke who wanted to slit each other's throats.

Once in the hallway, Akira quickly signaled me to follow him. I ran up to follow his lead, "What's wrong Akira?" I asked concerned, desperately looking at the direction we're heading.

"Remember that kid that disappeared?" the brunette questioned.

"Yeah, Isao… What about him?" I asked. I jumped over a stack of books that were in the middle of the hallway.

Akira gave me a quick look before he turned his attention in front of him, "He didn't disappear…"

"Akira! This better not be one of your stupid jokes," I stopped and crossed my arms.

"I'm not kidding around!" Akira slowed down a bit. He closed his eyes, "Look, when Takeru and I left Taichi's room," he opened his eyes and continued, "we headed to our room. We passed yours and I heard a door close. I turned around and saw Isao leaving from your room and going in the opposite direction."

"And-"

"And that means he's up to no good," Akira interrupted me.

I uncrossed my arms, "And where's my brother?"

Akira ran his hand through his hair, "I told him to stay in our room. C'mon, we have to go check your room out," the brunette said as he took off running to my room. I ran behind him and we came across two hallways; one on the left side and the other on the right side. Akira turned to the right and I stopped, _Where is he going?_ Akira backed up and said, "Wrong way," he went to my left side. _There you go…_ I followed him. We soon arrived to my room and Akira went it. I walked in and turned on the light. My eyes widen and Akira gasped, "That mother f-"

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

"I'm sorry for calling you that Ken…" Shiro apologized after I gave him my _karate punch_. Just kidding; that didn't happen.

"It's all right Shiro," Ken accepted the redhead's apology.

I glanced at Daisuke and he stood by the wall. He looked to the side, "Sorry for punching you man," the teen told Shiro.

"Now hug." I said.

Daisuke and Shiro turned to look at me, "I do not want to fulfill your sick fantasies." Daisuke said as he walked right next to Ken.

"If it was my fantasy, it would be Yamato and Ke-" I stopped, I think I hit his soft spot. Daisuke turned back to me showcasing a frown.

I smiled, "I'm just kidding!" I raised my hands up. Ken blushed and hid his face in Daisuke's neck. "No, really guys, c'mon. Shake hands or something!" I said.

"Fine…" Daisuke said, approaching the redhead who was standing in front of me. They stood a couple of inches away from each other and Daisuke held out his hand, "Are we cool man?"

Shiro smiled a bit, "…Yeah," he took Daisuke's hand.

I grinned, "That's great." I quickly got the teens' head and hit them together.

"Oww!" Daisuke exclaimed while placing his hand to his forehead.

The redhead did the same and glared at me, "What the hell is your problem Taichi?"

"You know damn well that you two broke our rules," I glanced at the two teens who were in pain.

"What 'rules'?" Shiro rubbed his forehead.

"Not to fight someone within the group," I said.

"We never had rules…" Daisuke approached Ken. "Is it red?" he asked him.

Ken replied, "A bit."

"Well, there will be now." I answered Daisuke. I came close to my bed and sat down. "Commandment #1," I coughed, "Thou shall not fight anyone within the group."

"Taichi, this is stupid," Shiro commented.

"Dooooooooo itttttttttttt!" I pointed at Shiro. "It's not, believe me. This rule can really help us because, first, fighting with someone within the group isn't cool. I'll come up with rules along the way, but for now, the first one is official. Deal?" I held out my hand and stuck out my thumb.

Shiro sighed, "All right," he agreed and stuck out his thumb to meet mine.

Daisuke and Ken came near us and did the same. "For once Taichi, your idea isn't bad at all," Daisuke laughed.

"I know, right?" I replied conceitedly.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Next rule, shove a shoe up conceited bastard's ass…"

(Yamato's P.O.V.)

I gazed around the room in disbelief, "What the hell!"

"Isao is one creepy bastard…" Akira said.

The walls to my room were covered with pictures of me. I walked over to the wall to my right and glanced at the pictures. My eyes widen when I saw a picture of me at the beach with my little brother and Akira. I looked at the other pictures around and found the same setting but in different angles. _This is scary… Hey, Isao, does 'obsession' ring a bell?_

"Hey Yamato, you gotta check this one out," I heard Akira say.

I turned around and saw the brunette on the opposite side of my room. I walked over to him and he stepped aside. I looked at it and there was my significant other; it had a huge 'X' on it and a hole between his eyes. I asked confused, "Why does he have a picture of Taichi? How did he get a of picture of him looking straight at the camera?"

Just then, we heard a voice at the door, "Yamato, couldn't you wait? I was almost done."

Akira and I turned around and saw Isao leaning against the doorframe. "What's all this!" I yelled at the teen who had a smirk on his face.

"Shhh…" he whispered, "You don't want people to come over and see what's all the commotion about, now do you?"

"Isao…" Akira said between his teeth.

Isao turned his attention to the brunette and said, "You know my name but…I don't know yours. Care to tell me?"

"Why do you have pictures of me?" I asked still keeping my eyes on him.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise for you, love, but you got here before I was able to finish it."

"'Love'?" Akira questioned with a disgusted look on his face.

Isao glared at Akira, "That's right, you're that guy who was walking with Yamato's little brother; hand-in-hand, am I right?" _What?_ I glanced at Akira who suddenly became red. _No…_ "But how sad, I still don't know your name," Isao grimaced.

I set my eyes once again on Isao and asked, "What surprise did you have in store for me?"

Isao chuckled, "Yamato, Yamato, Yamato…I can't tell you the surprise because," he whispered, giving what I can best describe as a grin from hell, "it won't be a surprise if I told you."

I looked at the wall behind me and grabbed the picture of Taichi. I turned back around and said, "What is this? Why do you have a picture of Taichi?"

"Don't worry, Yama, he won't be a concern for us soon." He stated.

Akira raised an eyebrow, "Please, don't tell me, you're jealous of Taichi," he laughed.

Isao tensed up and instantly stared at Akira, "Looks who's talking," he sneered, "I, for one, am not jealous of Taichi like they way _you _were with the blue-haired teen who, correct me if I'm wrong, took a taste of your precious Takeru."

Akira nervously scratched the back of his head, "Me? Yeah right! I was just worried for him."

Isao laughed quietly, "It didn't look like it in my eyes."

"Yeah, _your_ eyes," Akira said a bit furiously. 

Isao couldn't help but grin, "You know Yamato, you must get rid of this inane friend of yours. He would just get in the way between us." Isao studied us for a moment and took a step inside the room.

"Stay back!" I replied.

"Chill out," Isao whispered, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you…" Isao closed the door softly and locked it, leaving the three of us inside. "Better yet, your friend could join the fun…" Isao smirked for a split second and then laughed riotously.

This isn't good… I thought as I felt all my insides combined into a gigantic ball.

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

The guys and I remained in my room, thinking whether to go to class or not. Of course, we all knew Shiro would attend his classes. "Hey Shiro, your hair's messed up," I said looking at the redhead who was searching for his backpack under my bed.

He gazed up at me and asked, "For real?"

"Well," I reached out to his hair and messed it up, "Now it is," I laughed.

"Thanks a lot Taichi, now I'm going to be late to my class." Shiro walked into the restroom.

"It won't kill you if you miss another day," Daisuke said while playing with Ken's hair; Ken was resting his head on Daisuke's lap. I reached under my pillow and brought out Shiro's backpack. "You had Shiro's backpack?" Daisuke whispered.

I nodded my head with a smile on my face. I unzipped the zipper and took out all the books. "Taichi…" Ken sounded as though he was saying, 'Quit'. I ignored Ken and placed a stuffed animal inside. _Shiro's going to know that his books aren't in his book bag. Umm…I guess I'll give him one or two books._

"Whose stuffed animal is that?" Daisuke asked me.

"It's Shiro's, he brought it when we first came to this school."

"How come I never knew about it?" Daisuke said.

"He always hid it. I found out because I looked through his dresser one day." I opened my dresser and pulled out two books I had in there.

"Great!" I heard Shiro complain inside the bathroom; I froze. "Now I have to go to the restroom."

"Phew, that was close," I whispered to Ken and Daisuke. Daisuke smiled and Ken hit him on his thigh. I continued where I left off. I put the two books inside Shiro's backpack and zipped it up. "Yo, Shiro. I found your backpack!" I scrunched his backpack to make it look smaller. A minute or two later, Shiro came out wiping his hands on his pants. "Shiro, please, wash your hands. Don't wipe it on your clothes," I made a disgusted expression.

"Whatever Taichi," Shiro said as he walked over to get his backpack. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Have _fun_," I smiled.

Shiro went out the door and Daisuke laughed, "I want to see the look on his face when he sees what's inside his backpack."

"Yeah…" I got up. "Hey, where's Yamato?"

"Remember, he left with Akira," Ken reminded me as he sat up.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Takeru. We looked at him and he asked, "By any chance do you know where Akira is at?"

"Nope," Daisuke simply replied.

"Oh…" Takeru looked to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking towards the blonde.

"Well, on our way to our room and he said, 'Hey, Takeru, I'll be back,' but he never _came_ back. I thought he came over here for something," Takeru looked up.

"All we know is that he came over here to talk to Yamato and they both left. Don't know where though," I stated.

"Remember when Akira came, didn't he sound urgent?" Ken asked.

"Hey, Kenny's right," Daisuke agreed with the dark haired teen. He got up and walked towards us, "Akira said something about needing to talk to your brother."

"Don't worry Takeru, we'll help you look for him," Ken volunteered us all.

"Thanks guys," Takeru smiled.

"All righty! Let's go, hope everything's okay with them," I stepped out of the room and the others followed. "Let's split." I turned to the guys, "Takeru, do you know where their classrooms are at?"

"Yeah."

"Good, you check there. Daisuke and Ken, look all over the school and hallways," I said.

"Gotcha," Daisuke replied as he and Ken took off.

"Okay, see you in a little while," Takeru told me before he left.

I'll check in his room, they might be there… I forgot where his room is at. I laughed to myself, "Taichi, you fool. I guess you just have to go to every room." I headed off into the hallway.

After a few minutes going into the rooms and being yelled at from the people inside, I finally came across Yamato's room. I stood outside his room, "Yeah, this is the one. I went in all the rooms and this is the last one." I opened the door and stepped in. "Yamato keeps his room pretty clean," I said looking around the place. "Yamato, are you in here?" I called out. I noticed the bathroom door slightly open. "Yamato?"

I walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open. "Hello?" I glanced at the tub and gasped. There laid Akira, his body in the tub and his feet sticking out. "Oh crap!" I rushed over to him, "Akira!" I lift his head up and felt a huge bump on the back of his head. "Damn, he's unconscious and I'm pretty sure I can't pick him up. Dammit." I ran a hand down my face, "I got to get help." I slowly put Akira's head down. I left the room and went into the hallway.

"Mr. Yagami, what are you doing here when you should've been in class?" someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw the principal standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest. Seeing him made me jump, "Damn sir, seeing you scares me!"

The principal raised an eyebrow, "Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Oh, no," I lied. "Sir, you've got to help me!" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Follow me and this isn't a joke, Sir." I ran back into the room.

The principal followed, "Mr. Yagami?"

"In there," I pointed to the bathroom.

The bearded man went inside the bathroom, "Oh my god!" he quickly stood at Akira's side. "What did you do, son!"

EXCUSE ME? "What! I didn't do zilch!"

"Help me pick him up Yagami!" the principal exclaimed. I entered the bathroom and helped the principal pick up the brunette. "Hold on to the legs really good." Both of us held Akira and slowly walked out the room. "Now head to the nurse's office. All right?"

"Okay." _You'll be okay Akira…_

(Shiro's P.O.V.)

"Okay class, take out your science book, read pages 67-70, and answer the questions on the chalkboard," my science teacher said. "I'll be back class, I need to get something in the teacher's lounge," he walked out of the classroom.

"Why were you late?" Lyserg, who was sitting next to me, asked after being in class for fifteen minutes.

I leaned in and said, "Taichi ruined my hair so I had to fix it again."

The greenhead laughed, "Either way, your hair will still come out looking good."

I went back to my regular position and felt my face turn hot. Lyserg leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. Of course, this made me blush even more. Lyserg laughed more and I said quietly, "Lyserg, you know that makes me blush…"

"Yeah and your point is?" Lyserg asked as he did it again.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Fine," I leaned in to his ear and blew in it.

Lyserg jumped, "That tickles!" he smiled.

"Oh, it does?" I acted as though I didn't know.

"Okay, okay…I won't make you blush…for now. Well, we've got to start on our work," he said pulling out his book from his book bag. I brought my backpack in front of me and unzipped it. I reached in with my hand and felt something…_soft_. _What the hell?_ I pulled it out and saw my stuffed pig, _Snowball?_ Sure enough, that was _my _stuffed animal. _Taichi, I know it was you…_ "What's that?" Lyserg whispered in my ear.

I quickly crammed it in my backpack and looked at Lyserg, "What's 'what'?"

"The stuffed animal…" Lyserg studied me.

"Oh! It's…um…" _Just come clean, your busted,_ I told myself. "It's-it's mine."

"It's cute. Can I see it?"

"Yeah," I pulled out Snowball and handed it to Lyserg. I looked inside my backpack and took out two books. I read one, "''The Art of Gay Sex' …what the!" I put them back inside, I wouldn't dare look at the other book. "Uh, Lyserg, I'll be back," I said as I stood up.

"Okay. Do you want your stuffed animal back?" he asked.

"Please." Lyserg handed it to me and I placed it inside my book bag. "See you in a little while…" I walked out the classroom and headed to my room. "Oh Taichi, be patient, I'll have a prank for you shortly." I reached a hallway that meshed with another. I was about to turn to my right when I saw Isao walking in my direction. I stopped in my tracks and Isao glared at me, not looking no where else. I kept my gaze at him and his expression towards me became a repulsion. As he reached me, I said, "If I were you, I'll look away because I'll pull out those eyes right off your eye sockets."

Isao snickered, "You wouldn't say that if you knew I had one of your friends in captive…" he joked, walking right past me.

My eyes widen, "What!" I turned around and didn't see him at all. I looked in the hallways and no sign of him. "Where did he go?" I ran in the hallway I just came from to look for Isao, forgetting about getting my science book.

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

I sat in the principal's office, angry that the principal accused me of Akira's injury. I glared at the bearded man who sat on his desk. "Okay Yagami, tell me what you did and I'll give you less days of detention," he said folding his arms.

I sighed loudly and exclaimed, "For the last time, I didn't do crap! Can't you understand the words coming out of my mouth!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Yagami…" the principal said between his teeth. "Once again, what did you do to Akira? Is it because you don't like him since he's a friend of Yamato? Remember, you and Mr. Ishida had a rough start since you arrived," he got up and paced around the office.

I ran my hand on my face harshly and yelled, "It has nothing to do with that!"

The principal stopped in front of me and pointed to me, "Ah ha! So you _DID _attack him?" he said as though he "figured out the mystery".

"Grhh! Dammit! Are you **_that _**stupid!" I got up and headed to the door.

"Sit down Yagami!" the principal shouted after me.

"Shut-up…" I mumbled leaving the room and slamming the door behind me. "All this time I couldn't been looking for Yamato." I roamed the halls, looking for anything. After a few minutes of running in the halls, I stopped. "This is pointless!" I complained. "Something is up! And I don't know what! What am I supposed to look for? I know I'm supposed to look for Yamato but where! It's as though he's not in this school; vanished into thin air."

"Where the hell did you go you little bastard!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Shiro pass by the hallway I was in. "Yo, Shiro!" I called, hoping he heard me.

I heard running and saw Shiro in the corner of my hallway. "Hey, Taichi. Have you seen Isao pass by here?" he walked towards me.

I shook my head, "Nah… Wait, what!" I clicked, "You're saying he's here!"

"Yeah," the redhead stood in front of me. "Wait a minute… isn't he supposed to be missing?"

"Okay, where was your brain for the past fifteen minutes?"

"Shut-up Taichi. Listen, when I saw him, I threatened him. Then he joked and said, 'You wouldn't say that if you knew I had one of your friends in captive' But I don't think that's something to joke about."

"You remember every word he said?" I asked.

"Well, I do have an IQ of-"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I interrupted him. "Do you know where he went?"

"No, that's why I asked you if you saw him pass by."

This is a good time to ask him if he knows where Yamato is… "Have you seen Yamato around here?"

"Nope, I haven't."

"Man! I don't know where he is. He wasn't with Akira because Akira was knocked out-"

The redhead interrupted, "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"…I found Akira unconscious in the bathroom tub in Yamato's room…but Yamato wasn't in the room," I walked over to the wall and leaned against it. "Something's wrong! First, Akira's injured; second, I can't find Yamato anywhere; third, Isao isn't missing…" I stopped. There is was…the answer to everything that happened. "Isao…" I whispered in a lethally voice. _He's dead…_

"Taichi?" Shiro asked concerned.

I slowly looked at Shiro and whispered, "It's him. I know it's Isao."

"Yagami!" someone called down the hallway. "You're suspended Mister!"

I glanced at the end of the hallway and saw the principal coming our way. I sighed and told Shiro, "Let's go; the beast is pissed at me." I got off the wall and walked away from Shiro and the principal who was approaching us. Shocked of what happened, Shiro followed me. "If we want to find Isao, we must think like a rat." With that, we started our search…

(Yamato's P.O.V.)

My eyes slowly opened and I instantly felt pain in my stomach. _Where am I?_ I glanced around but it was completely dark; no light whatsoever. I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind my back. I tried to move my legs this time but they were also tied. I coughed loud, _Taichi… What happened? The last thing I remembered I was with Akira… Oh crap! Where's Akira? _I moaned, "Where am I?"

Suddenly a light flashed on my face. "Ah, you're awake…"

That voice… I coughed again, "Is that you Isao?"

"Yes…sorry for what happened to you… Please forgive me," I heard him but I couldn't see him.

I started shaking, "Wh-where's Akira?"

Once I said that, I felt lips on my ear, "I had to get rid of him…" Isao whispered.

I heard him crawl away slowly and I said, "What did you do to him!"

"All I could say is, he will no longer come between you and me," he replied far away from me.

"Tell me! What did you do to Akira! If you hurt my friend-"

Isao cut me off, "Yamato…" I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Stay back!" I exclaimed trying to move away.

"Shh…there's no need to yell Yamato, I'll take care of you. _Trust_ me."

If I knew where the hell he's at, I'll instantly beat the crap out of him. "Show your face Isao! There's no need to hide," I said.

"…Very well…"

The lights turned on and I glanced around. I was in a room I never saw before. Boxes were piled from the ground to the ceiling all around me; the room looked more like a maze. The walls were made of cement and there was no windows in the room. The floor was also made of cement and it was cold. I started shaking, "Isao, take me back to school."

Isao came out from behind some boxes. He looked at me, "Who ever said we weren't in school?" Isao started walking in my direction, still keeping his eyes at me. He squatted in front of me and smiled, "You have such exquisite skin," Isao said slowly running his hand down my cheek.

I shivered feeling his cold hands. I moved my head, "Don't touch me you jerk!"

"Can I ask you a question?" Isao asked while untying the rope around my ankles.

I was surprised, _why is he doing that? I thought he wanted me to be tied up._ I stood my ground, "No."

He chuckled, "Too bad, but I'm still going to ask you." He finished untying the rope, "I bet you're wondering why I did that, right?" Isao referred to the rope around my ankles. "I don't want you to get bruises. Well, on to my question. …What does Taichi have that I don't?" he questioned purely.

Okay, what's going on? This isn't Isao… This isn't him at all. I gazed at him, "…Huh?" was all I could say. I sat up, not knowing what I was supposed to do.

Isao looked in my eyes, "What does he have that I don't?" he repeated patiently.

He's almost TOO_ nice._ "Well, you see. It's because…" I immediately got nervous. I laughed anxiously, "Next question?"

TOO "Well, you see. It's because…" I immediately got nervous. I laughed anxiously, "Next question?" 

Isao looked to the floor smiling. He chuckled and whispered, "I wish I was in Taichi's shoes; to know how it feels like to have you in my life…" I was shocked, _Excuse me? One minute you want to hurt him, now you wish to be in his shoes? But he wants me to be in his life… _It was quiet for a few minutes and Isao didn't take off his eyes off the floor. I suddenly felt guilty, _I feel bad for him._ "You know," he broke the silence and I looked at him, "I would just like to experience it one time. At least once," he spoke softly.

Isao gradually gazed up at me, but the way he did it was kinda hot. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ I mentally slapped myself. "You wouldn't want that. Me?… Baddd," I said.

Isao chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't?" he asked as he laid down on the floor.

"Yeah." The room slowly started getting cold. I wanted to heat up my hands but I couldn't. I began to shiver and Isao noticed. "Hold on," Isao said getting up and walking away. He went around a stack of boxes and came back in a few seconds. Isao carried a jacket in one hand. He squatted next to me and handed me the jacket, "Here you go."

I looked at the jacket and then back at him. "Oh right, your hands," Isao said. He placed the jacket on his lap and untied the rope around my wrists.

Once he finished, I rubbed my wrists. He gave me the jacket and I studied him as I put it on. "…Thanks," I thanked him and Isao smiled weakly.

There was an awkward silence afterwards. I looked around for a few seconds and then glanced back at him and saw him looking at my lips. Suddenly, Isao leaned towards me very slowly. I stared at him as he approached me, _what's he doing?_ Isao placed his hand under my chin lightly, bringing me closer to him. He closed his eyes softly and gently planted a kiss.

My eyes widen, _what the...!_

to be continued...

-Lugga

I would like to thank all my reviewers! I would also like to thank you for your suggestions and I'm sorry if I didn't incorporated some in this fic.

So, tell me,… who do you want Yamato to end up with? TAI OR ISAO?

Don't forget to review and,… let the voting begin!


End file.
